


Ashen Incubus

by LemonBeach



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Author can't help himself but write long ass chapters, Author has constant mental breakdowns about the tone of the story, Author has periodically religious crisis, Author might have impostor syndrome, Blowjobs, Chapter 1 has been reworked, F/M, M/M, Multiple sex position, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, bisexual byleth, harem route, so there might be some errors, sorta beta we still die like Glenn, tried to beta test it as much as possible but this is a chunky boy, violation of the Geneva protocol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 74,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBeach/pseuds/LemonBeach
Summary: Byleth is relentless, and no one is safe from his Sword of Creation. NO ONE.
Relationships: Bernadetta/My Unit | Byleth, Catherine/My Unit | Byleth, Catherine/My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit|Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard Von Hresvelg/Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit|Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth, Kronya/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Constance von Nuvelle, My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, My Unit | Byleth/Shamir Nevrand, My Unit | Byleth/Sothis, My Unit| Byleth/ Everyone, My Unit| Byleth/Anna, My Unit| Byleth/Leonie Pinelli/Sothis
Comments: 104
Kudos: 441





	1. A Demon seeps into the Monastery

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, all the characters portrayed are 18 and consentient. Byleth's age in this story is 21.  
> If you feel uncomfortable, feel free to not read further.  
> Shoutout to @Scrib_eyeSteak for helping me out

White lilies bathed in the warm light of the sun as droplets of water showered them.

“I have to say Jeralt, your son has grown into a fine young man,” Rhea said as she tendered the flowers, giving her back to her former captain of the guards.

The little garden that surrounded the balcony they were in was mostly made of white lilies. White, healthy flowers reflected the light, giving the place a surreal atmosphere. There were some other plants, but Rhea didn’t seem to care that much about them.

The captain of the guards scratched his neck in discomfort, wishing he was anywhere but near the archbishop. Not after all the stuff, he pulled to run away from the church.

“I--Thank you, Rhea.” he managed to say. Jeralt didn’t know what was worse. The fact that his past finally caught up with him or that it caught his kid along with him. “I tried to raise him as best as I could.”

“Would you like to tell me more about him?” she asked, still not looking at him.

Jeralt knew she wasn’t asking, yet his fatherly instincts were screaming at him to keep his mouth shut. “Wouldn’t it be better if you asked him directly?” Jeralt proposed.

Rhea paused for a moment, almost as if she was reflecting on it, while she watered her flowers. “That was my intention. But I believe there are some things he couldn’t tell me.” she continued.

“As you know…a parent always knows.” she turned to him with a smile. 

Jeralt felt the sweat run down his face. Something was unnerving about Rhea ever since Byleth was born, but he really couldn’t put his finger on it. But that smile was part of it. A smile that masked something far more sinister behind it.

“Well...I suppose I can.” Jeralt grunted in defeat.

“Has he always been...this detached?” she started inquiring.

“You were there when he was born. He never cried. Not even once.” Jeralt responded.

“I’m sad to see he hasn’t changed that much,” Rhea said with disappointment, returning to caring for her flowers. Jeralt clenched his fist to suppress a comeback.

“Well, it’s not like he doesn’t feel anything... _at least I hope_...It’s just that he never learned how to properly show his emotions.” Jeralt said in defense of his son, a memory suddenly popped up, distracting him. “Well, maybe except for one.” he giggled to himself.

“Which one?” asked Rhea.

Jeralt froze. He did it. He fucked it up. Of all the things he could have said, he said the ONLY one the archbishop shouldn’t have known. His lips were sealed as his eyes bulged out.

“Jeralt?” asked Rhea, still not turning, but straightening up her back. Her tone was still sweet, but he could feel it starting to get more serious as the silence grew.

“Well--It’s like since he isn’t that good with words--” Jeralt stammered, trying to find a nice way to say it. “He’s more of a practical guy.” he finally said. It wasn’t a lie. It was a covered truth.

“In what way?” asked Rhea, rather curious.

“ Well, in the way that if he finds a lass he likes he will be pretty straightforward with her,” he said. As before, not a complete lie.

“Oh. A romantic one, isn't he?” the archbishop said.

“Well, I would say his staying here at the monastery could help him chill a little bit.” he joked.

Rhea turned to look at him with an inquisitive look.

“Well, he kinda tends to do that a lot,” he said, trying his best to smile. Rhea smiled back, and the famous Blade Breaker felt a chill run down his spine.

“Is that so,” she said.

Jeralt tried to say more, but it was clear Rhea had made up her mind. 

“I thank you for our conversation, Jeralt, I will not withhold you from your duties any longer.” she dismissed him. She hadn't formally proposed him to come back to his duties as a captain, but it was clear at this point that he didn't have a choice in the matter. 

“...Always a pleasure, Rh-- _Lady_ Rhea.” Jeralt bowed in return.

As he was finally back in his old office, Jeralt closed the door behind him and fell on his chair.

_Well, it was a nice way to say Byleth is a womanizer of such a prolific caliber that he had earned the second nickname of “Ashen Incubus” alongside his far more known Ashen Demon one._

And now he was a professor in a school with students who were all around his age if not older.

Jeralt knew his son wasn’t foolish enough to get into serious trouble, but he couldn’t help remember the various times they had to leave a village because of the fights between all the local girls over him.

But maybe he was wrong. Maybe this time, in a monastery, amongst zealots and church members, Byleth will restrain himself.

_Yeah, sure, and the pigs will fly._

_Godness watch over us._

...

 _“You seem lost,”_ said Sothis floating over Byleth.

“A result to be expected when you don’t know your surroundings,” he replied.

“ _Still going with your mercenary headset?”_ she asked with a yawn.

 _“_ I was tasked to teach the students what I learned as a mercenary,” he responded mechanically. 

_“And yet you still managed to get lost in a school. *Yawn*. All this walking is boring me.”_

“But you are floating in the air,” Byleth stated.

 _I’m going to take a nap_.” Sothis replied ignoring him and stretching her arms.

“Tsk. So much for the help,” Byleth said, attempting to frown his face.

 _“You’re welcome!”_ Sothis winked at him before disappearing.

Byleth let out a sigh of defeat. 

The newly employed was walking down the corridors, trying to adjust to the monastery map.

He still hadn’t completely processed the notion that he was now a professor. Byleth wasn’t even sure what a professor was supposed to do.

Perhaps asking for advice from the other teachers could help. He thought of going to Hanneman, but he was afraid of getting scolded, or worse, _lectured_ , for one reason or the other. So he opted to pass by the nursery and pay a visit to Manuela.

“Oh, Professor!” Manuela said as he entered. She was sat on a chair in front of the beds, her attire alluring as always, but Byleth tried to stir his thoughts aways from her two eye-catchers.

“Greetings, Professor Manuela,” he said with a professional tone, trying to make a good first impression as a co-worker.

“My, how strict we are! No need to address me by my title, Manuela is just fine. Did you need anything?” she said with a gentle tone.

“I actually came here to talk,” Byleth said. “But it’s ok if it’s not a good moment.” he followed up, not trying to be rude.

“Oh no, it’s definitely a good moment.” She said crossing her legs, her demeanor changing. “You are here, after all,” she said with a sultry tone. “And I appreciate a man who knows what it wants. Lock the door,” she said with a smug smile.

Byleth stood in silence, surprised by Manuela’s request. The songstress laughed embarrassed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

“I’m sorry, was that too muc--”

_Clack_

The lock clicked as Byleth pulled out the key, looking at a rather astonished Manuela. Byleth looked at her, tilting his head.

“Why Miss Manuela, had I known better I would have thought you were trying to seduce me,” Byleth said with his neutral face.

Manuela studied the professor with curiosity, leaning back against her chair, crossing her legs again, raising one eyebrow.

“ _My_ , were you considering?” she inquired with joyous caution.

“Are you now?” replied Byleth.

Manuela rose up from her chair and walked in front of Byleth, her heels clicking in the room with each slow step. With one smooth motion, she grabbed the key from his hands and threw it behind her with a satisfied grin.

“Perhaps,” she said taking off her coat, exposing her bare shoulders to the air.

Byleth inhaled sharply as her hand reached her choker and untied the top straps of her dress, letting her breast out in the open for him to see.

 _“Are you now?”_ she repeated his earlier question.

\----

_“O-OH Godness! P-Professor!!”_

Manuela moaned as she was pinned on one of the beds, his arms pressing her legs on her torso while he stood on top of her.

Her dress was still on, coated in sweat and pre-cum, her panties moved to the side to let his cock enter without obstacles. Her toes curled inside her heels, her legs shaking back and forth every time their waists kissed, the soft sound of their skin slapping against each other echoing in the room. 

His thrusts were strong and fast, making the bed squeak and shake every time he buried himself inside of her.

 _“Professor, you are a natuh-uh-uh-uhral…”_ Manuela gasped as he kept pounding, his shaft venturing further and further inside of her as he set a rhythm.

“ Oh Professor! Professor! Harder! _Please!_ ” Manuela begged, on the verge of another orgasm, one of the many she already had.

Byleth complied, kissing her passionately as he started pressing his entire weight on the thrusts, bringing her closer and closer to her release.

Manuela rolled her eyes and locked her legs behind his back as she came again with a loud moan, her songstress voice rising of two octaves as her body shook as her mind went blank.

“PROFFEEESSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!!!!” she cried out loud, holding her breath as she clung around him, her nails digging inside the shirt he was still wearing.

“Gh--! Manuela!” Byleth whispered in her ear as he felt his climax approaching. “Where?” he asked.

“ _Coat me_ ,” she whispered.

Byleth pulled out with a groan, his cock dripping with her orgasm, and started jerking furiously while Manuela started sucking on one of her tits.

With a final moan, Byleth came long stripes of white erupting and landing on the songstress body, some reaching even her face as Byleth let out a long sigh as he relaxed.

 _“My…”_ Manuela gasped, looking at the mess Byleth made of her. “I need a smoke after that…” she said feeling his cum dripping down her cheek.

“It has been quite a prolific exchange, Manuela,” Byleth said, getting up from the bed and handing over his half-chub member to her.

“Indeed,” Manuela said, taking it in her mouth to clean it up, her mouth swirling around his cock, licking off every stain of their climax. Once she was done, she pulled off with a loud *pop* and a satisfied grin.

“But feel free to pass anytime if you ever need my...advice.” she stood on her elbows to wink at him.

“Will do, Manuela,” Byleth said, dressing up and walking out of the nursery.

He felt a presence appearing at his side.

 _"What did I miss? You seem pretty happy.”_ yawned Sothis as she had just woken up from her nap.

“Nothing, just getting to know better my coworkers,” said Byleth with a slight smile.

 _“I see,”_ said Sothis with a sleepy tone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix took a moment to breathe, the sparring with the new professor was proving a worthy challenge for polishing his skills.

The crowd of students gathered to watch them at the sidelines observed with interest and chattering. Not every day you got to see two of the most mysterious boys in the monastery sparring.

“Have to say, Mr. Felix, you have quite a natural talent for swordsmanship,” Byleth said swinging his sword around his body.

“Call me “Mr.” again and I will cut you down where you stand,” Felix replied sharply.

“That would be detrimental for our sparring sessions,” stated Byleth with his deadpan voice.

“Tsk. Smartass.” Felix flinched. His eyes briefly gazed on the audience they had gathered. “Do we need a crowd for our sparring?” asked Felix eyeing the crowd.

“In battle, it’s basically the same thing. There have been records where entire battles would come to a halt just to watch the outcome of the fight between two extraordinary fighters.” Byleth’s mind wandered for a second on the dream that often spurred in his sleep.

“I would understand a battlefield...but this…” Felix's stern stare landed on a student who blushed at his sight and ran off to hide between a pillar. That irritated him.

But he also saw Annette and Mercedes cheering them. Felix smirked for a second before changing it for a groan.

“Anyway.” he continued. “Shall we continue?”

“Yes. So far you've handled me pretty well. Let’s see how you fare with a quicker fighter.” Byleth said before he removed his coat, letting it drop to the ground. A loud thud echoed as it hit the floor with a little cloud of sand. Next were his arm pads, then the chest plate. His shirt lifted it up a little in the process, showing his toned abs.

The crowd cheered with chatter and oose.

“HEY!” Felix yelled, bothered.

“WE ARE TRAINING HERE! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN SCREAMING LIKE CHICKENS THEN GET LOST!” he shouted at the crowd. 

His eyes caught a blur moving towards him.

Felix managed just in time to parry Byleth’s attack.

“Eyes never off your opponent, Felix.” reprimanded Byleth, showing no anger or mockery.

Felix was now on defense, Byleth movements seemed almost a blur now, leaving the crowd in awe.

“Wow, have you seen how good is the new professor, Mercy?” asked Annette with her fists clenched in excitement. “Even Felix is having a hard time against him!” she said studying how graceful the new teacher was with his swordplay.

“Yes...it’s ...something.” Mercedes covered her mouth, her cheeks blushing ever since she saw the professor’s abs, sinful thoughts taking over her mind. 

She hoped her fluster wasn't that noticeable, but indeed, someone had noticed. 

“Enough,” said Jeriza to the crowd. “You are disturbing the session. Return to your classes,” he ordered. 

The crowd fell apart with grunts of disappointment.

His eyes caught Mercedes walking away, still red in the face while Annette was gushing about the new professor. He turned to look at Byleth. His eye twitched for a second, a hint of anger stinging his mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the day of the simulation between houses, Byleth played ahead of the game and made sure to have one less enemy to worry about.

“Prof-hhheessorrr!!”

However, the method he had chosen to dispose of Professor Manuela was rather unconventional for battle standards.

Still locked in the nursery, the songstress was tied up at the bed, arms and ankles holding her still to all 4 corners of the bed while Byleth fucked her restless, the gashing sounds of their mating covered only by the moans of pleasure Manuela managed to spit out of the cloth covering her mouth.

The best thing was the whole tied up thing was suggested by Manuela in the first place. Byleth simply had to make his needs known in the early morning of the simulation day.

“We--shroulddh gheth rheady!” muttered Manuela in a desperate attempt to defuse the situation.

“But that’s where the fun is, isn’t it?” whispered Byleth in her ear.

“Not knowing if we’ll make it in time...doesn’t that thrill excite you?” he asked.

Manuela, tied up and gagged, couldn’t deny it was adding something hot to the whole situation.

“I wish we didn’t have to go to this simulation,” he muttered.

“I would like to just stay here all day, with you,” he said with a whisper.

Manuela felt her lower regions getting hotter.

“PPlHEASE PrHoFESSOHR! CUM!” she begged, feeling her release approaching, the grip on her arms and ankles getting tighter as she pulled them.

Without saying a word, Byleth increased his pace, driving himself over the edge as Manuela started moaning loudly, shaking as she came. He kissed her fondly, pulling out his cock and jerking it until loads of cum landed on the songstress’s belly.

“Ugh...uh…” Manuela moaned, her hair messy, her forehead covered in sweat.

“Youh alwhaysh cum sho mhuch…” she said through her gagged mouth.

“My apologies,” Byleth replied.

“I’m..anf..noht complaining…” she said with heavy breaths.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The simulation battle was quite the easy one to accomplish. The class had managed to lure the blue lions inside the forest where the golden deers were hiding, creating confusion as the two classes ran into each other while the black eagles took them out. Hanneman was disposed first and Manuela was too distracted to prevent her class from falling into the trap. Now the only ones left were the students.

“That’s Dedue!” Edelgard stated as she saw the huge silhouette of the duscur man. He was engaged in a fight with Hilda.

“This is our chance!” said Edelgard raising her ax, but Byleth’s hand stopped her.

“Wait,” he ordered. Edelgard looked at him confused. “Look,” he muttered.

Edelgard followed his command and stood by watching.

Hilda charged with her ax, avoiding Dedue’s swing and striking back. The force of the hit broke her weapon, sending the huge student up in the air.

“Wew, what a workout,” said Hilda wiping off the sweat from her forehead, before noticing the splinters in her hands and letting an eww of disgust. 

“She just send Dedue flying?!” asked bewildered Edelgard.

“Impressive Hilda!” Byleth congratulated clapping his hands. Edelgard shot an unimpressed glare at him.

“Why thank you professor!” said Hilda, smiling and hiding her broken ax behind her back.

Edelgard puffed her cheeks as the pinkette laughed, cherishing the praises.

“It would be lying to say that it wasn’t impressive. But you cover your lack of technique with your crest's strength,” she said getting ready to attack. “Allow me to show you how little help your crest can be when facing a real enemy.” she turned around to look at the professor, fire in her eyes.

“Watch me, teacher,” she said determined as she charged her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your performance at the simulation has been excellent, professor, my congratulations.” The Archbishop said with a slight bow.

“It’s all thanks to the students,” replied Byleth, his words filled with gratitude, and a bit of dread as he recalled Edelgard almost chopping off Hilda’s head.

“I appreciate your humbleness, but you still guided them through the fight. For that, I am thanking you.” Rhea corrected him.

“Such an opportunity could have risen only thanks to you entrusting me with this role, lady Rhea.” he bowed. “ _For that_ , I am grateful,” Byleth replied with a thin smile.

 _“Oh sweet heavens please CEASE.”_ groaned Sothis rolling her eyes.

Seteth raised an eyebrow at the mutual display of gratitude. He didn’t know how to interpreter it. He looked at his left side to see Rhea’s reaction.

Rhea smiled, a warm tingle bursting in her chest.

“I knew you were capable of the role,” she said. “And I’m sure you will keep surprising us. You may leave now, I’ll have your new assignment soon.” she dismissed him with her hand.

Byleth left with a final bow without adding anything else.

“Well, he at least he knows his manners Rh--” Seteth turned to his left only to see an empty space where the archbishop stood.

Rhea had returned to her chambers, looking from above the figure of the professor walking away.

“For Fate to bring such a fine young man…”

“Perhaps you were right in your call, Sitri…” Rhea pondered, an idea forming in the back of her head. A rather sinful idea. An idea that she quickly discarded biting her finger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“EEEK!!” Bernadetta yelped as she shot her arrow, missing by a long mark the bandit leader.

Krotas laughed as he got ready to strike back when the hair on his back rose as he barely missed a magic blast fired from Dorothea.

“Bernadetta! Get out of there!”

“GOINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN” shouted the purple-haired girl as she ran like hell away from the fight.

“You damn kids!” Krotas cursed as he dodged another blast of Dorothea’s spell. With a grunt he leaped toward her, ax ready to strike.

“LET’S SEE HOW GOOD IS YOUR MAGIC NOW, NOBLE PEST!”

Dorothea attempted to fire another spell, but the close gap between them made it easier for him to dodge. The young songstress closed her eyes ready to take the hit, but only the clash of swords reached her ears.

Dorothea opened her eyes to see the professor in front of her, parrying the strike with his sword. The swing, however, had been too strong, and the ax was now planted on his shoulder, dripping blood.

“Damnit, I wasn’t fast enough,” Byleth muttered.

“What’s with you and putting yourself in front of my ax--?!” Krotas stopped mid-sentence as a loud thud made him steer himself, blood coming out of his mouth. "uH--?!"

The bandit fell on the ground, Edelgard’s ax planted on the back of his head as the princess slowly walked to retrieve her weapon.

“Thanks for the save,” Byleth grunted holding his wound.

“That was a foolish move, teacher.” the future empress said adjusting her gloves, her expression soured as she saw the gash on his shoulder.

“But the only available one. If I recall my memory, it’s not much different from the time I saved you.”Byleth replied. 

Edelgard seemed to reflect on his answer as he turned to look at Dorothea. “Is everything fine?”

“I--Yes. Thanks, professor.” Dorothea said still a bit shook.

“Good.” he nodded. “Ah, and nice throw there, Edelgard.” He added giving a thumb up of approval. Edelgard nodded satisfied, although she noticed with worry the wound on the professor's shoulder was still leaking blood. 

“I think we can now head back to-- _Oh, here’s the blood loss kicking in_. Call Linhart while... I’m... out.” he said before collapsing on the ground.

“Professor!?” Dorothea and Edelgard shouted in fear. 

…

“Well, talk about a good start,” Manuela said as she patched up Byleth.

“You’re lucky that they healed you up on the spot, otherwise you would be in far worse conditions,” she said as she applied the stitches on his shoulder.

“It’s my fault,” Dorothea said, looking down. “The professor was trying to protect me and--”

“ _Oh please Dorothy_ , what was he supposed to do? Stand by and watch you get mauled?” Manuela said.

“She’s right, Dorothea. It’s my duty as a professor to ensure you come back home safely every time.” Byleth added.

“Even if I could go back in time, I would do it again.” he continued, making the student look away embarrassed.

 _“You did it again. Six times to be exact. You cornered yourself in a situation where you could not have done nothing else really.”_ Sothis mocked him as she laid on the other bed, wiggling her legs in the air. Byleth’s eye twitched for a second at the remarks of the gremlin.

"It was foolish nonetheless," said Edelgard entering the room.

"What if instead of your shoulder he hit closer to your neck? You could have died, teacher." Edelgard scolded him.

"Experience as a mercenary is also known which part of your body you can sacrifice to protect the vital ones," he remarked.

He was sitting on the bed bare-chested, covered in scars of past battles. Edelgard and Dorothea seemed to do their best effort from avoiding their gaze on his muscles.

"Well, be careful next time. If you fell in battle the empire would lose a great asset. You too, Dorothea." Edelgard said looking away.

"Oh Eddy, how sweet of you~" the songstress winked at her.

"Which reminds me. YOU are coming with me to the training grounds." the future empress said as she grabbed her by the arm.

"W-wha?! Why?" lamented Dorothea as she was dragged outside.

"Because you need to learn how to fight in close combat if the situation of today happens again and the professor is not near enough to offer his other shoulder!" Edelgard said with determination.

“Rest well now, my teacher. I will keep the class in check in the meantime," she reassured him. 

"U-uh bye professor, see you!" waved awkwardly Dorothea.

Edelgard opened the door, making a peeking Bernadetta yelp in surprise alongside a sleepy Linhart.

“I-I-I swear I w-w-wasn’t s-s-spying!!” Bernadetta yelped with her acute voice.

“Ah, Bernadetta. How fortunate of you to be outside of your room!” Edelgard said with a surprised tone.

“I...I wanted to check on the professor…” Bernadetta said looking at the ground, her foot scraping the surface of the floor.

“I’m doing fine Bernadetta!” said Byleth waving at her. The girl simply replied with a squirmish squeal as her face became red at the sight of his naked chest.

“P-P-Professor!!” she squirmed.

“And you Linhart?” asked Edelgard, ignoring Bernadetta’s freakout.

“I wanted to check if my magic had done a good job,” said Linhart peeking in to look at Byleth. “I see the results are pretty positive,” he commented looking at his chest.

“Well, since you two are here, you’re coming to train as well, your skills need to be polished,” said Edelgard as she grabbed Bernadetta’s and Linhart’s sleeve and dragged them away with Dorothea.

“Well well,” Manuela said as she kept patching him up. “Aren’t you the charming one.”

“I’m sorry?” Byleth asked.

“Oh please. It’s clear you made quite an impression, professor. Give it 2 more months and those girls are gonna fight over you.” Manuela said shaking her head.

“Umph. I appreciate, Manuela, but I’m only trying to behave as I should.” Byleth said. 

“ _Sure_ ,” Manuela said not fully convinced.

“Besides, I already have a beautiful songstress here,” he remarked, trying to make a smile. 

Manuela leaned closer to his face, almost as to kiss him, before finishing tying up the last stitch in his shoulder, making him bulge his eyes for the pain.

“Think more about avoiding axes, otherwise, you won’t have either,” she said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room.

“Oh, and for the quick fix, I expect you in front of my door tonight past curfew!” she said as she left.

“But you’re the nurse of the school,” Byleth said confused.

“No but(t)s except yours!” said Manuela shouted down the corridor.

 _“Ah, the lustful nature of some humans,”_ Sothis said rolling her eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The insurrection lead by Lonato had required the immediate attention of the Church, who had sent the professor with his class to help to suppress the revolt. Byleth had initially requested the aid of Ashe since he knew Lonato, but the kid had doubts that clouded his mind so instead Ingrid from the blue lions had decided to take his place.

“I must thank you for helping us, Ingrid,” said Byleth as they approached the battlefield.

“No need professor, thank you for letting me battle,” said Ingrid, lance ready.

“Just stay close and don’t get too far, or I’ll have to rescue you,” jested Dorothea, walking beside her. 

“I-I will stay close,” said Ingrid, a bit confused.

“You can get close all you want with me Ingrid, I don't mind.” flirted with a giggle Dorothea.

“Uh...thanks?” said unfazed the future knight.

“Here it comes,” said Byleth as the wall of mist kept getting bigger and bigger.

The enemies were simple citizens, enrolled to fight for Lord Lonato, but thanks to the aid of the mist, they were a force to reckon with.

Ingrid tried to keep up with the fight, but she couldn’t help but notice that her skills were lacking when compared to the ones of her classmates. 

_“Are the professor’s teachings that good? Or am I slacking off?”_

Distracted by her thoughts, she didn’t notice the enemy sneaking behind her and hitting her with their lance. She fell on her back, grunting in pain as the enemy soldier charged forward. Without a second of hesitation, Ingrid raised her spear and impaled the enemy where he was standing. Another two emerged from the mist. Ingrid stood on her feet and parried one of the attacks, countering and piercing another soldier.

The last enemy standing was an armored soldier, his thick metal armor was no match for the simple training lance she had. When the soldier swung his ax, Ingrid couldn’t do anything but try to avoid being hit. Adrenaline rushing through her veins let her escape the embrace of death one, two, three times while avoiding the blade of the enemy.

Finally, a blast of fire set the soldier on fire, making him whine in pain, before a blue blur rushed against him, cutting him where he was standing.

Ingrid stood still, her heart threatening to leave her chest as the professor recomposed himself.

“I--I barely saw you!” said Ingrid astonished.

“Good job Dorothea,” said Byleth in the direction where the fire blast had come from. “Ingrid, you managed yourself well alone, but please, don’t wander off too much from the group,” he said with a stern voice.

“I--yes,” she said, huffing, the adrenaline still rushing through her veins. “I--Professor, I want to get better! Teach me how to move as fast as you do!” she pleaded with determination.

Byleth looked at her for a second, before looking behind him. “Dorothea, can you keep it up?”

“I can do my best!” the songstress said with a hint of fatigue in her voice.

“Very well then. Ingrid.” Byleth said. “Try to follow me.”

The fight against Lonato’s troops wasn’t the easiest one, especially given the dense mist that covered the battlefield. If you weren’t careful enough, you could get lost or get separated from your teammates.

Such was the fate that happened to Bernadetta.

“W-where is everyone?!” Bernadetta said on the verge of tears. She couldn’t see anything, only shadowy figures looming in the distance.

Then she saw a blur on her left.

“Hey kid!” said a female voice. Catherine emerged from the mist, followed by two knights of Seiros.

“Did you get lost?” asked Catherine while scouting the area with her eyes.

“I--I might have…” mumbled Bernadetta.

“Well, no matter,” said Catherine patting her head in reassurance. “Stick close to me until we find your--”

A scream echoed in the distance. Catherine stood her ground as Bernadetta quivered behind her.

“Ekk--!”

“Behind me kid!” she said shifting her tone of voice. A dark green blur ran across the horizon.

The professor was mauling down the enemy forces, cleaning up the way for the students, Ingrid following near after him.

“Oh, thank goddess the professor is here!” Bernadetta beamed from behind Catherine.

She watched him as he fearlessly brought down one soldier after the other. But then her eyes saw something else. From a little thicket in the middle of the field, a mage was emerging to attack the professor. Byleth was currently busy fighting off an armored knight, so the mage had a clear shot in front of him. Ingrid was still too far away from him to notice it.

Bernadetta panicked, her warning dying in her throat as she saw the mage charge his spell. Catherine hadn’t noticed the mage yet either. There was no other choice.

Without realizing it, she ran forward as she drew her bow and with an ear-shattering yell fired her arrow.

“KID--?!” Catherine asked confused. 

“PROFESSOR! WATCH OUT!” she screamed as the arrow flew.

Byleth heard her and dropped down, the arrow hitting the mage square in the face and killing him on the spot.

The mist dispersed, mostly linked to the mage’s death, as Bernadetta took a heavy breath as she saw the field turning back to normal.

“Great job there Bernadetta!” said Byleth in her direction. “Regroup with the others, you did enough for today!”

“I--Yes!” said Bernadetta, her hands trembling.

“Nice shot there, kid,” said Catherine as she patted her back. 

“I--I-- thank you.” stammered Bernadetta.

“Aha, you are quite the timid one, aren’t you?” joked Catherine.

“I--I suppose.”

“That professor…” said Catherine staring at Byleth while he kept on fighting. “He’s quite something alright.”

“H-he is a weirdo…” said Bernadetta looking away.

“Well then why do you have that dumb smile on your face?” said Catherine brushing her hair before leaping forward on the battlefield. “See you at the monastery kid!”

Bernadetta let out a sigh of relief as her hands were still trembling. But Catherine was right: despite everything, she was smiling.

She couldn’t explain why but the dumb grin kept getting bigger as she recalled the cheering of the professor.

\---

Ingrid couldn’t describe the feeling that was running across her body. A mixture of dread, excitement, and bloodlust carried her spear as she tried to keep up with the Professor while fighting against the enemy soldiers. She and the professor were now back to back, surrounded yet dominating the enemy. What a strange sensation.

“Ingrid!” the professor called.

She spun around, while Byleth took her place, and she slashed down another enemy. A macabre dance of slaughter. One enemy after the other, their weapons always so close to reaching them but never managing to. Ingrid's mind was empty, going with the flow of motions, survival the only primal instinct. Even when it was over, and they were alone, her heart couldn’t stop beating. She turned around, watching the professor as he wiped the blood of his sword on his coat. His breath was heavy, and she unintentionally synchronizes her breath with him.

He looked at her, his eyes brimming with the same adrenaline that rushed through her veins.

“My--My heart can’t stop beating,” says Ingrid half-panicked.

“Adrenaline rush. It’s normal,” he said calmly.

“It feels like I’m going to explode,” she said worried, bringing her hand to her chest.

Byleth took her hand, holding it tightly. The same hands that until a few minutes ago had killed countless people now were gently caressing her.

“Breath deeply. 1, 2, 3, inhale. 1, 2, 3, exhale.” he said with composure.

Ingrid now felt her heartbeat getting faster, the professor being so close to her, holding her hand, after saving her from death...it was just like her chivalry stories.

“I-I can’t calm down…” she stammered. “Not with you looking at me…” she muttered, lost in his eyes.

To this day, she doesn’t know why she leaped towards him and kissed him. But the professor, after the initial surprise, kissed her back.

“It’s the adrenaline.” tried to justify Byleth. “It’s making us act foolishly.” he continued.

“I--Yes.” Ingrid complied.

“If you want, there is a way to get rid of it,” Byleth said.

“...?”

\---

“GHN! GHN!”

Ingrid bate the skirt of her uniform to quiet the moans, her nails digging deep inside the tree as her palms keep her steady. Byleth held her hips firmly, thrusting with force deep inside her ass.

_“I can’t compromise my...integrity,” she said while they were making out before she turned around and lifted up her skirt, revealing her blue undergarment._

_“My father would never forgive me...but…” she continued removing her panties._

_“I know this works too,” she said spreading her asscheeks and showing her butthole._

Byleth had been gentle at first, adjusting and making sure it was comfortable for both of them before increasing the pace.

Now however he was pounding with force, still riding off the adrenaline rush of the fight. Ingrid felt her knees weak as she pressed her face against the tree, desperately trying to not give their location away. Hidden in a little forest, surrounded by the natural mist of the place, while everyone was probably looking for them.

The thought of being found out both terrified Ingrid, and excited her. Her sex dripped with juice, moist for the pleasure the professor was giving her through her anal hole.

“GH!” Ingrid hissed, feeling a heat growing larger and larger from her core.

“F-faster…” she whispered, pleading the professor to increase his speed.

The professor complied, lifting up one of her legs and pressing his body against her back. Ingrid let out a silent gasp, feeling the entirety of Byleth’s cock deep inside her, hitting her deep while her body was squashed between the tree and his body. Byleth's hand reached her ponytail and pulled it hard, forcing her head to loll back to let him see her face.

Ingrid hissed, the line between pain and pleasure mixing and numbing her mind. She opened her mouth, exchanging with the professor sloppy kisses while he kept hammering her canal, the heat from inside her body getting bigger and bigger.

Her climax erupted in a suppressed moan as she bit her finger, her pussy squirting on the tree as she felt the professor cum as well, filling her ass with loads of his semen.

They stood in silence for a while, still attached, breathing.

“Not... a word about this, ok?” asked Ingrid, a mixture of conflicting emotions crossing her mind.

“Of course,” said Byleth. “You can see it as endurance training.”

“Not funny,” commented Ingrid.

“Also a sneaking lesson,” he added.

“NOT. FUNNY.” she said flustered. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
“So! You are the new professor!” Catherine approached the professor on the training grounds. “I heard quite a lot of stories of you!”

“I’m just a mercenary,” replied Byleth selling himself short.

“And a modest one too! You’re just my type!” Catherine smiled. Byleth could see it wasn’t a genuine one.

“I saw you on the battlefield against Lonato.” she continued. “Even with the fog, you were moving like a creature from hell.” Catherine’s eyes stared at him. “I see the title Ashen Demon isn’t unworthy.”

“Ah. You know that one. I hate to admit it fits,” Byleth said.

“Well, Lady Rhea still chose you as a professor, so I will not object,” she said with a smirk. “You know your way on the battlefield.” Catherine leaned closer. 

“But fair warning, I’m keeping an eye on you.”

“I see,” Byleth replied. Catherine appeared friendly and approachable, but she had proven herself against Lonato she was someone you don’t wanna mess with. An eerie silence fell between the two. 

“Hey now, don’t let it get to you." Catherine tried to change the subject. "Say, why don’t we spar a little? I kinda want to fight you ever since I saw you on the battlefield,” she asked in a friendly manner.

“I don’t see why not, quick training session never hurts.” Byleth agreed. 

What followed was one of the longest duels both the swordsmen ever had. It started slowly with well-placed hits and counters, but soon enough they were exchanging serious blows. Catherine was testing Byleth, and he didn’t want to disappoint. Needless to say, with one’s blood knight temperament and the other’s loyal mercenary’s one, the situation quickly escalated.

The duel kept going from midday to dusk, the torches being the only source of light in the training arena (a parting gift from Jeriza, who had “business to attend to”).

They both were sweaty, covered in bruises and cuts, their breaths rasped as they were both showed signs of exhaustion.

“What, running out of breath already?” Catherine mocked him.

“I could ask you the same,” Byleth replied.

“You hit quite hard, kid,” she replied, grunting as her hand massaged her side.

“And you hit harder,” he remarked, trying to scroll off the pain from his leg.

“How about we finish this?” Catherine said with a determined smile. The grip on her wooden sword was crushing it, and after hours and hours of intense fight it was it had taken the shape of Catherine’s fist.

“Ladies first,” Byleth responded raising his wooden sword. The base was getting loose, parrying all those hits had put a substantial amount of pressure on it.

Byleth and Catherine's swords clashed, the force behind their respective blows collided. The two swords broke. One by the handle, the other by the base.

The two swordsmen stood in surprise still, processing what just happened. Then they both laughed. They laughed until their lungs started to hurt and they had to stand on their knees to not collapse.

“I’ve never...ahah..never see this happen before!” laughed Catherine.

“Me neither.” giggled Byleth.

“You must be one hell of a fighter to bring the sword to that condition!”

“I was just about to say the same about you.”

With a shrug, Byleth tossed away the broken sword before raising his fists.

“Well, might as well try to see who’s the best till the end, wouldn’t you say?”

“You want to end it in a fistfight? _Your funeral_.” Catherine smiled back, raising her clenched fists.

\------

_“Mh…”_

Slopping kisses was all they could do, the tension finally breaking as the two fighters were making out, discarding their clothes on the dirt floor, their muscles sore and their body sweaty, completely overwhelmed with lust as they clashed against one of the columns.

“You wanna end it in endurance?” asked Byleth before biting her neck.

“Nnnhhh...I don’t play if I don’t know I’ll win,” she replied, lifting her shirt and feeling the cold stone against her back.

Byleth opened his zipper as Catherine undid her pants. With a final adjustment, Byleth entered Catherine without a problem, lifting up her legs as he pressed her against the column.

“Fuuuuck…” Catherine moaned as he started thrusting.

His arms held high her legs as he moved his hips, the smell of sweat and sex filling his nostrils and driving him wild. Catherine was caressing and sucking her breasts, savoring the bittersweet taste of their workout.

“Um-Uhg. Not bad kid.” Catherine let out a little moan as she pressed the back of her head against the column as she felt his cock plunge deeper inside of her.

“Y-you’re good,” she muttered.

Byleth kept his pacing, his head buried on Catherine’s neck, biting down on her skin. Catherine returned the favor, locking her legs behind his back and sucking on his neck without a care in the world until it formed a big purple hickey.

“But can you go faster?” she challenged him, still not completely off from their competition.

....

_SLAPH! SLAPH! SLAPH!_

“GODDESS!” Catherine bit her lip as she squeezed her hands around his shoulders.

Byleth kept hammering the Seiros Knight against the column, her back pressed against the cold stone as she bounced on the force of his thrusts.

“UhM! Shit! K-Keep going…” was all she mustered to say as her senses were overwhelmed. Her legs closed tighter around him as she could feel her climax approaching.

“Shit! FUCK I’M GONNA!!!” Catherine cried out as she came, squirting all over his cock and as her legs tightened around his waist, almost leaving him without air.

Byleth endured the lack of air and kept pounding, making the knight flip her head back as she could already feel a second orgasm approaching.

“Fuck! S--Sto..wait...you could...make me coooommeeee--NHHHGGG!!!!” she shut her eyes as she could feel her tired body starting to shake again.

With a final thrust, Byleth finally came with a grunt, his cum leaking and dripping down on the sand floor.

His knees finally gave away, and the two ended up on the ground, covered in sweat, cum, and dirt.

“ _Anf... anf... anf..._ It’s.. _.anf_ ...still.. _.anf_...a draw…” Catherine commented, her lungs begging for air as she was on the verge of passing out.

“Agree... _anf_ …” replied Byleth tired.

Little did they know, a shadow on the corned turned around and disappeared.

 _“Seems you’re having fun.”_ Sothis popped up out of nowhere, scaring Byleth.

 _“What—?!”_ he replied to her in his thoughts. _“Were you watching!?”_ Byleth asked with his mind in a state of panic.

 _“Luckily no,”_ Sothis said. _“I woke up just in time to hear your animal grunts. You sound like a boar in heat.”_

 _“Always the charming,”_ he replied irked.

 _“Think more about getting dressed and clean yourself off. Or better yet, clean first and dress second.”_ She replied looking at his half-naked body covered in dirt.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The refectory was quite full. Jeralt sat in silence, eating his lunch, looking at his son with a puzzled expression.

Byleth was eating on the other side of the table in silence as well, trying to ignore his father’s gaze hammering him. His eyes were tired, his mind barely functioning, and his body still sore. His last night escapade had really dried him out.

Only the occasional chattering of the students passing nearby his table brought him back to the real world.

He sometimes turned around his head to look at the other tables, often crossing eyes with students who were checking him out, making them giggle with laughter. He could have sworn even Edelgard had moved her head away a second before he looked at her.

“So.” Jeralt started. Byleth snapped back to meet his stern gaze.

“Did you fall down the stairs?” the captain continued.

“Pardon?” Byleth asked in confusion.

“You are covered in cuts and bruises. Did you spend the night in the city getting in trouble?” he said stuffing his mouth with food.

“Oh, these? I had a sparring session yesterday with Catherine.” Byleth replied. He wasn’t lying.

“Uh-uh,” Jeralt said unimpressed taking a sip of water from his glass. “Is the hickey on your neck from the sparring session as well?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

Byleth covered his neck, cursing himself.

 _“Bbbbuuuusteeed,”_ said Sothis as she wiggled her legs in the air, leaning over the table on her elbows.

“...shit,” muttered Byleth.

“I guess that answers the question,” Jeralt said groaning as he rearranged his seat. “And say, had you have one of your “sparring sessions” with anyone else?” he inquired.

“No,” stated Byleth.

Jeralt looked at him with an unimpressed face.

“Not with any student,” admitted Byleth.

Jeralt’s gaze didn’t falter.

“...Not with any students of _my course._ ” he finally admitted.

“ _Yet,_ ” added Jeralt with a grunt, resting his head on his arm. “Kid, I get it, these students have your age or are even older, but you are in the heart of Fodlan’s church, you can’t just--”

“What are you talking about?” inquired Leonie, sitting next to Jeralt.

The two mercenaries looked at the redhead with a confused expression.

“Leonie what are you doing here?” asked Byleth.

“Eating.” replied the girl puzzled.

“Why are you eating with us?” kept asking Byleth.

“What’s wrong with eating with my professor and my mentor?” she replied with another question.

“The Golden deer table has plenty of space. Shouldn’t you spent time with your companions?” proposed Byleth as he pointed at the table.

“Nah, besides, they are all talking about you, professor,” she replied.

“Is that so,” said Jeralt, eyeing him. Byleth however, was surprised to hear this.

“Oh yeah, the professor is quite popular among the students,” Leonie said. “I hear some people are planning to change class to just be taught by you!” she added before a doubt crossed her mind.

“Actually, I think only Lorenz mentioned this. Yeah, it was Lorenz.”

Byleth turned to see the Golden Deer table. Lorenz was yelling something at Claude, who was ignoring him while eating. Right beside him was Hilda, who simply smiled and waved at the professor with an embarrassed face.

“...Although you are not quite the captain—” Leonie kept talking, as she had done thus far while Byleth was distracted by the golden deers’ shenanigans.

“Well I have to go, it’s getting late. See you later kiddo.” Jeral said standing up and leaving in a rush, clearly fed up.

“Captain Jeralt! Wait!” Leonie grabbed her lunch and ran after him, leaving Byleth alone.

“Finally. I really needed a minute for myself.” Byleth murmured.

 _“I wouldn’t count on that for long,”_ Sothis replied tilting her head behind him.

Byleth turned around.

It was like a dam broke. A flood of female students rushed in his direction, eager to sit beside him. Byleth was pondering whenever or not jumping off the window to avoid being swarmed, but a new voice caught his attention.

“I see you are pretty popular among the girls, professor.”

Edelgard said as she sat on the other side of the table, as the swarm of students was stopped by Hubert, who used himself as a barrier to stop the charge.

 _“This is a worthy sacrifice for her grace._ ” were Hubert’s last thoughts as he was overwhelmed by a swarm of female students, burying him.

“Princess Edelgard,” Byleth said. “To what the honor?”

“Merely chatting with my teacher,” she said with a soft smile. “So, have you gotten used to the monastery life?” she asked.

“I’ll be honest, I’m not the type,” Byleth said, gesturing behind him the blob of students trampled above Hubert.

“Considering how much you’re popular among students, I suppose your life has been quite busy,” she said.

“Am I _that_ liked?” asked Byleth.

“I would say quite,” Edelgard said. “You have excellent leadership and command skills, your swordsmanship is well known and although you have some...odd traits, most agree you are a friendly person to chat with.” she finished complimenting him. “Or maybe it’s just the novelty effect.”

Byleth was flattered, but he knew that Edelgard was probably here with an objective in mind. But that didn’t exclude the fact that he could have fun in finding out what it was.

“Quite the praise. Are they all rumors you gathered or some come from your personal opinion?” Byleth teased with his deadpan voice.

“I--!” Edelgard’s pale skin couldn’t really hide that well her blush as she covered her mouth with her hand.

 _“*Cough*!”_ she faked coughing. “I can’t deny you have quite the charming aura around yourself,” Edelgard stated.

 _“Must be my charm. No need to thank me.”_ Sothis intruded on his thoughts.

“I think it’s nothing special.” Byleth dismissed her.

“ _Hey!”_ Sothis ghost-kicked him in the knee.

“Do not sell yourself short my teacher,” Edelgard said with her normal light smile.

“To have you in the empire would be an extremely valuable resource.”

“Are you still trying to recruit me in the empire, your highness?” Byleth said dissatisfied.

“Should I not?” Edelgard asked leaning over on her elbows. “I can assure you I can be very resolute when I want something.” she continued.

Byleth was this close to making a flirtatious comment, but straight-up flirting with future empress was NOT a wise move. Maybe. It couldn’t hurt if he replied, could it?

“Well, I have not made a decision yet, but if it means having more chances to meet you, you are more than welcome to try.” and having said that, Byleth rose up from the table, leaving a very flustered Edelgard alone with her thoughts.

“As long as--Oh, what in the world does that mean?!” she asked red in the face, before slamming face down on the table to cover her embarrassment.

“ _You demon. Playing with the strings of a young woman’s heart.”_ Sothis shook her head in disappointment as she floated beside him.

“It’s called teasing,” Byleth replied. It was also one of his safest attempts so far.

 _“You truly are unsalvageable,_ _”_ Sothis said with a resigned tone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth was making the rounds of the monastery, his mind caught up with how to improve his students’ skills. His hair blew with a soft breeze and he groped the handle of his sword. He turned around but found a blade already pressing against his throat.

“Not bad. Still not fast enough.” Shamir stated as she backed away and drew back her knife.

“I had the suspicion it was you, Shamir,” Byleth said lowering his sword. “An actual assassin wouldn’t have let that gust of air blow.”

“Fair enough. I wanted to see your reflexes,” replied Shamir. “Especially after that rough session yesterday with my partner.” Shamir continued.

“Ah. You watched the fight?” asked Byleth. They did quite gathered a little crowd during their fight, but it died down at sunset while they were still fighting.

“Only the last part,” said Shamir. “I’m surprised you still had all that strength.”

Byleth blinked, processing what she just said.

“ _Oh,_ ” he muttered.

“It was late, and she hadn’t shown up for our meeting. So I looked for her. You can imagine my surprise when I found her warped around you.” Shamir said with her emotionless tone.

“I’m sorry for making you worry.” Byleth managed to say.

“Don’t be.” Shamir interrupted. “She’s my partner but that doesn’t mean we don’t have our lives.”

“Besides” Shamir continued, with a slight smile. “She sure looked like she was enjoying it.”

“I--thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” she replied. “Shame she didn’t invite me if she was planning to do that.”

“I don’t think she had planned that,” Byleth suggested.

“Can be. She’s way too impulsive.” Shamir shook her head.

“You, on the other hand, are quite the calculator,” said Byleth.

“You kinda become detached after doing what I’ve been doing after a while. I’m sure you understand.” her face barely showed any emotion. It was much like Byleth’s.

“I do,” he replied.

Silence fell as the two stared at each other.

“Despite how long you’ve been a mercenary, your beauty is still intact,” Byleth said out of the blue.

“Seriously? Are you moving on me?” asked Shamir crooking her head.

“Well, you are quite attractive,” Byleth said. “And we both are mercenaries. We both know how things work. Better get to the point rather than get lost in pointless chit chat, don’t you think?”

“You are blunt,” she said. “I like that.” she continued with an unusual confident smile. “And you’re a looker too.”

Shamir leaned over his ear.

“My room. 5 minutes.”

—————————

_SLURPHHH_

Shamir sucked with vigor as his cock kept venturing further down her throat, his massive member stretching the insides of her mouth and forcing her to adapt. Shamir used her hands to hold it steady, as her tongue licked it to ease the process. Byleth stood still, letting Shamir do all the work until it was ready, just as she instructed.

“Ohjj” Shamir said, her mouth stuffed with his cock. “Gho” she muttered gesturing an Ok with her hand.  
Byleth started moving, his shaft shifting in and out of her mouth. He moaned in pleasure when her hand started massaging his balls as he pumped. He knew that he had to wait a little longer, yet he lingered for more. He thrust slowly for a while until his hands clasped around Shamir’s head.

“Shamir, I can’t--”

The mercenary simply gave him the ok with a hand sight with her eyes closed, focused on her task. One of her hands wandered inside her pants, fingering her wet entrance.

It was all he needed.

His thrusts became faster and faster, pounding her throat, hammering it until he was on the verge of coming.

_SLURP SLURP SLURP_

Pre-cum and spit dripped down from her mouth as she felt his member scraping her palate, her gag reflex standing ready to set in if things went awry. Her fingers wildly rubbing her clitoris as it wet her panties.

With a final thrust, he pushed his cock far down her throat as he came, Shamir squirted while her throat was filled to the brim.

_SNAP!_

The force of his climax was so much that her choker broke, as Shamir moaned as her mouth was filled with cum, driving her wild.

Byleth pulled out, letting Shamir finally breathe as she took slow breaths while swallowing the huge load he left inside.

“That was…”

“A lot..”

Shamir muttered as she still had droplets of cum falling from her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Byleth said concerned, checking on Shamir to see if everything was fine.

The mercenary jumped on him as she discarded her green jacket and pulled down her black corset, letting her breasts free.

“You will be,” she muttered as she started undoing her pants.

 _“Looks like the hunter has become the prey,”_ Sothis said, watching from above.

 _“It’s not a hunter/prey thing,”_ though Byleth before Shamir grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the floor.

 _“I think it just became.”_ replied smugly Sothis.

“Fuck me until you’re dry, got that?” asked Shamir.

“No need to say it twice,” Byleth said a bit surprised. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The attempt at Rhea’s life was confirmed to be a ruse the moment the students entered the underground and found the west church extremists raiding the tomb.

Yet the most surprising thing was the menacing knight with a skull helmet standing still in the middle of the large room.

His red eyes followed the blonde cleric student as she defeated one enemy after another while healing her teammates.

An archer managed to get a clear view and knocked his bow, the blow most than likely fatal. His composure stiffened as he was unsure of what to do.

“Mercedes!” Byleth jumped in at the last moment, breaking the arrow with a swift strike.

“Be careful of your surroundings!” the professor said.

“Y-yes! Thank you!” Mercedes said with a smile.

“You’re welcome.” Byleth smiled back.

Low angry mumbles came from the Death Knight, as his aura suddenly became far more threatening, scaring the nearby zealots.

“Hey!” a high-pitched voice squealed at his side. The Death Knight turned and looked at the small student standing with her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know what your deal is, but you’re in the way!” Lysithea said as she got ready to attack.

**“What’s a child doing here? Go play with some dolls, this is not--”**

Dark spikes of magic materialized around him in a second, looming over his head.

“I AM NOT. A. CHILD.” Lysithea yelled as she lowered her wand.

 **“Wait--”** The death knight took a moment to process what was happening. **“This is--”**

“DARK SPIKES T!” she screamed with all the air in her lungs.

**“OH SH--”**

The spikes crashed down on the Death Knight, erupting in an explosion.

Everyone in the vault stood silent, a bit scared.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“So you decided to join in Professor’s Byleth course?” Seteth asked as he looked through the transfer request.

“Yup. Me and Shamir have decided to help out the professor with the students. He’s still new at this after all.” she said.

Shamir simply nodded with a light smile. Sure, it was also for the students, but both knights knew the real reason why they wanted to spend more time around the professor.

“Well, it seems everything is in check. You’ll assist the professor in your daily duties but still conduct missions when requested. Is that alright?”

“Sure thing!” smiled Catherine.

“Very well then.”

Seteth was left in his office, pondering about the new professor.

“Endorsement first by Lady Rhea, then Manuela, and now Catherine and Shamir. The professor seems to be rather...popular with the fair sex. Uhm.” Seteth pondered. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Come on, it should work if I do like...this…”_

Byleth’s breath irked as he felt a warm sensation between his legs. Something was wrong.

_“Uh?”_

_“Curses!”_

Byleth woke up startled, covered in sweat, his lungs begging for air. He needed a moment to regain himself, but as he calmed down, he noticed the raging boner throbbing in his pants.

“Damn, this is weird.” He usually didn’t get aroused while sleeping. Definitely weird. Thinking some fresh air could help him cool down, Byleth took off.

The moon shone brightly as Garrec Marr was in deep sleep, except for a quite aroused professor in his attempts to cool off.

He was wandering in the empty hallways as a muffled sound caught his ears. Sounded like someone was yelling for help. Byleth rushed towards the sound, arriving at Edelgard’s quarters. From inside he could hear the future empress yells.

“Edelgard?!” Byleth knocked at the door, grabbing the door. It was unlocked.

“Who’s there!?” Edelgard asked with fear.

“It’s me, Edelgard. Byleth,” he said as he slowly opened the door.

“Oh. Professor…” she let out a sigh of relief.

“What...what are you doing here?” she asked confused.

“I was restless,” Byleth says.

Edelgard found herself red in the face, surprised by the answer.

“What could that possibly mean?” she asked with a deep blush.

“I think the explanation is pretty clear.”

“I...see,” she said a bit embarrassed. This was getting awry pretty fast.

“I heard screaming. Having a nightmare?”

“I...yes,” Edelgard said.

“I see. I apologize then, after a nightmare you are probably not in the best mood for pointless flirting.” Byleth said.

“Well, it’s not like I don’t--Nevermind.”

“Is everything fine?” inquired Byleth.

“I..... guess I’m just tired,” Edelgard said.

“Well, I don’t want to disturb you further,” Byleth replied.

As he turned around, Edelgard grabbed his wrist.

“Wait...teacher….”

Edelgard blushed in silence.

“I don’t wanna go to sleep yet. Not to have another nightmare.”

“Is there something I can help?”

Edelgard’s face reddened.

“Maybe you could stay here and we could...talk?”

————

“T-teacher…”

Edelgard whispered his name as she laid on top of him, her naked back against his chest as he squeezed her breasts, cuddling her as he slowly made love to her. Edelgard was red in the face, eyes shut as she tried to suppress the lewd moans coming out of her mouth.

“Teacher...kiss me…” pleaded Edelgard.

Byleth complied, their tongue meeting as they kissed with passion, her cheeks reddening more than before.

“I--I never felt something like...this…” Edelgard moaned as she felt his member probe her insides.

“Are you liking it?” asked Byleth.

“I love it.” she smiled before coming back to kiss him.

...

_Slap Slap Slap_

The slow gentle sex had left its place to a faster one, Edelgard still on top of him as his arms were tied behind her head.

“T-T-Teeeaahcher…” she moaned as her hands rested on her stomach, feeling his cock making a bulge every time he went inside her.

“It’s so big…” she moaned.

“I--” she started before her voice died in her throat. Her body started shaking, her hands clutching the sheets.

“Teacher I’m coming! I’m coming I’m coming I’M COMING!!!” she screamed as she started moving her hips wildly, her moans now cry for relief as she could feel herself near to climax.

“Please teacher! Together!”

Byleth kissed her again as he grunted, his climax finally erupting, as he pulled out his cock from her gashing entrance and came on her stomach.

Edelgard came at the same moment, spraying with her cum his cock and the bed.

“..teacher…” was all Edelgard could say before sleep took her, making her rest her head against Byleth’s. They stood like this until the following morning, holding their hands as they drifted in the world of dreams.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Arundel was silent as the librarian Tomas approached him in the garden of the monastery.

“Solon?” asked Lord Arundel, with a confused tone.

“Thales?” asked back Tomas, confused as well.

“Where is The Flame Emperor?” inquired Arundel as he looked around.

“You mean they haven’t spoken with you yet?” Tomas crooked his head.

“No.”

The two stared at each other in silence.

“What is going on here?” Tomas said irritated.

“Perhaps there has been an inconvenience.” Arundel wondered aloud stroking his beard.

…

“Ah! Ah! AH!”

Edelgard moaned loudly as the desk creaked, her buttcheeks red for the abuse they have endured so far, as Byleth loomed on top of her, thrusting inside her gushing pussy.

“T-Teacher!! AH!” Edelgard moaned as she could feel her heels not touching the ground anymore, the thrusts of Byleth were slowly shifting her weight onto the desk, the fabric of her red stocking brushing against the corner of the table. Her hair was slowly coming undone as her forehead sweat profusely, one of the cons of doing while still (almost) fully dress up. Only her skirt had been lifted up and panties lowered to let the professor make his way in.

Byleth grunted in her ears, his strong hands resting at the sides of her head as he shifted his weight in every thrust.

“G-Godness…” the princess rolled her eyes, her mind starting to get hazy.

“Edelgard, you are amazing.” Byleth moaned softly.

“And you a-as well,” she said, biting her gloved finger to suppress the meowls out of her mouth before a thought crossed her mind, making her eyes wide open.

“T-Teacher I have a meeting to attend to…” Edelgard muttered.

“It can wait 5 more minutes. Relax.” Byleth said leaning over and biting her neck. Edelgard purred.

“I guess it can wait…” she smiled complacently.

…

“So what should we do?” Tomas wondered.

“We stick to the plan of course,” Thales said, dropping off his disguise. “As we always have done. Duscur, the golpe. No matter what we keep going forward with the plan.

“This was more of a debriefing than anything else, anyway. Get Kronya ready. Soon her moment will arrive. " he ordered before leaving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Professor!”

Dorothea found Byleth who was just coming out of his office. The professor seemed to stir up a little as she approached him.

“Dorothea, do you need anything?” he asked a bit caught in the moment.

“I was actually looking for Professor Manuela, have you seen her?” asked Dorothea.

“I’m afraid not, no,” said Byleth leaning against the door. “Is it important? If I find her I could refer her your message.” he offered.

“NO! Ehrm--Actually, it doesn’t matter,” said Dorothea way too quickly, as she tugged away from the hair behind her ear. “You know, ladies talk,” she added to not sound too suspicious.

Byleth looked at her confused. Dorothea kept eye-contact, flustered in the face, and faking a smile.

“But no matter!” she said in a desperate attempt to change the topic. “Since you are here, I wanted to ask.” Dorothea leaned in closer “Have you...find someone yet?”

“I’m not sure I follow,” said Byleth, pressing his back against the door of his office to make sure it stayed close.

“You know. Someone you want to know better.” winked Dorothea.

“I want to know everyone better,” replied Byleth.

“Oh, that’s nice, but it’s not really what I was getting at--”

“I know,” Byleth said with a light smile.

“Have to say, I haven’t really found a specific someone to share the rest of my life with,” said Byleth.

“Oh? You prefer going around breaking young girls’ hearts as they say?”

“Is that really what the rumors say about me?” asked Byleth.

“There are many rumors about you, professor.” Dorothea smiled teasingly.

“And you believe them?” questioned Byleth, raising an eyebrow with a cocky attitude.

“To some maybe. Maybe not.” She winked. “I would like to find out myself.”

“Well, I would be more than glad to assist you then,” Byleth responded.

Dorothea jumped backward in surprise.

“I-I!” she blushed.

“You weren’t expecting me to flirt back? I thought you heard the rumors.” he smiled. “Or so they say.” he joked.

“Oh, Professor!” said Dorothea laughing. “You got me there for a second! Ahaha..aha…”

She quickly recomposed, adjusting her skirt. “Anyway, I’ll keep looking for Manuela, let me know if you see her.”

“Noted,” replied Byleth.

He watched Dorothea walking away, her hips swinging left and right.

 _“She’s doing it on purpose.”_ said Sothis. “ _I can see her smile from here_.”

“I know.”

_“...You are still staring.”_

“I know.”

 _“Heavens, what am I gonna do with you,”_ Sothis said shaking her head.

The door of his office opened, and a rather messed up Manuela peeked around the side to side to see if the camp was clear.

“Was that Dorothy?” asked Manuela, her messy hair falling on her face.

“That she was. She wanted to talk to you about some “ladies stuff”.”

“Oh, she probably wanted to know what kind of push-ups I use.” Manuela scratched her head. “I am not sure, but I think it’s because of you, professor,” said Manuela teasing.

“Well, from my experience she’s asking the best person in the field.” Byleth said.

“Uhmhmhmh.” she giggled as she grabbed his collar. “Why you, let me show you again what “the best in the field” can do” she said as she pulled him in his office, ready for another round.

 _“You have a lesson in 10 minutes!”_ Sothis shouted at him frustrated while the door was closed on her face.

 _“Oh you are gonna pay for this.”_ Sothis gritted her teeth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Anf..anf…” Byleth wiped away the sweat from his frown as he took deep breaths.

Carrying the massive list of books Lysithea had requested him had proven to be a far more difficult task than he expected. The pile was massive! He still had no idea how the old Tomas was able to handle it over to him without breaking a sweat.

“Hello professor!” said Hilda as she waltzed around him.

“Hilda, hello, you seem to have caught me in a difficult moment.” replied Byleth.

“I can see that, professor,” said Hilda as she giggled.

“Say, that pile of books sure looks heavy,” said Hilda. “Would you like a hand?”

“I--I would like it, actually,” said Byleth.

“You just had to ask!” Hilda swiftly took off half of the pile, holding it with just one hand.

“Is this enough?”

“Sure is!” said Byleth. “Thank you, Hilda.”

“That strength of yours is quite something,” he commented.

“Oh, well, I guess,” said Hilda a bit embarrassed. “But it’s not something a fair maiden like me should possess.” she said. “Besides, I don’t usually like to do physical tasks like these.”

“Well, more the reason to thank you then,” he said.

“Oh no worries, professor, it was a pleasure, but this wasn’t the reason why I’ve come for you.” Hilda said hugging her hands behind her back.

“Oh?”

“Well, you see, I wanted to ask you if mayyybee you could cancel your request for my assistance in your next mission…”

“I...well… I suppose I could...but you should try to train and--”

“Oh thank you professor!” said Hilda gleeful, running away before he could say anything.

“But--Hilda wait!” and before he knew it, he was alone.

 _“I think you just got played,”_ said Sothis.

Byleth looked at the pile of books Hilda left behind. It looks like in the end he still had to do all the work himself.

“Uhm. This is not the end, Hilda.”

 _“My oh my, I fear the poor girl that feels under your wrath,”_ said Sothis mocking him.

“You would be the first on my list,” said Byleth.

 _“How ungrateful, after allI I have done for you.”_ said with a fake offended tone.

“You are doing it out of necessity for your survival,” said Byleth grunting lifting the books.

_“Well that might be true, but you should still be flattered.”_

“(Only thing flat here is your chest)” muttered Byleth while his muscles yelled in pain.

 _“WHAT WAS THAT?”_ yelled Sothis.

“Nothing.”

Sothis kept staring at him as he walked away, her pout covering her blushing cheeks.

_“The GAUL!”_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another restless night. Byleth really didn’t know why lately he was waking up with an erection. Could it be for all his sexual escapades? Probably, but not for sure.

He tried to call Sothis, hoping to chat with her would calm him down, but the gremlin inside his head was silent.

 _“Probably sleeping_ ” he though. The quarters were silent as he walked, the light of the moon shining on the wooden handrail.

“Professor?” a voice called from behind.

“Mercedes.” Byleth turned to meet the young woman’s gaze.

“What are you doing so up late?”

“Oh, I was praying. I always give a prayer before going to sleep.”

“But it’s the middle of the night.”

“...I had...troubles sleeping recently.” Mercedes said, blushing.

“Something wrong?” Byleth asked.

“I…” Mercedes whispered.

“I fear I might have befallen for somebody.”

“That’s a good thing!” Byleth smiled.

“I am not sure about that…”

“Why not?”

“I...I fear they might not return my affection.”

“I see. But you will not know until you try. You are a beautiful woman, Mercedes, you have nothing to fear.”

“I see...Thank you, professor.” Mercedes smiled.

“You’re welcome.” he nodded. “It’s getting late, so maybe it’s best if we both head back to sleep and—”

Mercedes grabbed Byleth's hand.

  
“A-Already? Can’t you stay around a little longer?” she asked with a bit of distress.

The girl’s panicked movements surprised Byleth, but made him notice even something else. Her usual attire was different. Her blouse was missing, leaving her chest exposed, covered only by her shawl.

“Mercedes, sorry to bring it up, but it seems you are missing…” he gestured to the chest

“Oh…? Oh!” she noticed. ”Heavens, I must have forgotten it in my room.”

“It’s a shame, but it happens,” Byleth said a nervous laugh.

“Yeah...a shame,” Mercedes said with a strange tone.

“...”

“...”

Mercedes reached her shawl, pulling it apart to let more of her skin show.

“You need to relax, professor,” she said, leaning closer.

“It’s cold outside…”

\-------

“Oh! OH!!”

Mercedes moaned loudly as she bounced on his lap, the chair creaked every time she lowered herself on his cock, her asshole stretching as it welcomed the professor above average size member.

Byleth held firm her rear, widening it to let his member enter easier inside her ass, guiding her as she slid in and out while his mouth sucked and tasted her bosoms.

Their clothes were scattered around the room as they sat on a chair in the middle, almost naked, save for Mercedes’ high blue stockings.

“Professor…” Mercedes moaned as Byleth bite her nipple.

Her gentle hands brushed against his hair to gain his attention. Byleth let go of her breast, gazing up at her with a captured look, his breathing heavy but frantic.

Mercedes captured his lips, her heart pounding as she hugged his head while her hips ground against him, feeling his cock twitch inside of her.

“It’s so good…” Mercedes whispered biting her lower lip.

“Are you enjoying this?” Byleth asked.

“Very,” she replied, her eyes closed as she kept moving her hips forward and back.

SLAP!

Byleth’s hand came crashing against Mercedes's rear, making her squeal for the surprise.

“Ayye! P-Professor…” Mercedes said as her face reddened.

“I’m sorry, was that too sudden?” asked Byleth concerned.

“N-No…” Mercedes said. “You just...caught me by surprise.” she continued.

“I apologies,” he whispered brushing a chunk of hair off her face.

Mercedes brushed her cheek against his hand.

“No need. Let’s not stop,” she said kissing him on the forehead.

Mercedes rested her hands on his shoulders as she started moving again, her rhythm now faster than before, sweat already forming and scrolling down her back as her hair flopped around with every motion.

“Godness...Mercedes…you are...fantastic” Byleth moaned softly.

The girl smiled, taking pride in making her lover behave like this.

“Let it out professor.” she leaned closer to his ear. “I know you’re holding back,” she revealed.

Byleth looked at her with concern, a part of him wanting to follow on his instincts, and the other who didn’t.

“I’m not sure if…”

“I want it,” Mercedes said. “Please..” she said letting out a moan. “Please,” she said grinding against him. “I wanted this for so long…”

Byleth felt his climax rising up, and with a final display of power, he lifted her up as he was on the verge of coming.

“Mercedes!” Byleth shouted as he kissed her, burying his shaft deep inside her as the girl locked her legs behind his back, welcoming the warm seed pouring inside her rear.

“MMMMHHH!!!” Mercedes moaned while her lips were sealed in a kiss, her climax crashing down as she felt Byleth’s warm cum filling her ass.

After a while, they finally broke their kiss, dazed and overwhelmed with pleasure. Byleth gently dropped Mercedes on the bed, while he grabbed some towels to clean himself up.

“Wait,” Mercedes said. Byleth turned around, inhaling sharply at the sight.

Mercedes, even if tired for the previous session, was laying down on the bed with her legs apart, her hand spreading her lips as an invitation.

“There is another place where I want you, professor…” Mercedes said, her eyes half shut with a lusty expression.

Byleth didn’t think a second before jumping on the bed and embracing her again.

Outside his room, Sothis stood in silence under the light of the moon trying to read the only book she had managed to grab.

 _“They are just gonna go on like this all night, aren’t they?”_ she pondered looking at the small window of his quarter, where lewd whispered slithered out in the silence of the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annette smiled as she cut in half the training dummy with a well-placed blast of wind.

“Yeah! That was good! What do you think of that, Mercy?” Annette turned only to see Mercedes asleep while standing, still holding the bow.

“Mercy?” Annette snapped her finger in front of her face.

“Uh-uh!?” Mercedes let go of her bow, knocking the arrow and missing the mark by a long shot, almost hitting Dimitri instead.

“Mercedes! Please be more careful with your aim!” the prince pleaded.

“I’m sorry Dimitri!” she apologized brushing her eye. “I really haven’t slept that much tonight.” she continued.

“Had a bad dream again?” asked Annette.

“Oh no, nothing of the sort, I just didn’t sleep,” she replied with a kind but tired smile.

“...” Jeriza stood in silence looking at Mercedes, listening carefully.

A yawn from the professor caught his attention. He seemed quite tired as well.

Jeriza’s eye twitched again, a ringing inside his ears growing rapidly, boiling until--

A wooden sword hit Byleth’s head.

“Pick it up,” said the stern voice of the trainer.

“Jeriza?” asked Byleth still brushing his head.

“Pick it up. We are sparring,” he ordered, standing already in position.

“That’s sudden. May I ask why?” Byleth pondered.

“I don’t know. Your face irritates me today.”

“Well, I see. A bit of sparring won’t hur--”

A loud crash echoed in the training ground and the students looked in shock to see Jeriza whacking his wooden sword on Byleth’s unconscious body.

“Holy shit, teach is dead!” Caspar commented as Dimitri rushed to aid the professor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you would like to join the professor’s class?” asked Seteth as he studied the request of transfer.

“Yes. I think I can learn more under his instructions,” said Mercedes.

“I see.” Seteth turned to Annette. “And why are you requesting to join the professor class?”

“Well, same as her! Did you know the professor can actually practice magic?” she said with admiration.

“I didn’t,” Seteth replied surprised. “I hope this is the reason and not simply because you want to follow your friend,” he suggested.

“Oh no, absolutely not!” said Annette. “No offense Mercy, but I would have joined the professor’s class regardless. Have you seen him fight? He’s so cool! And he promised me he will teach me how to swing an ax!”

Seteth suppressed his smile as the picture of the little Annette swinging an ax bigger than her popped into his mind.

“Very well, you are not the first ones to request to join his class, so I trust his course is going pretty well,” said Seteth.

The two girls left the room laughing, leaving seteth to ponder about the strange pattern that was occurring.

“So far all those who requested to join the professor’s class were women...how strange. _I have to tell Flayne to stay away from that man.”_

——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hilda.”

“Oh, professor!” the pinkette turned to meet the professor's stern gaze.

“Is there a problem?”

“I can’t help but notice you tend to slack off,” Byleth said bluntly.

“Well, of course!” she said. “I’m but a fair maiden!”

“Dedue and the giant gash you left on his armor would argue against that.”

“Oh come on! It was but a fluke! A beginner’s luck!”

“...”

Byleth punch was fast, but not fast enough that Hilda wouldn’t react in time. Her hand caught his fist, his nocks hit her palm like if he had punched a rock.

“W-what’s your problem!!?!” Hilda asked stammered.

“Like punching a brick wall,” said Byleth biting his lip for the pain.

“A-are you hurt?” asked concerned Hilda.

“You have an incredible amount of strength, Hilda. But you don’t apply it.” Byleth said shaking his hand in the air.

“Well, why would I? I don’t want to get sweaty training and fighting, that’s just not what I want to do!” she replied.

“I see. But to waste such talent wouldn’t go against the image of the fair maiden you claim to be?”

“A maiden doesn’t fight!”

“But she can defend herself.”

“Uhm.” Hilda hummed. “That makes sense.”

“Besides, if you don’t want to train, there has to be another way to help you train your strength.”

“Well I wouldn’t mind one with you involved, professor…” Hilda winked at him.

“That’s a great idea! I was just to say it!” Byleth said.

“Wait what.” Hilda blinked.

\-----

_SLAP SLAP SLAP_

“OH GOOOODSSSSS”

The sound of meat slapping against each other filled Hilda’s room, the carpet where they were “practicing” was folded by the weight of Byleth’s legs.

Holding her up by her legs, Byleth bate on her neck as he pressed her back more against his chest, her breasts jiggling wildly as his cock drilled her insides without mercy. Hilda’s eyes were rolled back in her head, her tongue hanging out as she smiled for the pleasure.

“MORE!MORE!MORE!!!!!!!NGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!”

Hilda pleaded as she came, her legs trembling as she stained the carpet in her room as the warm light of the sun shined through.

Byleth gently held her, laying her on the bed.

“More…” Hilda panted.

“I’m sorry, but you are already exhausted. Perhaps if you were to train properly…?”

“Fine. You win. I’ll do it.” Hilda pouted. “We are gonna train four times a week, alright?”

“Three times.”

“Four,” said Hilda with an iron will.

“Three and you get to skip one mission a month,” said Byleth.

“Professor, you sure know how to spoil me…” said Hilda sugarcoating her words.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You want to attend Professor’s Byleth course?” Seteth asked as he heard the door opening.

“I..I didn’t say anything yet,” said Hilda as she closed the door.

“But you are here for that, are you not?” Seteth said adjusting the papers on his desk, not even meeting her gaze.

“Well, yes,” said Hilda.

“Granted.”

“Thank you!” she said as she turned around and left.

Seteth waited for the door to close before he sank in his chair. On his desk there were another four requests to join the professor's class.

“This is ridiculous,” Seteth said.

The door opened again.

“Hey, Seteth,” Felix said with his usual aggressive tone.

“Byleth?” Seteth asked rolling his eyes.

“Yes.”

 _“Granted.”_ He said without even looking at him, his hands in his hair.

“I have the feeling the battle of the Eagle and the Lion will be pretty one-sided this year.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another night, another missing meeting for those who slither in the dark, who ironically, are pretty exposed in the outside of Garret Marr.

“... Solon,” Thales said, frustration reverberating in his throat.

“Yes?” asked the librarian.

“...Call Kronya. Her moment has arrived,” said Thales solemnly.

From around the corner, Bernadetta showed up singing a song all by herself. Her voice died when she was two menacing figures.

“...”

“P-p-p-p-p-p-PROFESSOR!!! G-G-G--GHOSTS!” she said running away with her tail between her legs.

“Remind me, why do we keep meeting outside in the open?” asked Solon.

“I really can’t bother to learn about the map of this wicked place,” answered Thales.

 _“CAN YOU TALK ABOUT THE DUSCUR MASSACRE AGAIN?”_ asked a voice from behind a push.

“We really need to come up with a better meeting spot,” stated Solon.

\---------——------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rescue of Flayn was difficult, the intricate labyrinth that was the underground facility discovered in Jeriza’s room was slowing down the rescue team, but in the end, they finally managed to reach the Death Knight.

**“So you’ve come at--”**

“DARK SPIKE T!” Lysithea screamed.

This time, however, the death knight managed to dodge.

 **“You’ll pay for this!”** The death knight swung his sickle, a flashing thunder slashed across the battlefield.

Lysethea dodged it, but now it was heading towards Mercedes.

Byleth rushed to her, lifting her up and jumping just in the nick of time.

“Gotcha,” said Byleth bride carrying her. Mercedes blushed furiously.

The death knight let out an unintelligible rattle, before another circle of spears appeared around him and blown him up.

**“...damnation.”**

....

“Flayn! I am so happy that you are safe!” Seteth rushed to her sister, hugging her dearly.

“I am well brother,” said Flayn with a soft smile.

“Professor, I have to say, I had my doubts about you and your conduct, but now I am in debt with you.” Seteth smiled at him, perhaps for the first time in forever.

“And there is more brother!” Flayn chipped. “I want to join the professor's class!” she smiled.

Seteth smile died in an instant, his mind froze as an anguished scream of terror echoed in his body, his vision getting foggy as he started sweating heavily.

“Why..why Flayn, I..that sound...the most logical...you should really...learn to defend..yourself...Could you-Could you give me a minute?” asked Seteth, gritting his teeth.

“Sure?” said Flayn confused.

Seteth walked down the hallway and locked himself in a room.

Bernadetta to this day is still convinced that the monastery is haunted by the furious screams she heard that night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The plan failed,” Tomas said with anger.

“No matter. We still managed to infiltrate Kronya between their ranks. Now we have an ace behind the enemy lines.” Thales chuckled.

....

“It’s nice finally spending some time with you, Professor!” Monica said as she strolled.

“I think Hubert would have killed you if kept bothering Edelgard,” said Byleth.

The girl was often glued to the future empress, often ruining their secret meetings.

“Well, I just need to catch up with the year!” she said.

“That so. Well, regardless, let’s use this as an occasion to know each other.”

“yes.” Monica smiled. “Let’s…”

_“(I will let him get close to me so that when the time comes, he will be completely at my mercy…)”_

_…_

Monica stared at the roof of the professor’s office, break-in sweat and completely stunned.

“Have to say, you are one of a kind, Monica. I don’t think I ever slept with someone like you.” Said Byleth as he raised from the bed to shower.

“What,” Monica asked stunned.

“How did this…” The sun shined on her breasts as she slowly got up.

“How could a worm…”

“MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD?!” Monica said in a panic.

\---------——------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thales and Solon stood in silence, irritation growing by the second.

“Any news from Kronya?” barked Thales.

“None,” said Tomas.

“The Emperor?”

“None,” replied Tomas.

 _“TALK ABOUT DUSCUR!”_ said the royal voice hiding in the bushes.

Thales punched a tree out of frustration.

“WHERE IS EVERYONE?!” he barked.

…

“UHG! SO! GOOD!” Monica moaned as she slammed her rear against Byleth cock.  
The professor hummed inside Edelgard’s mouth, their tongue wrestling as his hands massaged Monica’s plump rear.

“Yeah! Yeah! Like that!” Monica moaned as she rested her arms on his legs. Byleth felt his climax approaching, and grabbed Monica’s arms, pulling them towards him, speeding his thrusts.

“Yes! Yes! Cum for me!” Monica begged, sweat dripping down her back as her red locks were starting to come undone.

“Do it,” Edelgard whispered in his ear. “Give her a lesson,” she said as her fingers circled his nipples.

With a final grunt, Byleth came, sending Monica to a paradise of bliss.

She collapsed on his side, coming out of Byleth with a loud pop while warm cum leaked from her sex. Edelgard quickly took her place as she sucked and cleaned off his cock. Byleth hand caressed her pale face, making Edelgard blush. His hand moved to the back of her head.

“Now it’s your turn, your highness.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes as she took him deep inside her mouth, gulps and moans echoing in the room as they kept going their debauchery. The princess moaned in surprise as she felt a pair of lips sucking on her entrance.

Monica had recovered and was going down on her, tasting her wet sex with her tongue and fingers.

“Oooh professor...why don’t we show this princess some good time?” teased Monica before going back at eating out the soon to be empress.

…

“.....We have waited enough,” Tomas said frowning.

“I will proceed with my little experiment, now that we have the sample of blood from the saint girl,” Tomas said.

“Do as you please. The emperor doesn’t know the details of our little operation, perhaps the surprise will help her to consider showing up to meetings.” Thales said with a wicked smile.

 _“You still haven’t talked about Duscur again!”_ said the voice of probably a blonde prince.

“WHO IS DOING THIS?!” shouted back Thales frustrated.

\----------——------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello, professor. I hope your school year is going well.”

“There have been some rough points, but still pretty good I have to say,” Byleth said. His back still hurt from Jeriza’s old beat up.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Rhea smiled kindly. Her eyes lost themselves in his gaze, leaving a quite awkward moment of silence.

“Ehm..Archbishop?” asked Seteth.

“Yes. Right.” Rhea said recomposing herself.

“The White Heron Cup is approaching. I would like you to choose a student from your class to participate in the competition.” Rhea said back to her usual composure.

“Will do, Lady Rhea.” Byleth bowed and left the room.

Rhea tilted her head, looking at Byleth’s back as he walked away. Even with his coat on, his rear was still visible.

“What a generous gift of Mother,” she muttered biting her lower lip with discretion. “Seteth, remind me, is it possible for a teacher to participate in the Heron Cup?” she asked of the blue.

“Uh? As far as I know, no. Otherwise, Manuela would have won all the previous competitions by now.” Seteth joked.

“A shame.” the archbishop lowered her head. “I’ll have to change it next time,” she muttered between herself.

Rhea's cheeks reddened as she thought of the professor dressed up as a dancer, swinging his tone muscles as sweat fell from his body, dancing towards her as he brought his lips closer…

“...Hea?” the voice of Seteth snapped back Rhea to the real world.

“Seteth?” the archbishop acted cooly. This was getting out of hand.

“Are you feeling fine?” Seteth asked concerned.

“Yes. My apologies, I was reflecting. What were you saying?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“How’s this professor?” Asked Dorothea as she stood still on a single leg, striking an elegant pose.

The two children who were watching let out an astonished “Wow” as they stared at her with stars in their eyes.

“Not bad,” said Byleth with a neutral face. The practice sessions were held at the same time for all the candidates of the white heron cup, so Byleth was trying to not give away how much progress they were making for the competition. Manuela was already staring at him enough for other reasons, he didn’t want to give away anything that could have helped the morale of the other attendants.

He took a look at the book he borrowed from the library, now much more accessible after that Tomas was gone.

“Not bad. But it’s not correct.” he stood up and went behind her. His hands grabbed her leg and arm, adjusting them.

“The arm is higher and the leg is straight,” he said with a serious tone.

Dorothea inhaled sharply as she felt his gloved fingers on her arm and her boot.

“Also, you bust is wrong,” he said as he readjusted her shoulder and pressed a hand on her stomach.

“Oh!” Dorothea gasped. “Professor! In a position like this, they might see us and think ill!” Dorothea teased with a smile.

“Well we are simply training,” he replied.

“It’s still a compromising position.” Dorothea winked at him.

“No.” Byleth moved his hand to rest on her naked tight, while his other hand reached her lower stomach.

“This is,” he whispered.

“My oh my, professor.” Dorothea chuckled. “With hands like these, I wonder what could you do.”

“I can show you, if you want.” He replied.

“...” Dorothea’s face blushed intensely.

  
  


\---

“Ooohhh….”

The sun shined as they consumed their debauchery hiding in an isolated part of the monastery.

Dorothea moaned as she rested against the wall, Byleth looming over her as his fingers were buried deep in her skirt, moving her panties and massaging her clit.

“You have magic fingers, professor…”

“And you are quite wet, Ms. Dorothea…” said Byleth before capturing her lips while he increased the speed of his fingers. Dorothea bent forward her back, pressing her lips against his as she pleasure overtook her.

“Gods, I can’t take this anymore professor,” she said pulling down her panties and lifting up her skirt.

“Please, professor…” she begged showing her wet sex.

\---

“PRHOFHESHHOR!”

Dorothea moaned as her nails scraped the stone wall, her breasts hitting her face as Byleth pushed his member inside her snatch. Two digits wrestled with her tongue as he had the other arm wrapped around her stomach. Her hat was on his head, secured to not get dirty. Her skirt lifted slightly as her panties were dropped down, her uniform shirt opened just to let her breast breathe free.

“So tight!” Byleth muttered. “It’s amazing!”

“Godness...I don’t know..how much longer I can stand…” Dorothea moaned.

The last half hour had proven her stamina, one orgasm after the other.

Byleth helped by lifting her legs and holding them as he kept pounding while holding her up.

“SOO DEEP! HARDER PLEASE!!” she begged as her eyes shot wide open, his cock burying deep inside.

Dorothea felt weak as she felt another climax incoming.

“NNNNGHHHH!!!!!” closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, the songstress squirted like a fountain, spraying the ground and Byelth’s cock with her love juice.

“I need...to lay down…” she said as she dismounted, her knees still weak as she dropped on the floor while Byleth finished stroking.

“Dorothea...I’m sorry but--!”

He grabbed her face and pressed his cock on her nose, the musky smell driving her wild.

“It’s ok, professor. Cum!” she begged him.

With a low hum, Byleth came, coating the girl’s face with his seed.

“Uhmm…so good…” Dorothea hummed.

 _“Be quick to clean up, someone might show up,”_ Sothis said looking around.

“Are you doing the lookout?” asked Byleth.

 _“Well someone HAS to, you boar in heat. If they found you like this they could execute you on the spot, and if they kill you, they kill ME.”_ Sothis said frustrated.

“A fair logic.”

 _“If only you followed it,”_ she said with regret.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Brother?” Flaynn peeked inside Seteth office.

The right-hand man of the archbishop was sunk on his chair with a defeated expression, his desk completely submerged with letters.

“Yes Flaynn?” he said raising his head. Heavy bags rested under his eyes.

“Are you...feeling alright?” asked Flayn concerned.

Seteh took a deep breath.

“Never. been. Better.” He said faking a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“You know professor,” Linhart said he studied the library in the teacher’s room.

“There are quite some interesting books here.” he continued.

“Most of them are gifts of my father while we were traveling around Fodlan.”

“I see. Another notion for the gossip to feast on.”

“Do they say many things about me, Linharth?”

“They do, but I suggest you ignore them. I do that for my rumors.”

“Rumors don’t bother me,” Byleth said. “It helps to build up an image in which you can crawl into if things get messy.”

“An interesting thought,” Linhart said.

“I can see the charming aura around you it’s not simply smoke and mirrors. Your good look probably helps too.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“Not a compliment, simply stating a fact. You are quite handsome if I said so myself.”

“But if you are stating your opinion, can it be considered a fact?”

“A fact is a notion on which all the people agree on. And the notion of beauty varies from person to person, so perhaps you are right. It’s not a fact, but I admit I’m quite biased.”

“Is that so?”

“I am lazy only with things that don’t interest me. And only a fool would ignore your many qualities, professor.”

“Well, thank you.”

“In fact,” Linhart said. “There is one rumor I would like to verify.”

...

Sylvain marched with a stern footing towards the professor’s room.

“I’ll tell him.”

Sylvain couldn’t believe it. The professor was a magnet chick and he took all the cuties for himself. He had to confront him. Show him who was a true charmer of--

As Sylvain opened the door, he saw Byleth, pants down, fucking Linhart, who was simply sat on the desk, with his arms around Byleth’s neck and his pants dropped behind Byleth.

Byleth snapped towards Sylvain, looking at him with widened eyes. His final thrust was deep and harsh, driving Linhart over the edge. He came, his member shooting semen over his uniform as he laid back on the desk knocked out.

“…”

“...”

“WHAT THE--” Sylvain shouted bewildered.

“TIMEWHEEL” shouted Byleth.

.

.

.

Sylvain marched with a stern footing towards the professor’s room.

“I’ll tell him.”

Sylvain couldn’t believe it. The professor was a magnet chick and he took all the cuties for himself. He had to confront him. Show him who was a true charmer of--

As Sylvain opened the door, he saw Byleth sat on his desk, signing some documents.

“Professor!” Sylvain crashed in Byleth’s office.

“Sylvain,” Byleth said scribbling something on the desk.

“Would you mind knocking next time?” he asked raising his head to look at him.

Linhart, already asleep was pushed under his desk with his pants still down in a rather cramped position, his cock still twitching as it dripped down on his uniform.

  
  
  


\---------——------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“...” Linhart stood in silence as he was sitting in Seteth office.

“...” Seteth had a sour expression on his face as he stared at nothing.

“Granted,” Seteth grunted, his forehead hitting the desk.

“Thank you,” said Linhart leaving his office.

\---------——------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Remind me, professor, why are we here again?” asked confused Leonie as the two walked scouting around Garret Mach.

  
  


_“Kiddo, I have duties to attend to but Leonie keeps bugging me. Could you take care of it?” asked Jeralt as he took Byleth at the side._

_“...Are you implying…?” asked Byleth surprised._

_“What? No! Just-Just make her busy. Give her some assignments to keep her busy.”_

_“She’s not in my class, dad.” said Byleth. Jeralt grunted as he heard her voice calling for him getting closer._

_“UGHH. Look. I don’t care. I just want to be left in peace. Capisce?” said Jeralt._

“Jeralt said he wanted me to teach you some techniques.” Byleth came up with an excuse.

“Why couldn’t he do it?” inquired the redhead.

“Because he is busy, Leonie,” replied Byleth.

“Makes sense.” the girl agreed.

“I noticed you never asked me for advice” stated Byleth.

“I simply thought you knew everything Jeralt knew, so why not go to the direct source?” argued Leonie.

“Well, makes sense, but there’s a difference between me and him,” said Byleth.

“And that is?” said Leonie raising an eyebrow.

“I’m younger,” said Byleth.

“That you are. And so?”

—-

“AHH! AHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!” Leonie trembled as her legs shook violently as another orgasm rocked her body.

“Goddess!! GODDESS!!!”

“Don’t take the name of the Lord thy Godness in vain,” said Sothis as she looked around, ignoring the two lovers.

“Do you like this?” Byleth said. “I learned it the west coast of the Empire,” said Byleth.

His arms were wrapped under Leonie’s legs, lifting them up, and were locked behind her head, in a full nelson. His cock was driving fast in and out of her, making her squirm for the pleasure.

“I never…” Leonie’s toes curled up as she came again, whipping her head back as she screamed at the sky.

“GHAAAAAAAAAA!”

 _“For how long are you gonna keep going? I’m getting bored,”_ said Sothis, a bit flustered as she tried to ignore the obnoxious moans of Leonie.

\---------——------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seteth studied his desk. It was filled with requests to join Byleth’s class.

His fists slammed on the desk, making the letters fly around.

“ENOUGH…”

_“...OF THIS!_ ” thundered Sothis.

Byleth raised his head as he looked at her.

“Is the book boring?” he asked as he sharpened his sword.

“ _Do not take me for a fool! You know what I am referring to!_ ” she pointed at him.

“ _Your debauchery knows no limits! I will not stand it one second longer!_ ” she said solemnly.

“Why are you saying it now?” asked Byleth.

“ _Because I could excuse a little recreation here and there, but with you, it’s an endless loop! You keep going chasing around women, and on the contrary of others, I have to see your primordial act of love over and over and OVER again! It’s tiresome!”_

  
“...”

“ _I understand humans have needs and desires, but your lust seems to know no end. Your libido seems to know no end!”_

“...”

_“And every time I have either to go to sleep and pretend to ignore your moans of pleasure! Or! Just avert my gaze from seeing that sweaty, built-up body of yours as it thrust inside all those women and make them reach heaven while I’m stuck reading some book about feeding cats!”_

“...”

 _“Well, what are you staring at? Say something!”_ Sothis commanded.

“...could it be that you feel left out?” pondered Byleth.

“…”

.

.

.

  
  
  


_“SO BIG!!”_ Sothis moaned as her head bobbed at every thrust. Her hips were firmly held by Byleth’s hands as he kept driving inside of her rear, holding her in mid-air.

“ _I WAS WAITING FOR THIS!!_ ” Sothis moaned.

“ _I WANTED THIS SO MUCH!!_ ” she continued, curling her toes as he hugged her from behind and kept pushing further and further, the bulge inside her stomach growing as he drove with passion inside of her.

Despite her first look, her body was actually mature but simply short in stature.

Byleth bit her shoulder, making her moan in the delight.

“ _Yes! Ravage me! Do whatever you want to me! I’m yours!”_ Sothis moaned loudly.

“ _Fuck me however you want! Whenever you want! Breed me!”_ she continued, her hips moving, driving Byleth insane. His thrusts became more frantic, pressing Sothis against the wooden wall of his room as her tongue hanging out, feeling his climax approaching.

“SOTHIS!” Byleth moaned.

“ _INSIDE! INSIDE PLEASE!!! BREEEED MEEEEEE!”_ Sothis pleaded.

Byleth came like a fountain, his seed filling the belly of the goddess as he came, the bulge growing a little bit.

“ _Oh me,”_ Sothis said, pulling out and flying above, cum dripping from her entrance to the floor.

“ _That was…”_ Sothis breathed, leaning her back against the wall.

_“Something…”_

“Did...did it feel weird to you too?” asked Byleth.

 _“...a bit,”_ Sothis said. She flew in his face, a smug expression on her face.

“ _But I liked it anyway._ ” she winked, as her foot started brushing his now soft cock.

“ _Say, wanna have a second round?”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Professor? Someone has seen the professor?” Seteth asked as he walked down the corridor. Byleth, on the other hand, was having none of it.

 _“Running away from your charges?”_ inquired Sothis as she pooped at his side.

“Worse, it’s a “seminary on how to contain your lust following the teachings of the goddess” Kinda ironic given the last events.

 _“Uhph!”_ Sothis huffed. _“I might have fallen for your charms, but that doesn’t mean that you need to be put on a leash. I, more than anyone else, know of your romantic escapades. “_

Seteth voice kept getting closer, and Byleth was starting to worry that he couldn’t find a place to hide.

“Psst. Professor! Here!, quickly!” a voice called for him from the stall. Byleth jumped at the offer and entered, closing the door behind him.

Marianne was looking at the window, checking if Seteth was passing by.

“Marianne! Thanks for the safe.” Byleth said.

“No need to thank me professor." She said with her usual low tone. “But why are you running way from Seteth?”

“Oh? Well, he wants me to participate in a seminary that I found useless,” he said.

“I see,” said Marianne.

“But what are you doing here?” he asked.

The girl was alone in the stall, during the class session.

“I---Well I was attending Dorte,” she said embarrassed.

“Ah the old horse?” he said. “I’ve noticed you always had a weak spot for animals.”

“Animals...are nice,” Marianne said. “They...don’t care about who you are. As long as you show them affection, they will love you regardless,” she said with a little smile.

“I think this is the first time I saw you smile,” said Byleth.

“...” Marianne seemed to sulk at that statement.

“It’s quite a beautiful smile, Marianne.”

"Profesor…” Marianne stared down. “Y-you shouldn’t say that. I don’t deserve compliments.”

“What nonsense is that?”

“I...I don’t deserve praise in general.”

“Marianne, you are an excellent student, your healing abilities are quite something, there is a reason why I often ask you to accompany us in the missions.”

“I suppose garbage is still useful for someone.”

“Garbage? You are far from garbage.”

“I feel like it.”

Byleth took her hands.

“Marianne, I don’t know what is going on with you, but if you wanna talk, I’ll always lead an ear for you.”

“Professor, you are far too kind…” Marianne whispered. “I.."

"I don’t deserve this,” Marianne said, running away from the stall.

“Marianne!” Byleth said chasing after her, but the girl was already gone.

A strong grip held his shoulder. Seteth looked at him with a crazed expression.

_“Well well well.”_

“That girl needs help,” said Byleth worried, ignoring Seteth antics.

Seteth snapped back a bit on his sense, surprised by the professor’s serious tone.

“Marianne? I’m afraid so,” he commented.

“Keep an eye on her, ok?” said Byleth.

“I...I will,” said Seteth.

“I can’t do much since she isn’t in my class, but if there’s any necessity, let me know.” Byleth continued.

"...I understand. Still, you're coming with me to the seminar." Seteth muttered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Byleth’s life couldn’t have been weirder. One moment he was attending an overstuffed class (many students had to share one desk, much to Felix’s dismay as he was stuck with Sylvain), the other he was locked in a room plowing either one of his students or one of his coworkers.

Manuela had been so far the most difficult to satisfy, as she dragged him inside her nursery every time she was feeling sad, drunk, or heartbroken. Which was often. Very often.

Byleth eventually had to move their meetings to his room because of the numerous times the bedsheets of the nursery were sent to be washed, which was starting to raise suspicions from Seteth, who more than ever seemed to be on the hunt for...something that even he didn’t know.

From the students’ side, many were contesting for the title of “needier”, but Edelgard and Dorothea had to be the top runners, followed shortly by Mercedes.

The initial restriction they had was meeting only behind the doors of the professor’s room didn’t last long as he often was dragged inside a staff room or in the stall.

Edelgard was surprisingly the one who was growing bolder and bolder with the location of their meetings.

Often she would just drag him inside an empty class and lock the door.

Byleth was surprised, but he never complained. He had pondered for how long this would have gone until one day they would meet him at the same ti--

“Hello, Professor!”

“Hello, Teacher!”

said at the same Dorothea and Edelgard as they approached him from opposite sides.

The two girls stood in silence and stared at each other.

“Dorothea? Had you programmed something with teacher?” asked Edelgard.

“Why yes, I was planning on having tea with him,” she replied. “Were you?”

“I was, yes,” Edelgard said. “In that case, I don’t see the problem of doing it together, right Dorothea?”

“Oh Eddie, of course! That’s a wonderful idea!” said Dorothea as she dazzled.

“What do you say teacher?” asked Edelgard.

"Mind sharing a tea with us?" asked flirtatiously Dorothea. 

“...we are talking about tea right?” asked Byleth.

“Yes. Tea.” answered Edelgard as she offered her arm. Byleth accepted, taking it under his arm.

“Tea,” said Byleth.

“Yes. _Tea,_ ” said Dorothea as she hugged his other arm.

A mop of purple hair stared at them walking away.

“…”

_…_

_Slurp_

The sun shined as the trio sat under the gazebo, the tea still hot as it steamed.

“My, Eddie, how did you know this was my favorite one?” said Dorothea taking a sip.

“Hubert keeps a detailed file on each one of the students in the class,” said Edelgard with nonchalance. “Especially after our numbers increased...drastically.”

Dorothea let out a healthy laugh.

“Of course he would,” she said.

“I feel like I’ve been played,” said Byleth, looking at his reflection in the cup.

“What do you mean, professor? Didn’t we say we wanted to share a tea together?” asked Edelgard with a smile.

“That we did,” said Byleth with a sight. Dorothea laughed as she took another sip.

 _“Well, you got bamboozled,”_ said Sothis, laying on top of the gazebo.

_“I guess you can’t always win, can you?”_

“I suppose,” said Byleth out loud.

“What was that, professor?” asked Dorothea.

“Nothing, nothing.”

…

  
  


Edelgard and Dorothea’s tea time wasn’t that bad in the end, save for the endless verbal teasing that the two girls inflicted upon him. Now his bulge inside his pants was starting to annoy him.

_“Well look at you. All mustered up and ready to explode.”_

“Not now.”

_“I suppose release is what you’re searching at the moment, isn’t it?”_

“Not. Now.”

Byleth was getting desperate. He needed to get off now, he couldn’t run to his room with the risk of being seen. Not when Seteth was on the hunt for preaching the church version of the goddess’ teachings.

His prayers were answered when he found the stall and barged in, hoping to find a spot where he could release.

“Uhm. Professor?”

Byleth froze as he heard the familiar squeaky voice of Bernadetta. Byleth crouched as if he was trying to fix his shoes without laces.

“Bernadetta! Need something?” he asked.

“I wanted to t-talk with you,” she said, fidgeting.

“O-Okay, sure,” said Byleth trying to act nonchalantly.

“I--I saw you earlier. With Edelgard and Dorothea,” said Bernadetta.

“Y-Yes?”

“And...and well I wanted to..I-I wanted to tell you that in this past year I feel different. A-About a lot of things. I f-feel like I’ve grown and I think that it’s your merit.” said Bernadetta.

“Before coming here, I always-always thought that no more place was safer than my room, but that changed! I mean sure, it’s still the safest place on earth, but the monastery, despite being haunted, feels more like a home than my...my actual home.”

Bernadetta’s hands chained each other as the girl tried to muster the courage to talk more.

“And that’s also thanks to you! So I wanted to tell you thanks!” said Bernadetta. “I know I’m a coward, a-and a deadweight--but I don’t completely believe that now!” she said.

“S-So…” her face turned red.

“S-so I wanted to thank you,” said Bernadetta.

“You already--” Byleth started, moved by Bernadetta’s speech.

Bernadetta stepped forward, getting closer to Byleth.

“I wanted to thank you the same way Lady Edelgard and Dorothea thanked you!” she said, red as a tomato.

“..with a tea?”

…

The nostrils of the horses breathing echoed in the stall as Bernadetta stood on her heels, kissing Byleth as her arms were wrapped around his head.

Byleth was slow and gentle, barely moving his lips to let Bernadetta get confidence.

His arms hugged her torso, embracing her to make her relax.

They were simply making out, still clothed, not wanting to stress out Bernadetta.

The shy girl let out meows as she kissed him, tasting his lips and his saliva.

“P-Professor…” said Bernadetta as she looked at him.

“I-- I think I’m ready,” she said as she lowered herself on her knees.

Byleth could barely contain himself, the previous teasing had left him wanting, and now the moment was finally here.

Bernadetta slowly approached his button pants and undid them trembling.

His cock sprung free, fully erected and pulsating.

“!!!”

Bernadetta gasped in silence watching his member, her eyes bulging out with a shocked expression.

“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

**“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

“...Bernadetta?”

“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The girl screamed as she jumped on her feet and rushed outside, screaming in fear.

“IT’S A WEAPON! A WEAPON! YOU ARE GONNA STAB ME WITH THAT ISN’T IT?! YOU WANT TO KILL ME BY STABBING WITH THAT THING, UH? ADMIT IT! THIS WAS YOUR PLAN WASN’T IT?!! OHGODPLEASENODON’TKILLMEDON’TKILLMEIDON’TWANNADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Bernadetta screeched as she ran away like hell and barged outside through the window while still yelling.

Byleth was left in shock. Alone. In silence.

And blue-balled.

“GODDAMNIT!” he hissed, his cock now almost hurting.

 _“My. That was...unexpected.”_ Said Sothis as she stared at the window from where Bernadetta jumped out. Usually, the goddess would just laugh it off, but the violette girl's reaction had just left her astonished.

 _“And here I was counting on watching the dam burst,”_ said Sothis shaking her head.

She gave a pity look at Byleth, who looked on the verge of tears, his face red as a tomato.

 _“Well, not matter,”_ she said floating towards him. Her hands reached for his cock and studied it with curiosity.

 _“More for me,”_ she said with a smile as she licked her lips.

“Sothis?!” Byleth asked as the goddess flew up and spun around, pressing her back against his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck.

 _“Well? Have you no manners?”_ asked Sothis looking at him. _“Hands-on the hips! I might be floating, but I still want to be carried!”_ she demanded as her feet started brushing against his crotch.

Byleth complied, biting his lips as his pants were lowered and Sothis's footwork started messing with his cock.

With a little effort, she finally managed to hold it tight as she jerked at a decent pace.

 _“My oh my. Dare I say it’s even bigger than the last time,”_ she said as she tipped it with her thumb.

Byleth grunted at the mere contact, on the verge of collapsing.

 _“Uh? Are you that desperate?”_ asked Sothis with a teasing voice, her smirk getting wider as she increased the pace.

“Y-yeah..” said Byleth.

 _“Would you like me to… help you release yourself?”_ asked the green-haired imp.

“Yes!” he bit his lips.

 _“Beg me then,”_ said Sothis teasingly. _“I am a goddess after all.”_

“Please…” Byleth said.

 _“Please what?”_ she asked smiling. She was having way too much fun with this.

“Please make me cum...goddess…” said Byleth barely containing it.

 _“Uhm.”_ hummed satisfied Sothis.

 _“Very well.”_ she stopped stroking his member with her feet and floated forward, giving him a full view of her plump rear.

 _“I shall grant your wish,”_ said Sothis spreading her cheeks. _“But remember to--EEEK!!!”_ Sothis screeched as she felt his massive member enter inside her folds, his hands grabbing her hips as he roared.

Completely lost in the pleasure Byleth trusted with violent force, feeling his cock being warped around by her divine walls.

 _“So brute! You are like an animal!”_ screamed Sothis as she kept bouncing at every thrust, feeling his rod pushing deep inside her.

 _“Oh heavens!”_ Sothis moaned, the merciless pounding starting to affect her as she was coming closer to her climax.

 _“You keep going at this pace and you’ll break me!”_ she moaned.

Byleth stayed silent, thrusting and grunting, desperate for release.

 _“Is this what you wanted? A tight hole to burst in? Well then, come on! What are you waiting for? Come! Fill me!”_ she screeched as she closed her eyes.

Byleth grunted for the last time as he pushed deeper, reaching his climax as load after load was unleashed inside the goodness. Sothis moaned in delight, her climax reaching its peak as she came at the same time as Byleth, their love juices mixing as they fell in the stall. Byleth pulled out, his biggest load yet finally unleashed inside the goddess’s tight hole.

 _“My..my...what a beast you can be...I guess the Ashen demon name is quite right…”_ Sothis said in between gasps for air.

 _“Well, tell me…”_ Sothis said. _“Do you have some more saved up?”_

Byleth returned to his senses and wondered what kind of libido the goddess must have had back in her days.

He wondered if all his followers were the same.

He wondered for how long he was gonna stay in that stall.

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rhea, the situation is a disaster. An utter disaster.” Seteth said as he walked around the room of the Archbishop.

“In what way, Seteth?” asked Rhea, watering her white lilies.

“It’s Byleth! The new professor! He must be plotting something under the table!” Seteth seethed, hands in his hair.

“Aren’t you being overly paranoid?” Asked Rhea concerned. “More than usual?” she corrected herself.

“No, I say! Everybody is switching to Byleth class!” he screeched.

“By the end of the year, we might as well have only two classmates in the remaining classes!” he spatted.

“I see.”

“The battle of the Eagle and the Lion was a complete victory for the professor’s class! How is this in any way fair?! Even Manuela and Hanneman have decided to help the professor’s course!” he thrashed, eyes wide.

“Please Rhea, I beg you, do something,” he begged.

“HE CAN’T KEEP GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!” he wailed on his knees, desperation seeping through.

Rhea’s gentle hand rested on his cheek, calming him down.

“I will Seteth, thanks for letting me know. Let me handle this.” said the archbishop as she walked away.

…

Byleth had been in many situations. But chained upside down bare-chested in a cell deep in the monastery was a first. Especially bare-chested.

The cell door clacked as Rhea entered inside the cell.

“Hello Professor,” said Rhea with a nonchalant tone.

“Archbishop?” asked Byleth confused.

“What’s going on?” he inquired.

“This is a formal interrogation,” Rhea said, walking around his suspended body. His arms were tied up behind his back, letting only chunks of his hair scrap the floor.

“About suspicious rumors about your conduct,” Rhea added.

Byleth froze. So this was it. This was the day he would die.

“I--I wasn’t expecting this.” Byleth stammered.

“Nobody ever does,” Rhea said.

“So.” she continued.

“Have you fraternize with your co-workers?”

“No.” Byleth lied.

“With your students?”

“No.”

“With the locals?”

“Yeah, ok, got me there,” said Byleth, regretting the few nights of glory he had in the city.

Rhea kneeled and grabbed his face, her expression gazing inside his soul.

“Lying in front of the goddess is a great sin, child,” she warned him.

“Your sins are known and the only thing you can do is to confess,” Rhea said, squeezing those soft cheeks that made his plump lips push up…--

Rhea shook her head. It wasn’t the time for getting lost in sinful dreams. Not yet.

“...” Byleth stood in silence, pondering.

“Professor…” Rhea said. “I cannot forgive you if you don’t confess your sins. Please, do it for me. I promise I will help you out.” Rhea smiled softly.

“I…” Byleth muttered.

“Have you fraternize with your co-workers?” she asked again.

“I--yes.”

“In your room?”

“Also.”

“Where else?”

“Their offices. Their beds. A bit everywhere.” Byleth confessed.

Rhea bit her lip.

“Have you fraternize with your students?”

“Only with those who asked,” Byleth said.

Rhea stood in silence.

“Did you fuck them?” she asked facing the wall.

“Pardon?”

“Did you fuck them hard?” Rhea said turning around.

“What--”

“ANSWER, SINNER.”

“I-Yes!” Byleth said confused.

“Did you grabbed them by their thighs, and squeezed their breasts, and took their virginity?!” Rhea asked licking her lips with a crazed expression.

“O-Only those who had it!”

“Did you pinned them to the wall, kissed their lips, and fondled their ass?!” she asked bewildered.

“I did-yes!” Byleth said unsure of what was going on.

“Were they screaming, moaning, begging to be ravaged by your prodigious cock while you thrust inside of them, your balls slapping against their body by the speed of which you entered?!”

“Uhh--?????”

“YES OR NO?”

“Yes!”

“AND ALL OF THIS”

Rhea grabbed his pants and pulled them down (or up, depending on the perspective)

“WITH THIS?!”

she gasped as she saw his flaccid member dangling.

She had him at his disposal. Right here and now. No one else in sight. Free to act on her urges that lured within her since he arrived.

“L-lady Rhea?”

“You have sinned my child,” she said with a grave tone. “But do not worry, I know the way to purify you.”

\-------------------------

  
  


“Muah MUha muah!”

Rhea's lips sucked diligently his cock, her legs spread wide open as she was bent down on her knees, saliva and her tongue licking around it to ease the process as she savored the taste. Such a monstrous creature has been lurking under her nose up until now, and all it needed to be unleashed was a little push…

Rhea’s lips kept her seal tight around his rod as she kept bobbing her head in and out.

“L-Lady Rhea..” Byleth moaned, the blood rush to his head mixed with the overwhelming sensation of feeling the archbishop tongue worshipping his cock was starting to affect Byleth’s senses.

“Come, my child,” said Rhea pooping out his cock.

“Let out your sin,” she said jerking him off furiously. “I shall take it and purify you..” his cock twitched in her hand, she licked her lips, eager to taste his cum.

Finally, he erupted, the archbishop closed her eyes to welcome the shots inside her mouth, the warm liquid landing on her tongue and face, driving her to great highs of pleasure.

“Ahh, such a strong fine man…” Rhea said licking the semen off her fingers.

Her eyes darted to his cock, still fully erected.

“It seems the beast still hasn’t been quelled.”

Byleth felt his back cold as he finally landed on his back on the ground.

“It seems I must still purify you,” said Rhea as she stood above him. With a swift motion of her arms, she dropped down her white tunic, exposing her eager hips, her green laced bra and stained green panties.

At such sight, Byleth cock twitched furiously, eager to dwell inside the secret chamber of the church.

“Such vigor. Such strength…” Rhea mused as she lowered herself onto him.

“I had dreams about this moment…” she bit her lower lip as she felt his head brushing against her sex.

The ride was wild. Her hips slammed against his pelvis, the sound of the skin touching echoing in the room

“YES!”

“YES!”

Her fingers scratched against his toned chest. Byleth was still recovering from being held upside down all that time, the frantic motion of Rhea’s ass smacking against his pelvis wasn’t helping.

“Such a vile beast has been corrupting my students all this time…” moaned Rhea as she shifted her weight on her arms and relocated her legs, now riding him on all fours while sweat ran down her back.

“To think I could have prevented this if you just asked…” said Rhea gasping for air.

“Godness...such a big shaft…”

Byleth felt his climax approaching once again, but all he could mutter was a soft grunt, but that was all the archbishop needed to hear.

“Yes! Yes! COME INSIDE ME!” begged Rhea as she increased her pace.

With a massive grunt, he came, staining the archbishop walls in white. Rhea lost her balance and fell down as she came, shaking as his cock popped out and kept cumming on her sweaty body.

“GODDESS!” said Rhea at the high of her climax.

With heavy breaths, she touched the boiling semen staining her body and brought it to her lips.

“So hot…”

Rhea’s attention was directed to the heavy growls out of her vision.

Byleth stood on his feet, completely overrun by lust and his cock now bigger than before.

“It seems I finally awaken the beast,” said Rhea standing up with a confident smile.

“Very well.” she turned around, leaning on the wall of the cell with one arm while with the other she spread her cheeks.

“Come to me.”

\---

“GODDESS! YES! A-AH!” The archbishop’s face was pressed against the cold wall as sweat ran down her face while Byleth’s cock piston her inside, cum, and juices dripping from down her legs to a puddle to the ground.

“I shall take it all! D-Don’t hold back! I-I will purify yoooo---!!!YAAAA!” Rhea moaned as she came again.

\---

“Ghu Guh! Guh!”

Rhea kept her eyes shut as Byleth kept pulling her hair as he buried his shaft deep inside her throat, twitching every time his pelvis hit her nose, letting the musky smell of his cock buried deep inside her nostrils.

Rhea moaned, spit and precum dripping from down her chin down to her bent legs, while her sex kept getting wetter.

Byleth grunted as he buried deep as possible inside her mouth, unleashing a massive load down the throat of the archbishop. Rhea opened wide her eyes as she felt her throat filling up. Her primordial instinct was quickly suppressed as she brought her hands-on Byleth’s legs and started swallowing down, feeling his cock twitching and quivering as she kept moving her throat around him. Finally he pulled out with a loud pop, letting Rhea breathe.

“GhA! Anf...anf..goddess...this was...such a wild experience…” Rhea’s confident tone came missing as she saw his cock still fully erected.

“This must be a jest…” said Rhea, feeling her wet sex dripping down for excitement.

\---

“Ah! AH!”

The cell walls echoed with Rhea's enthusiastic moans as she kept bouncing deep on his cock, her ass split open every time he lowered her onto him. His arms screamed in pain as they held her still, tight and locked behind her head while keeping her legs up in the air.

“Please don’t stop! Don’t stop! Such a vigorous beast! Keep coming! Unleash all your sins inside me! I can take them! I can them all!” said Rhea as she came again, squirting while his cock pistoned her ass.

“It doesn’t matter which hole! I shall receive all your sins and purify you!” she moaned as her toes curled up and she clenched her fists, the second orgasm erupting right after the first one.

“Godness!” she squeezed her eyes shut as she came again, losing control of her legs.

“GHH!!!” she cried out.

Byleth followed soon after, unleashing a massive load inside her tight ass.  
“GH!!!!!RHEA!” Byleth moaned as he filled her ass with his cum.

“GOOSDSSHH” Rhea muttered, now a mess, her hair unkempt and wet for the sweat as a third, unexpected orgasm rippled across her body, making her mind fuzzy.

“Sho..goood…” Rhea muttered as she almost passed out, her body limp as Byleth unlocked his hold on her and gently held her.

His cock finally pooped out of her ass, letting his cum drip down and mix with the rest on the now stained floor.

\----

Seteth kept walking in circles, his teeth chewing his nails.

Finally, the door of the prison opened and Rhea walked out with her usual composure.

“Rhea! You took foreve--” Seteth froze as he watched Byleth emerge behind Rhea.

“I have talked with the professor. He is free of all the charges,” said Rhea.

“H-He...free..? B-but…” defeated, Seteth fell on his knees, left staring at the void.

“If it helps, Flaynn is not my type,” muttered Byleth in his ear.

“...uh.” said Seteth, feeling a bit better.

\---------——------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Byleth finally sat down on his bed, a satisfied expression on his face.

 _“Well Well. Someone’s happy,”_ said Sothis as she floated right beside his bed.

“ _Are you having fun?”_ she asked him

“Well. Yes.” Byleth said.

 _“Good.”_ she leaned closer, whispering in her ear.

 _“Because the grand dance ball is coming soon,”_ she said.

“ _And everyone will want a piece of you.”_

Byleth froze.

She was right.

_“Don’t worry, I’ll claim my share too.”_

“I am going to die.”

 _“You most likely will,”_ she said smugly.

_“Oh well. See you soon!”._


	2. Resting on its laurels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth arrival has shaken the monastery, many events that were supposed to happen hadn’t.  
> But are things truly changing? Or are they just getting delayed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there. First of all, thank you for the overwhelming support, I'm so happy that you guys have liked the first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. A reminder that all the characters portrayed are 18+ and consentient. Byleth's age in this story is 21.  
> If you feel uncomfortable, feel free to not read further (or skip the bits you don't like).  
> Shoutout to @Scrib_eyeSteak and the Steakhouse for helping me out.  
> ps. Let me if there are typos or sentences that don't make sense, this fic is long as fuck and there might be the possibility that I didn't see something.

As the air rushed through his ears and the darkness grew around him, Byleth couldn’t help but stare at the orange sky as he fell down the canyon, wondering how a simple mercenary with an uncontainable libido had managed to get himself in this situation. 

A part of him wondered if he was a fool in believing he could resolve everything with his charm. That maybe it was his restless nature that brought him at this point: Fodlan on the verge of war, the monastery under attack, and he about to die.

The other part wished he had more time to bang. 

\-----

The sun shined high in the sky, the lilies already watered were the only witnesses of the debauchery happening on the archbishop balcony. 

“AHW! YES! YEESSSSSSS!” 

Rhea, with her sacred robe lifted to her lower back, was resting with her face pressed against the hot stone wall as the newly assumed professor Byleth was eating out her holy sex. The archbishop let out a light moan as she came, her juice squirting all over Byleth's face as he kept digging his tongue deep within her sacred chapel. 

Rhea recomposed herself or at least, tried to, her hair messy as her crown was pending on one side, her breath still heavy as she let down her garb covering their mischief. 

“Thank you for your help, professor,” said Rhea adjusting her long skirt. “A shame we can’t indulge a bit further in our...praying session.”

“I can indulge a little more,” said Byleth as he wiped his mouth, his hands gently caressing her hips.

Rhea’s hand cupped his chin, a tender smile crossing her face. 

“A temptation I would gladly indulge with…” her thumb wiped a drool of her cum leaking from his mouth. Goddess, his skin was so soft...

“But it’s late and we both have duties to attend to,” said Rhea with a defeated tone, shaking off her newly found lust. 

The archbishop turned around, heading towards her bedroom. She stopped for a moment, glaring one last time at the professor. 

“Perhaps at the Grand Gala, we could get the chance to be more...intimate,” Rhea suggested with a smug smile. “Gooday, Professor.” 

Byleth smiled at her suggestion, bowing his head. 

“Gooday, Lady Rhea.” 

The archbishop left, leaving Byleth alone on the balcony. Well, _not entirely._

 _“Talk about giving the blue balls.”_ Commented Sothis as she popped her head from the other side of the wall and floated beside him. _“She could at least have helped you out relieving you.”_ She added, her hand resting on her chin. 

“Are you being jealous?” teased Byleth. 

_“Jealous? Of what? Doing a half-ass job? At least when_ _I_ _do it you have trouble walking around for a while.”_ she praised herself.

Byleth let out a defeated laugh. 

The situation was starting to become quite absurd, and he knew it. Not only he was pursuing multiple relationships with multiple daughters (and sons) of dukes and nobles, now he was also having an affair with none other than the Archbishop. 

And apparently the Goddess herself. 

Not the kind of turn you would expect from accepting a job as a teacher in a monastery of all places. 

How Jeralt hadn’t skinned him alive yet was a mystery. 

“Professor!” said Monica as we waltzed towards him, breaking his chain of thoughts. 

“Oh, Monica,” said Byleth a bit startled. 

_“There she is again.”_ Sothis rolled her eyes.

Byleth had grown accustomed to his students searching him, for one reason or _the other,_ but with Monica, it was always the latter. 

“I was wondering if we could have some...private session?” asked Monica, leaning in with a malicious grin. 

“Didn’t we had one yesterday?” asked Byleth. Before he could notice it, Monica had trapped him with his back against the wall, her face getting closer and closer to his. 

“But professor, you should know that a girl like me after disappearing for two years has...certain needs,” Monica said with an alluring voice, her fingers walking on his chest in a slow climb towards his face.

“I...understand Monica, but I fear you might be exaggerating a bit,” Byleth said, looking at both sides of the corridor, hoping no one would see them. 

“But professor…” she said with honeyed words. “I thought you liked my skills…” she said with a pout. “Were you lying…?” she asked with a heart-broken voice that didn’t mask the sultry smile behind it. 

“N-No! I love them! It’s--”

 _“Oh you idiot,”_ Sothis grunted. 

Monica got even closer now, her leg pressed against his crotch and stroking against his hardening erection.

“Ohhh, professor! You make me feel sooooo happy...so, how about I get down on my knees and you whip out that big--”

“Oh, Professor! M-Monica!” A new voice broke the tension in the air. Byleth could see from the corner of his eye a chunk blonde hair. 

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” asked Ingrid with an uncertain tone. Monica was pinning Byleth against the wall, a leg pressed on his crotch and her hands at both sides of his head. 

“Yes,” said Monica.

“No,” said Byleth at the same time.

Monica shot a glare at Byleth. 

“I’m sure we can found sometime later for your issue, Monica. Besides, shouldn’t you have a class with Alois in 5 minutes?” The professor asked. 

“Oh. Right. _That_.” said Monica with disgust on her face at every word. “I guess I can wait. I don’t mind having an audience but...” said Monica turning around, glaring at Ingrid. 

“I prefer to have you all for myself,” she said as she left. 

An awkward silence fell in the hallway, Byleth and Ingrid avoiding each other gaze while the professor readjusted himself. 

_“That snake was really trying to have her way with the Professor in the hallway?! What a--”_ Ingrid tried to scroll off her anger but the picture of Monica pushing herself on the professor looped in her head. Ingrid felt her cheeks red as a new emotion was surfing within her. 

_“Is this...jealousy?”_

“DID--*erm* Did you need any help Ingrid?” asked Byleth, breaking the ice, although his voice went a pitch higher than normal. 

“Oh! Right! I--err, I wanted to talk to you about a concern of mine.” said Ingrid, remembering why she wanted to talk to the professor. 

“I’m all ears,” said Byleth. 

Ingrid was about to voice her concerns, but the image of the smug grin of Monica was glued in her mind. An idea then suddenly popped up in her head. 

“Can we talk about it in your room?” asked Ingrid, her cheeks getting a bit red. 

“I--uh, okay,” said Byleth. 

_“Hope this is not going where I think is going,”_ said Sothis as she had followed the scene closely. 

\---------

_“GHnN! NNHJ!”_

_“It went exactly where I thought it was going.”_ Sothis groaned. 

  
  


Ingrid grunts reverberated in the room, the bed’s springs squeaking as the valkyrie kept her pace bouncing up and down on Byleth’s waist, burying her ass on the professor’s cock. 

_“Fu--nhhh!_ It’s so big--ghh!” Ingrid bit her lower lip, sweat running down her back onto her rear as she stood on top of him, her arms holding firmly the wooded bed headboard to help her steady, her knees bent and tired of the repeating movement as her toes sunk deeper within the sheets of the bed. Her anal walls twitched and squeezed around his member, her rear still not used to the size of the professor’s shaft, but damn it all if _it didn’t feel good._

“Anf--Goddess...professor…do you...like this?” Ingrid asked, moaning as her ponytail kept bouncing on her shoulder.

“Ingrid...it’s amazing,” Byleth whispered, barely controlling himself from taking over. 

“I’m..anh! Glad…” she smiled, her eyes half shut as she could feel her climax approaching. 

“Professor. I think I’m gonna-- WoW!” 

Before she could finish, Byleth rose up, turning the tables and pinning Ingrid on the bed and thrusting full speed.

“Do it. Let me hear it.” Byelth whispered in her ear. 

The girl was now lying with her back on the bed, her rear slightly raised and her legs lifted up, pressed against the professor’s shoulders. Ingrid let out a loud moan as she felt the professor’s cock hit her deep, waves of pleasure drowning her body. 

“OH GODDESS OH GODDESS PROFESSOR! I--GHYAAAAAAAAAAA!” Ingrid yelled as she came, thrashing around as the orgasm rippled through her body, making her gasp for air. 

Ingrid’s moans of pleasure drove Byleth over the edge, pulling out and coating the valkyrie with his load, reaching the girl’s face. 

“Goddess...professor...I told you..to let me do everything…” she said gasping for air, her legs still shaking. 

“Sorry, I got carried over.” he apologized. 

“Well...it’s not like I didn’t like it…” Ingrid said with a dense blush on her face, covering her eyes with her arms.

…

After the heated session, Byleth went to wash in the bathroom. Ingrid curled up in the bed, covering herself from the cold, staring at nothing as her mind wandered. 

“Something bothering you?” asked Byleth as he came out of the bathroom. 

“I...well, it’s not about me. It’s Ashe,” said Ingrid with a serious tone. 

“Ah,” replied Byleth, knowing full well what she was referring to. 

After Lonato’s revolt, Ashe was visibly shocked by the experience, having lost once again a resemblance of family. 

“It’s that bad?” inquired Byleth. 

“...”

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He’s been sitting there for days,” said Ingrid as she nudged in the direction where Ashe was sitting. The Cathedral was wide and full of people, yet Ashe looked isolated from the rest of the world. The chapel was truly a magnificent place, but such a big structure didn’t help shed away the feeling of insignificance for those in need of comfort. 

“I tried to talk with him, but he seems just so out of focus. He’s like he’s not even there. I’m worried, professor.” said Ingrid, clutching her fist to her chest. 

“I know what it feels to lose someone dear to you…” she said, looking at the ground. 

“And Ashe is behaving exactly as I was during the first months.” Ingrid continued. 

“But back then I didn’t have to go on missions where my life was in danger. if we don’t help him quickly he could…” Ingrid didn’t dare to finish her sentence. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said as he entered inside the Cathedral. 

  
...

“Hello, Ashe.” Byleth greeted the grey-haired boy. 

“Oh, hello professor,” said Ashe smiling at him. it was an empty smile, more out of courtesy than anything else. 

“May I help you?” 

...

“I saw that you spent a long amount of time in here after the revolt,” said Byleth. 

“Yeah I...I’m praying for Lonato’s soul,” said Ashe. “I hope he is at peace now.” Ashe fell silent for a while, staring at the floor of the cathedral. 

“Are you religious, professor?” asked Ashe out of nowhere.

Byleth found himself stammered by the question, although he didn’t make it apparent. 

The notion that Sothis resided in his head was both a confirmation of the existence of the Goddess and at the same time proof that the teachings of the church were misdirected. 

“I can hardly call myself a man who follows the teaching of the church, but I do believe in the existence of the Goddess. In some way.” Byleth tried to play it safe. 

“Do you believe our prayers reach her? That she can grant peace to the dead?” Ashe continued. 

Byleth recalled when Sothis first used her time-bending powers, not much for helping him, but for saving herself. 

“I don’t know. I think the dead don’t care once they leave this world.” 

Byleth sat aside Ashe and kept talking to him, arguing about the goddess and the dead. After a while, they simply stood in silence, keeping each other’s company. 

Ingrid passed again by the chapel at sunset and was surprised to see the professor still there, talking lightly with Ashe, who for once had a genuine, although light, smile on his face. 

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“For any requests of joining Professor’s Byleth course, please deposit here.”_

A little mailbox with the text above hanged outside Seteth office. 

Ingrid was surprised, but it didn’t stop her from submitting her request. 

Just as she walked away, Seteth opened the door of his office and peeked out. 

“UHMP.” He huffed noticing it was indeed another woman that joined the professor’s ranks. 

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth woke up in the middle of the night feeling a wet sensation between his legs. Was it like the other times? 

He raised up his head and was met with the back of Sothis. 

_“Oh, You woke up,”_ said Sothis, turning her head to look at him. 

_“Good to know,”_ she said as she kept grinding her imp ass against him. Her wet sex watering against his member. 

“What are you doing?” asked Byleth.

 _“Counting the stars of course. What do you think I’m doing?!”_ she barked at him. 

“I mean, why now?” he clarified. 

_“I listened to your conversation with...Ashe, I believe? About me.”_ she said. 

“Ah,” said Byleth, his heart racing as his cock was getting harder against her. 

_“It made me think about...this whole situation. About me being a goddess. And not any goddess, the one who is worshipped here!”_ she said seriously. 

“And that made you horny?” asked sarcastically Byleth, already trying to containing himself. 

_“Not, that would be you and that damn charm of yours you probably have gained by having me inside your head,”_ she remarked, squashing her ass against his cock. 

“Well, if it’s something I gained from you, shouldn’t it be ineffective on you? Maybe you just love me.” he joked. 

Sothis retaliated by grabbing his balls and squeezing. 

“AUCH! OK OK! You know, for a goddess that’s supposed to love everyone, you get pretty pissy for nothing!” Byleth said. 

_“EXCUSE ME!?!”_ Sothis flew in his face, her finger pressed against his cheek. 

_“ISN’T MUCH TO ASK SOME RESPECT FOR A GODDESS?! ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE GIVES YOU THE HONOR OF HER BODY?!”_ she barked at him, frustrated. 

“You know I’m just teasing,” said Byleth with a soft smile. Sothis pouted, not fully convinced, floating above him with her arms crossed, refusing to look at him. 

"Hmph!" 

“Well then, allow me to demonstrate my gratitude for the Goddess,” he said as he brought his hands on her hips and buried his mouth in the middle of her legs. 

_“Oh,”_ Sothis said with a glad tone, feeling his tongue tasting her divine entrance. 

_“Umph. I shall...aahhh..allow it,”_ she said while a smile cracked through her face, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the cunnilingus, her body floating higher, letting Byleth stay in a seated position on the bed while he ate her out. Her hands reached his hair and grasped a mop of it, her toes curling in mid-air as she felt pleasure echoing through her body as Byleth’s tongue licked the inner walls of her sacred temple. 

_“Ah, this is...nice…”_ she moaned as could feel the pleasure building up inside her, ready to bust as a dam. 

Byleth stopped for a second, his mouth covered in her juices. 

“Say, Sothis.”

 _“Yes…?”_ Sothis said with her eyes still closed. 

“Were you the one that caused me to wake up all those nights with a hard-on?” asked Byleth softly. 

_“I..may have…”_ she replied with a smug smile, still waiting for him to get back to worshipping her walls with his tongue. 

“...so _IT IS_ your fault.” he said with a frustrated tone. 

_“Eh?”_ Sothis opened her eyes with a confused look. 

Before she could reach, Byleth was standing on his feet, looming over her, and spread open her asscheeks. 

_“Wait--Wha are you--!?”_

Sothis question died in her throat as Byleth buried his cock deep inside her asshole without warning. 

_“EEEK! WHAT ARE YOU?!”_

“Punishment time.” said Byleth with a hint of smug as he started moving. 

_“WAIT WAIT YOU CAN’T JUST--Owww--I’M!!! Ah-hhh-- Y-YOU CAN’T JUST PUT IN THERE LIKE--OOOOhhhhhh..like...thaattt….aahhhh…”_ Sothis tried to argue as she started feeling pleasure, Byleth deep thrusts making her wobble in the air and every pound. 

“Do you know how much it hurts to wake up with such a hard-on? You are lucky I found someone to fuck, otherwise, I would be way rougher now,” he said in between grunts as he fucked her fast. 

“ _R-ROUGHER?!_ ” she stammered, trying to formulate a sentence in between her moans. 

“ _H-HOW MUCH ROUGHER CAN YOU GET ?!_ ” she yelled, her legs locking behind his as her nails dig deep in his shoulders. 

“I could...do...this!” he said going as fast as he could, his fingers burying in her hips as he thrust with all his strength. 

_“OH MY!!!!NNNHGGGHHh!!!!_ ” Sothis bulged her eyes out as she came, her head pressed against his chest as she came. 

“ _SO MUCH! S-SO MUCH--!!!!”_ she yelled, her body already on the verge of a second climax. 

“ _HEAVENS, WAIT YOU ARE GONNA MAKE ME CUM AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--”_ Sothis scream died out as she came again, her body trembling and shaking while Byleth followed, filling her diving rear with his seed. 

Byleth pulled out with a satisfied groan, before falling back to the bed. Sothis kept floating above, her rear dripping down cum as she breathed slowly. 

“Well, now we are even,” said Byleth satisfied. 

“ **_You…_ **” said Sothis with rage. 

“ **_YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_ **” she yelled as she grabbed him by the collarbone, flustered red in the face as she looked at him with a mixture of lust and anger.

“ _DIDN’T YOUR FATHER TEACH TO NEVER LEAVE A GIRL HANGING?! YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING UNTIL I’M SATISFIED!_ ” she declared, spinning around and grabbing his pants. 

“ _OFF! **OFF**!_ YOU ARE NOT RESTING TONIGHT !” she shouted. 

Byleth could only take in as Sothis loomed over him and readjusted his half-soft cock inside her snatch. 

“ **_NOW. FUCK ME._ **” she roared. 

That night Byleth fell victim to the Wrath of the Goddess. 

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Hey Teach, you don’t look so good,” said Claude as he saw the professor limping in the library. 

“Last night I...hit my waist pretty hard against the desk. It kinda hurts.” Byleth lied, the bags under his eyes evident. 

_“I BET it does,”_ said Sothis smugly floating at his side, her hair messy and her clothes torn, but a satisfied smile painted all over her face. 

“A shame, hope it doesn’t inflict on your performance in the battlefield,” Claude said with a smirk. 

“I hope it doesn’t,” Byleth said. His gaze fell on what Claude was doing. 

“Claude,” Byleth said with a sigh. “Is that poison,” he said pointing at the vial he was boiling. 

“Poison? Why Teach, how could you accuse me of something like this? Do you think I am the kind of person who would use poison?” 

“Yes.” 

_“Definitely.”_ Added Sothis. 

“Well, you’re not wrong,” said Claude as he dipped the arrow in the poison. 

“But you know, when you come from where I’m from, you have to learn a few tricks to survive.”

Claude pulled out the arrow, spinning it around to feel how much it weighted. 

“If you don’t, well.” Claude gestured cutting a throat with a funny sound. 

“I see. But I would like to remind you that we are in school. I doubt cheap tricks like that are necessary here.” 

“Cheap tricks? Damn Teach, you dismiss all my knowledge as simple “cheap tricks”? And here I thought you wanted to know me better.” 

“I want to know everyone better, Claude. It’s the only way to help you improve.” 

“Well then, don’t you wanna know me a little better teach?” said Claude with a smirk. 

“I may not be as charming as the ladies who droll behind you, but I have my tricks.” he winked at him as he licked the arrow, not breaking eye contact. 

Byleth widened his eyes. Claude thought he had caught him by surprise, then he realized he had just licked the arrow he coated with poison. His brown skin went pale as he could feel the poison entering his bloodstream. 

“I--I shouldn’t have done that,” he said, already sweating. 

…

“You know, usually I would be concerned in learning a student got himself poisoned, but give this is Claude’s 4th recovery of the month, I’m not even that surprised.” 

“You honor me, professor Manuela! haha-UKKK GULP” laughed Claude before he took the bucket and puked again. 

“Oh well, the antidote should work in a couple of minutes,” said Manuela at Byleth. “You did well bringing him here asap,” she added with a low tone, bowing her head towards him.

“Just doing my duty,” responded Byleth. 

“Of course you were,” she said. 

Claude barfed again. An awkward silence fell in the room as the future leader of the Alliance puked his soul in the nursery.

Manuela leaned closer to Byleth’s ear. 

“Say, are you free tonight?” said Manuela. “Me and Dorothy are going out for a drink.”

“Of course I’m free for you,” said Byleth. 

“Charmer.” giggled Manuela. 

_“UGH.”_ groaned Sothis. _“You truly are insatiable, are you?”_

 _“Hey come on, it’s just gonna be a hangout, what could go wrong?”_ Byleth replied in his head.

...

 _“Men are such pigs,_ ” Manuela commented in her drunken state, her face laid down on the table, her cheeks red as a tomato.

“ _Agreed,_ ” said Dorothea as she laid back against the couch, her face blushing red as well.

“I really can’t argue with that,” said Byleth, sunken in between the two. 

“It’s not even a jab at you professor,” said Dorothea, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

“I’ve received so many proposals from people that could have been my grandfather…” 

“And I’ve always been approached only for my look…” said Manuela hopelessly as she threw herself at the professor. 

“Well, I can’t lie that most of my first motive was drove by your looks,” confessed Byleth with a nudge. 

_“At least you are honest about that,”_ commented Sothis as she tried to drink from underneath the table. 

  
  


It was late at night and the tavern was nearly empty, saved for the table in the blind corner where the three laid wasted. 

Byleth, despite his outside, felt quite drunk after competing with Manuela for who was capable of chugging down more drinks, and despite his victory after Manuela surrendered after the 10th round, he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. 

“But you stayed after, Professor,” said Manuela, brushing her head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, of all mine and Manuela’s past experiences, you are quite the best one.” followed Dorothea as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a sweet smile. 

“I see...wait, does that mean you two…” Byleth asked shifting his head back and forth to look at both Manuela and Dorothea.

“Oh yes,” said Dorothea. “Me and Manuela talk a lot.” she leaned closer. “We both agreed you are also the most “gifted” one.” she giggled while whispering in his ear. 

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Manuela barged in, putting a hand on his chest. 

“Say...professor...the night is still young…why don’t we… have some fun?”

“Aren’t we already…?” asked Byleth confused. 

“Not quite the way I want it…” said Manuela as her hand slowly crawled down, sneaking inside his pants and massaging his cock through his trousers. 

Byleth suppressed a moan as he adjusted himself, embarrassed.

“Manuela, this is not the place!” Byleth whispered-shouted. 

“Don’t you find this exciting?” asked Manuela, as she leaned closer to his face, her hand now stroking his growing erection. 

Byleth couldn't deny that it felt good, and so he let it happened, leaning back and enjoying Manuela's handwork. 

Another hand added herself to the party, as Byleth now felt two pairs of slim fingers touching his girth. 

Byleth turned to look at Dorothea, who was seated in a normal position, except for her sneaking hand inside his pants. Byleth stared at her while the girl simply winked at him with a complacent smile across her face. 

“Everything is permitted as long as you are clever about it.” she smiled at him. 

"Tsk, fine. I can play that game too." 

Byleth let out a puff and laughed, his hands slithering their way inside their skirts. 

Both girls jumped back in surprise before mellowing down, the fingers of the professor massaging both their lips at the same time, making them whine in pleasure. 

Dorothea took quick breaths, her cheeks red now for arousal instead of alcohol as she started touching one of her breasts through the uniform. 

"Oh my~" she muttered as she closed her eyes and soaked in the pleasure. 

Manuela was in a similar situation, her legs spread to let Byleth have more access to her entrance. Byleth could feel through his gloves the heat of her moist sex. 

"No panties Manuela?" teased Byleth. 

"I forgot them in your room…" Manuela confessed, her nipples hardening and poking through her dress. She was also not wearing a bra, it seemed.

Byleth grew bolder, quickening the movement of his fingers, teasing Dorothea's clitoris while straight up pumping in and out Manuela's loins. 

The girls now stood both with their eyes closed, letting low hums of approval as their lust kept growing stronger and stronger. 

Manuela gasped for air, her forehead sweating as she could feel her climax approaching. 

"Professor...please..don't stop…" Manuela begged with a low voice, her mind losing focus as Byleth kept pumping his fingers inside of her while the songstress breath quickened, rising and sinking faster as she felt her body shaking. 

“Professor!” Manuela screamed as she squirmed under his touch, a moist puddle forming in between her legs. 

Byleth and Dorothea cringed, looking at each other and fearing that someone might have heard them. 

The bartender awakened from his nap and realized the place was still open. Grunting and groaning, he walked around the corner, where he left the last group. 

“Alright people, I have to close this place, so screw off.” he babbled while scratching his neck. 

The trio at the table was seated normally, the only thing weird was how red they were in the face. 

“Of course,” said Manuela. “Can I ask if I can take a bottle back with me?” 

…

The door of Manuela’s room opened widely as Byleth stormed in, holding up Dorothea by her rear, squeezing her asscheeks while he wrestled with her tongue. Manuela followed suit, with a complacent smile on her face and bottle of booze in hand as she unceremoniously closed the door behind her with her foot, losing a heel in the process.

Byleth dropped Dorothea on the bed, his lips kissing voraciously her neck, making the girl giggle in between light moans. Manuela opened up the bottle, before taking off her last heel and mounting on the other side of the bed, watching with trepidation as Byleth claimed Dorothea’s neck with his kisses as he went further and further down, gradually unbuttoning her blouse. 

Dorothea felt her heartbeat increase as she felt the professor’s hot lips venturing into her collarbone, her uniform now almost undone by his swift hands, while she had managed to remove her boots despite having the professor on top of her. 

Byleth hungrily freed her chest, her breasts bouncing freely, held back only by her bra, which didn’t stay long against Byleth’s voracious hands. 

The student’s plump blossoms now were exposed to the cold air, gazed by her two teachers with amazement. 

Manuela smirked as an idea popped in her head and poured the content of the bottle on Dorothea’s ample chest, the liquor shining on her round hills as it fell, the cold liquid making the girl hiss in surprise as it came in contact with her nipples. 

“Oooohhh…..” Dorothea moaned feeling the cold reaching her back. 

Byleth didn’t wait for a second to claim her breasts with his lips, sucking and licking off the alcohol with slurpy noises. 

Dorothea moaned at the assault, as her hands explored Byleth’s chest while her feet brushed against his southern region, feeling his hardening cock twitching against the sole of her feet. 

Dorothea jumped at the occasion, spinning Byleth on the bed and mounting on top of him, lowering herself face to face with his crotch. The girl quickly untied the professor’s pants and fished out his cock while Manuela leaned in for a kiss, making out with Byleth as his rigid member was stroked by his student’s slender fingers. 

The girl claimed his member to her lips, the heat of his cock almost melting her tongue. Byleth grunted, watching Dorothea making quick work with her tongue, sucking and licking his length while never breaking eye contact with him.

Manuela joined Dorothea in the effort, sucking the other side of his cock. The girls were cheek against cheek, licking one side of his member each from top to bottom. Byleth moaned, overcome by the sensation of two tongues exploring his root. 

“Let me have a taste, Dorothy,” said Manuela as she took over and put his tip in her mouth, pushing it down her throat until her nose reached his pelvis. Dorothea watched in awe at the length Manuela was capable of going, admiration and lust shining in her eyes. Not be overshadowed, Dorothea focused on the professor’s balls, bathing them with her tongue.

Byleth rested on his elbows and took a sip from the bottle, dripping down his chin onto his torso, while Manuela sucked with long strokes his cock and Dorothea his balls. 

Feeling his climax approaching, Byleth grabbed Manuela’s head and pushed her down on him while he buried his hips inside her throat. Manuela gasped as she could feel his cock twitch and Dorothea could feel his balls stiffening, ready to bust. 

With a grunt, Byleth pulled out and covered Manuela’s face with his cum load after load. Dorothea tried to jump in at the last second to catch what was left with her tongue, but to no avail, managing to get some droplets on her neck. 

“Awww, I missed it,” Dorothea said disappointed. 

“Don’t worry, I can help you” said Manuela before grabbing Dorothea by the head and kissing her passionately, exchanging cum and spit with their tongues.

Dorothea moaned as she felt the warm cum of the professor being poured in her mouth by Manuela, their hands groping each other as their body clashed. 

The songstress untied her dress, letting her breast free and pressed them against Dorothea’s blouse, their nipples brushing against each other every time they breathed. 

“Professor, how about we give our dear Dorothy a more detailed seminary?” said Manuela with a vicious smile. 

…

“OH GOD OH GODDESS!” screamed Dorothea as she was pinned against the bed, her legs up in the air as Byleth stood on top of her, heavy thrust filling her snatch with his cock as her making her rear ripple for the impact. 

“Yeah, just like that...” said Manuela watching on the side, playing with Dorothea’s clitoris and sucking on her tit.

“You look so gorgeous, Dorothy,” said Manuela, circling her tongue around her pink nipple. 

The teacher stood up, an idea popping up in her head. 

“Professor, keep our Dorothy here busy, I have to find something,” said Manuela as she stormed towards her dress room.

Byleth complied, drilling Dorothea’s inside with all he had.

“GODDESS” Dorothea moaned as she was turned around and pulled by her arms, Byleth watching with pleasure as she wailed in blissful pleasure crushing her body against his cock. 

The girl shook as she was shaken by orgasm after orgasm, but the professor was insatiable, experimenting, and changing position every time the girl shrieked in pleasure.

“Professor...you’re going to make me lose my mind…” Dorothea moaned as she was held from behind, her legs held upright from her knees as his cock dug deep inside her. 

“I’m sorry Dorothea but you feel...ghnnn! Too good!” Byleth apologized, pushing his deeper.

It wasn’t long before Dorothea found herself with her back against the bed once again, her slim legs held by Byleth as he took long and slow trusts to reach her deepest point. 

“P-Profess--ooooooOOOOOOHhRRRRR!!!” Dorothea hollowed as she felt his cock fill her up once again, stretching her insides.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting!” said Manuela as she showed up with a strap on mounted. 

“I thought Dorothea could need a bit of help by our combined forces…”

Byleth spun Dorothea on top of him, spreading her asscheeks to give Manuela a clear view. 

“Manuela...please be...gentle…” said Dorothea as she was cock-drunk after the rough session with the professor. 

“Don’t worry dear.” Manuela kissed her cheek. _“I know how you like it.”_

Dorothea screamed in pleasure as Byleth claimed her pussy and Manuela her ass, the girl mind getting dizzy as another climax crashed through. 

“GOOOOOOOODDDDEEEEESSSS” Dorothea screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she twitched uncontrollably, the feeling of having both her holes filled was something she had never experienced before, and she loved it. 

“I...can’t...” she said in a mess of sweat, her hair loose and messy. 

Manuela raised Dorothea’s head by tugging her hair and licked her cheek. 

“Oh, but Dorothy…” Manuela whispered, firmly grabbing her neck. 

“We are just starting.” 

...

“UMPH! UMPH!”

Byleth fucked Dorothea on the side like there was no tomorrow while Manuela forced Dorothea to suck on her strap on to lube it. 

“Suck on it like a good girl, Dorothy,” Manuela said as she pulled Dorothea's hair towards her, her nose pressed against the end of the strap. The girl’s muffled moans escaped through her lips, her core salvaged by her professor’s strong thrusts, already filled and violated countless times this night. 

Byleth came with a roar, burying his cock deep inside as he erupted in her snatch. Dorothea widened her eyes as she came again, her back aching as she spat out Manuela’s strap to howl in pleasure. 

“PROFESSORRR!!!!” Dorothea moaned as she shook. Manuela’s soft hand caressed her cheek. 

“Oh, Dorothy.” Manuela kissed her lips as she gasped for air, waiting for the student to ride off her orgasm.

“My turn now,” she said with a smug smile. Dorothea gulped.

... 

“MANUELA! MANUELA!” 

The songstress kept fucking Dorothea while Byleth was resting on the side of the bed, sweaty and tired. 

The professor stood in silence watching as he admired her college shaking her hips in and out his student, their tongue interlacing in a sloppy kiss. 

“You are so cute Dorothy!” Manuela moaned “Let me hear those moans!” she said as she hammered her. 

“Harder Manuela! Drill my insides!” 

Byleth could feel his cock hardening again, his gaze wandering on the sensual and sweaty rear of her fellow teacher. 

“Manuela! Manuela! I love it! Please! Keep going!” Dorothea moaned deliriously, her face smeared with sweat and cum as her mind was moving only by primordial instincts. 

“Like that hon’, let me hear those moans…” Manuela said with a complacent smile. She jolted when she felt Byleth going behind her, his cock probing her ass. 

“P-Professor?!” asked Manuela confused. 

“I’m sorry Manuela, I can’t resist,” said Byleth as he buried his thick shaft deep inside her ass.

“PROFESSOR!” Manuela cries went to deaf ears as Byleth claimed her asshole, while she was still inside Dorothea 

Byleth now fucked Manuela in her asshole, who in exchange was claiming Dorothea’s pussy for herself. The trio slammed against each other as there was no tomorrow, until Byleth came, causing a chain reaction. 

“I’m coming!” groaned Byleth, his hands squeezing Manuela’s hips. 

“PROFESSOR!” the two women screamed at the same time, erupting and staining the bed with their love until all their forces left them and they crashed on the bed in a human pile. 

...

“MANUELA!” a hand slammed into the desk, waking up the sleeping songstress. 

“DID YOU SERIOUSLY FALL ASLEEP WHILE I WAS EXPLAINING TO YOU MY LATEST THEORIES?!” Hanneman barked at his colleague. 

“I---uh….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz” Manuela eyelids felt too heavy as she sunk down on the table once again with a loud TONK, making the older professor gasp in surprise. 

“Oh, she’s still sleeping.” said with a sigh Hanneman after checking her pulse. 

“That woman really needs to stop partying like she’s still a student. Am I right, professor?” Hanneman turned his jocking gaze to Byleth but was surprised to see that the professor was sleeping as well. 

“I...Am I the only one who has a decent sleeping schedule around here? Or am I not putting enough effort into my role as a teacher?” Hanneman pondered taking a sip of tea while he watched over the two sleeping professors in the teacher’s room. 

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A jolt of pain crossed Byleth’s body as he jumped on his seat. 

“Oh professor, is everything fine? You weren’t sleeping, were you?” asked Monica underneath the desk with a menacing tone, her grip on his cock getting stronger, threatening to rip it off right there.

“N-no! D-don’t worry, I just had a tiring night,” said Byleth, trying to calm the murderous intent of her student. 

“Uhmp, you could have spent the night with me,” said Monica as she wrapped her lips around his cock once again and kept sucking. Byleth tried to relax and bent his head back against the chair. His class was thankfully empty, the only ones present were him, Monica underneath the desk and Dimitri. 

_Dimitri?_

“DIMITRI?!” Byleth jolted forward to his desk, burying his cock deep inside Monica’s throat. 

The girl let out a mellow moan as she felt his shaft scratching her throat, her hands quickly moving to tease her damp panties. 

“Hello professor, hope I didn’t startle you,” said Dimitri as he entered the class. 

“N-No! Don’t worry about it. It’s just surprising.” Byleth hand went below the desk, pressing against Monica’s head to make her stop. 

“I just wanted to discuss something with you.” the young prince said with his usual gentle tone.

Monica slapped off his hand and kept sucking. Byleth twitched as he felt her soft lips wrapped around him again, her tongue licking the tip, sending him jolts of pleasure to his brain. 

“I-- Don’t have that much t-time, but if it’s quick I’m all ears,” Byleth said, resting his elbow on his desk to hide any possible evidence of what was happening underneath. 

“Well, I was wondering if it was ok if my class could go with you on future missions,” Dimitri asked, crossing his arms. 

_“Class? What class, aren’t they like 3?”_ asked Sothis, who was chilling in the seat where Edelgard usually sat. 

_“Please don’t add more distractions,”_ said Byleth mentally, trying to keep track of everything. 

Monica increased her speed, one hand helping her stroking his base while she made loud slurping sounds. 

_“_ MAY I ASK WHY?” yelled Byleth in an attempt to cover Monica sloppy noises. 

Dimitri took a step back, a bit startled. 

“I-- My apologies, I didn’t want to offend you,” Dimitri said. 

“NO, DON’T WORRY, I AM NOT OFFENDED!” yelled Byleth. 

Monica now was using both her hands to stroke him, her tongue licking and teasing his tip.

“Are you sure?”

 **“YES!”** he barked slamming a fist into the desk. 

Dimitri looked at him a bit startled. 

“I...I think it’s an opportunity to allow our classes to bond and--” 

“GREAT IDEA! I LIKE IT! V-VERY MUCH!” said Byleth, biting his lip to suppress a moan. 

His vision was getting wobbly, Monica’s skill with her mouth was bringing him on the verge of climax. 

“P-Professor?” asked Dimitri. 

“I! THINK THAT- YOU HAD A GREAT IDEA! WE SHOULD ALLOW THE CLASSES TO BOND TOGETHER.” 

Byleth came at last, erupting inside Monica’s mouth, slamming face-first against the desk with a loud thud. 

“Professor?! Are you alright?!” 

Byleth sighed, now back in control of his emotions, and looked calmly at Dimitri while Sothis hollowed in laughter, falling backward into the air.

“I’m over the moon, Dimitri,” he said with a frustrated tone. “Nothing to worry, you have to excuse me, I had some really strong stomach aches,” Byleth said. 

“Oh. OH, I see,” said Dimitri, a little embarrassed. “M-my apologies professor, I-I’ll take my leave now.”

“We’ll discuss it later, Dimitri,” Byleth said. 

Upon the exit of the blonde prince, Byleth slowly moved away from his desk. His stern gaze judging Monica with a frown. The girl simply smiled as she stroked his cock against her cheek. 

“Well, was it good?” 

…

“GHAA! AHHH!” 

Monica squealed as she was railed from behind, her arms locked behind her back by the strong hands of Byleth as he fucked her with force. 

“You little slut! Think you can just go and act as you want? I need to teach you a lesson for good.” said Byleth as he rammed behind her, lifting up one of her legs as his hand flipped her clitoris.

“Yess...punish me professor...I’ve been a naughty girl…” Monica moaned before Byleth pushed her against the desk, grabbing her hips and slamming full force. Monica jolted feeling his entire thick shaft filling her insides and pressing against her uterus, a moan of pleasure escaping her lips. 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHWWWWWWWW” Monica hollowed as she came, her professor on top of her giving no signs of stopping.

“Please keep going! Just like that! Punish me!” Monica begged as she felt Byleth’s fingers dig inside her mouth, her tongue licking the juice of her pussy off from them as she felt a new wave of pleasure crashing her body. 

“OOoooooooooooooooooooh” Monica went limp, her body collapsing on the desk as she was left in a messy state, breathing wildly as cum poured from her pussy. 

Byleth sat back on the chair, sweaty and tired. 

_“You should make an agenda.”_ Said Sothis, floating and sitting on the limp body of Monica. 

_“Otherwise you’re gonna end up dead before they actually kill you at the great ball.”_

“Don’t remind me.” gasped Byleth shoving the idea away with a weak hand-throw.

“I need to find a solution…” Byleth pondered.

An idea clicked. 

“The marketplace! They might have something to help me with!” 

“I have nothing to help you with it,” said Anna, as she pressed her finger on her cheek. 

“Usually I sell contraceptives, but I’m afraid I don’t have any reinvigorating stuff for the libido.”

“You are...surprisingly open about this,” said Byleth. 

“We are doing business here, ya know? You can’t do this job seriously if you are embarrassed to say things like cocks and vaginas. It’s the medical terms, ya know.”

“Actually the medical term is Penis.” said the Dark Mage standing at the other side of the small plaza where Ana had set up her shop.

“ _Oh good_ , you’re back,” said Anna with a cold voice.

“Indeed I am!” said the dark mage, a shopkeeper that had appeared recently, right after Ana had set up her place. 

“And I bring good news!” he snarled through his mask. “I have exactly what you are looking for, professor!” he said with his muffled voice. 

From his pocket, he pulled out a bag, showing it off as if he was holding a sacred relic.

“In my travels through the Brigid Isle, I have found that some locals like to dry a certain type of plant and reduce it to powder. It gives you the _strength_ of a bull.” said the masked man, with a giggle. 

“Yeah sure, does it make you sprout wings too?” asked mockingly Anna, staring down at the dark mage. 

“Only on a metaphorical level.” the mage rebutted. 

“Yeah, I call bs on that,” Anna said putting her hands on her hips. “All the supposed aphrodisiacs I have come across were garbage sold by con artists, and you honestly aren’t that far behind,” she said walking forward. With one finger she dipped the finger inside the bag as licked the white powder. 

“W-WAIT MISS ANNA--!” the dark mage tried to stop her, but Anna had already licked her finger clean. 

“Tastes like flour.” she stuck her tongue out in disgust. “How do you expect to scam my client like...this…” Anna muttered the last words, losing her balance as her head started spinning. 

“OHWELLLOOKSLIKEYOUGOTAFREESAMPLELETMEKNOWHOWTHATGOESFAREWELL!” vomited the dark mage as he skedaddled away in fear. Byleth stared confused at him before Anna’s hands grabbed his shoulders. 

“Professor…” Anna said with heavy breaths. 

“I have. A BIG favor. to ask of you.” Anna continued, looking at him. 

Byleth worries increased as he stared at Anna’s half-closed eyes, her expression painted on was one he had grown way too familiar with in the last period.

\---

“UGH! YEAH! FUCK ME LIKE THAT!” shouted Anna as she sank her knees down on his cock, sweat and cum coating her tights as she hammered her hips against him for the eleventh time, her lust showing no signs of stopping. Byleth laid with his back on the floor, Anna’s nail scratching his chest as she rode him like a wild animal, her magenta hair scattered on her shoulder in a messy flop. Byleth could feel his climax approaching once again, his body tired and mauled with Anna’s bites and scratches. 

“Anna, I’m--”

“DO IT! DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEEEE DOOOO ITTTT!!!” Anna wailed as she pressed her breasts against his chest, kissing his neck as her hips increased their speed until it was almost a blur, the sound of the meat slapping against each other echoing in the desert spot they found near Byleth’s room. 

Byleth groaned as he came, burying his hips against Anna’s snatch as he poured his semen inside of her. 

“GHNAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!” Anna said as she came, twitching and shaking her body as her cum squirted out on the professor’s waist.

“GODDESS THAT FELT GOOooooooddddd….” Anna said as she finally collapsed on top of him, already snorting by the time her head landed on Byleth’s chest. 

The professor let out a sigh, tired and sweaty. 

“So?” asked the Dark Mage as he looked down on them.

“Satisfied with the product?” 

“I would have preferred to have been the consumer and not the consumed,” said Byleth. 

“Ehehe, yeah I can see why.” said the dark mage. “I’ll make it a discount for the…' accident'.”

“How generous.” Byleth then noticed that the dark mage was looking down on them while they were naked. 

“Say why are you here?” he asked.

“I’m a voyeurist.”

“...Of course you are.” Byleth sighed. 

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week of (thankfully) uneventful events, Byleth was starting to think that maybe he could actually have a moment of peace. 

That day, however, he was proven wrong. At the training grounds, Byleth couldn’t get a foot in that Annette grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him behind her. 

“Professor! Please hurry, Caspar is trying to do something stupid!” his student said with worry in her voice. 

“Nothing new then.” sighed Byleth. 

“ONE HUNDRED AND ONE!” Caspar’s voice boomed amongst the cheers and laughter of the little crowd that was forming to see. 

“ONE HUNDRED AND TWO!” Raphael deep voice echoed right after. 

Byleth made his way across the crowd to find Caspar and Raphael sparing in a...weight lifting competition. 

“What is going on?” asked Byleth, uncertain.

“Hey, Professor! Me and Caspar were training on the weights, and things kinda got out of hand since then.”

“WE ARE SEEING WHO CAN DO THE MOST LIFT UPS!” Caspar said, dripping with sweat. 

While Raphael seemed to do pretty fine, Caspar was red in the face, his eyes almost on the verge of bursting out of his sockets. 

“Caspar I think you should stop,” said Byleth with a worried tone. 

“Nonsense! I can still go on for ages!” said Caspar pushing with all his might the hundred and fifth push up. 

_CRACK_

A loud crack echoed in the plaza as Caspar stood with his eyes wide open, biting down his lips to suppress his scream as his arms stood stiff. 

“...” Byleth stood at the side of Caspar, with his arms folded.

“...Come on say it,” said Caspar, resting on the nursery bed with his arms pinstriped. 

“I told you,” said Byleth. 

“And then they ask why men live shorter than women,” said Manuela with a sigh as she corrected her tea with a bit of booze. 

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The serra was the last place Byleth knew his students would have looked for him, a chance of having a break, at least for a while. 

_Slurp gulp slurp_

What Byleth hadn't accounted for was the horny goblin residing in his head. 

Sothis slurped down his cock down her throat with no problem, his girth bulking in her throat. 

"Don't you have gag reflexes when that happens?" murmured Byleth, as he watered the plants, trying to act as casual as possible for someone, was standing in the greenhouse with his fly undone and cock being sucked by a ghost force. 

Luckily for him, the serra was currently empty, so Byleth had just found a little corner to hide from unwanted eyes. 

Sothis sank her head back and forth before pulling out, strains of saliva following her lips. 

_"Apparently no."_

"Guess it comes with being a ghost."

_"I am NOT a ghost, you nonsensical fool."_

"More time passes, more evidence disproves your statement, dear goddess."

Sothis, offended, bit Byleth's tip. 

Byleth mustered all his will and self-discipline in not screaming in pain, only staring angrily at Sothis. 

" _Oh? Did that hurt? I guess that I was a ghost, I wouldn't have, don't you think?"_ She said smugly. 

Byleth didn't say anything. His legs readjusted, his hands grabbed the two twin-tails of the goddess. 

_"W-what are you--"_

Byleth pressed Sothis against the wall, her face aligned with his cock and without hesitation, he shoved it down her throat. 

"I'm going to wipe away that smug expression off your face, you horny imp!" 

Byleth pushed his hips with force, sinking in the goddess’s mouth until her nose was pressed against his crotch, wet and sloppy sounds echoing in the garden. 

Sothis head shook every time, hitting the wall behind her, but the rough treatment was what she was looking for. Too into the moment to notice it, Byleth didn't see the slender fingers of the goddess pleasuring herself while he was facefucking her. 

"Fuck, I think that I"m---"

"Professor? Are you in here?" Asked a deep voice. 

Byleth pulled out, jerking off before unleashing his seed on the goddess’s face, trying to get rid of the adrenaline in his voice. 

"Y-Yeah Dedue, give me a second, I'm watering the plants." 

"It's about Dimitri," Dedue said, trying to justify his visit. 

Byleth finished, the last few droplets landing on the ground while Sothis stood with a dazzled expression looking at nothing. 

_"Ahhh...that was nice...I have....to definitely do that again…"_

"Are you alright?" asked Byleth a bit worried. 

_"Yes, yes. Just go ahead. I'll catch up."_ said Sothis almost as if she was high. 

Byleth shrugged and met with Dedue, while Sothis pulled out her fingers from her glistering sex. 

" **_Fuck_ ** _am I wet,_ " said Sothis as she looked at her fingers dripping with her climax.

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun stood high in the afternoon, hints of the sunset covering the sky in orange. The majority of the students had returned to their rooms to rest after a long day of study and training. All except a quite relentless prince, who was still practicing in the training grounds by himself, spearing the training dummy with his lance. 

“Hello Dimitri” said Byleth as he stepped in, the sun making his eyes flinch a little.

“Hello, professor. Can I help you?” asked the young prince, taking a break from his training. 

“I just wanted to talk.” said Byleth. 

“Hope this time you are in the condition to do such.” Dimitri joked, but still, let Byleth continue. 

"I have talked with Dedue. He expressed some concerns about your recent lack of sleep." answered Byleth.

"Is that so?” said Dimitri without flinching. “It’s nothing I’m used to.” he continued. 

“I noticed them too, Dimitri. I can’t say that I’m not worried.” 

“I think you are worrying too much about this.” 

“Sleep is important Dimitri.” 

“I know. It’s just a thing of the moment, I guess.” Dimitri sighed. “What about you? Dedue told me about the various ominous sounds coming from your room. Are you a religious man, Professor? It seems you call for the goddess name quite a lot." he smiled, making it clear he was joking.

"I have quite peculiar dreams. I cannot say the same for you given your eyebags." Byleth insisted.

"I appreciate the concern, but it's nothing serious, really." Dimitri dismissed him. 

_“Well, so much for diplomacy.”_

"We shall see." Byleth said with a serious tone as he walked past Dimitri and took a wooden sword. 

“How about a little spar?” he invited.

“Gladly.” answer Dimitri. 

Byleth raised his sword and prepared to attack. Dimitri stood in defense. 

Within seconds, Byleth had cut their distance and was facing the prince. Dimitri raised his lance just in time to parry his strike. 

His guard was solid but Byleth knew his reflexes were laggy. With a quick swift, he managed to find a weak spot in his defense and make him fall on one knee. 

"Ghhh, I was distracted" grunted Dimitri as he dusted off the sand from his face.

"What's troubling you, Dimitri?" asked Byleth, offering him a hand. 

"Nothing that I can't carry." said Dimitri, raising on his own, ready to fight. 

Byleth decked him again, this time making him fall flat on his back. 

“..Alright.” Dimitri stood up taking off his cape. His eyes squeezed in a focused stare. 

The next few spars were brutal, Dimitri strength was truly nothing to laugh at. Byleth managed to avoid most of them, but the few times Dimitri had managed to land a hit it hurt like hell. After the longest 5 minutes of his life, Byleth took a moment to breathe. 

“I need to lose some weight,” said Byleth as he dropped off his armor. 

As the sparring continued, they kept losing pieces of their armor, until Dimitri was left with only a blank white shirt and Byleth was bare-chested. 

“You are truly an amazing fighter, professor.” said Dimitri, sweating profusely. 

“The same goes for you.” said Byleth with a smile. “But I can feel your anger lying underneath Dimitri.” he continued. “If you don’t learn how to handle it, it will consume you.”

“My anger is nothing to be concerned with. It’s aimed only at those who are responsible.” Dimitri finally said, dropping his mask. His stare was full of anger, and his voice cold. 

_“There he is. “The boar” as Felix calls it.”_

Byleth had unmasked his dark side. Now he needed to sedate it. _Somehow._

“But if you lash out at someone you _think_ it’s responsible? Will you be able to live knowing you’ve hurt an innocent?” Byleth asked.

“No one is innocent in this world, professor,” said Dimitri, sweat running down his face. 

“That’s true.” Byleth hummed.

“But not everyone is guilty.” 

Dimitri seemed taken aback from this, and stood still, in silence.

“Justice will be done, but those who carry it need the strength to wield it righteously.” Byleth brought a hand on his shoulder. 

“If you let your wrath takeover, you would be no different than a rabid animal.” 

_“Dare I say, if you weren’t sweaty and shirtless, you could actually be taken seriously now,”_ commented Sothis, floating above, sunbathing. 

“Oh.” a female voice brought the two men back to reality. 

Edelgard had walked in at that moment, staring at the two sweaty men. Her eyes landed on the professor’s abs, and her core started heating up at the sight.

“I-- *cough* Didn’t think you would last this long, Dimitri,” said Edelgard, averting her eyes from her professor build and instead of looking at the prince.

“Ah, Edelgard. Came for a little sparring?” Dimitri asked, resting on his lance. 

“No, I’m afraid.” she turned him down. “I was looking for the professor.” 

“Professor, I would like to...discuss with you about an urgent matter,” said Edelgard, with an unusual restless in her voice. 

“I--Ok. I think I need to take a break anyway,” said Byleth, before pointing at Dimitri. 

“We are not done talking, you hear?” 

“Professor, please, I already have Dedue mothering me, I don’t think I’ll handle you too.” chuckled Dimitri. 

“Sleep then, or I’ll start bothering you when Dedue isn’t around.” Byleth joked, but his stoic face didn’t make it clear. 

Dimitri groaned at the thought.

“Professor?” asked Edelgard, a bit more impatient. 

“Very well. Lead the way.”

...

The women’s bathroom was empty as Byleth’s thrusts against Edelgard rear echoed in the shower. 

“GHNN! H-harder teacher!” Edelgard moaned, her toes scraping against the wet floor as the water hit her face, her hands struggling to hold a steady grip on the wall due to the moistness in the air. 

“Fuck, I’ve never felt you this hot, your majesty,” Byleth grunted, his cock slipping in and out of her sex with ease, their mixed love dripping down her legs and down the drain.

“It’s your fault. Showing up almost naked and sweaty. Could you expect me to contain myself in front of such a sight?” Edelgard asked with a blushed smile, before turning her head and kissing him with passion, her arm grabbing behind his head to push his lips against hers.

“I’m glad I can cause such a reaction from a future Empress,” he said, breaking the kiss and groping one of her soft breasts. Edelgard purred, his loins stirring up her insides with passion.

To keep her quiet, he pushed his fingers inside her mouth. Edelgard licked them with fervor, savoring the taste as they fought against her tongue while her legs started getting weak. 

Byleth felt his climax approaching, letting a grunt as he pushed Edelgard’s body against the wall as he started fucking her with more force. 

“OH GODDESS!” she wailed as her breasts were squashed against the wet wall, her legs hanging a few centimeters above the floor as she was railed from behind, his cock pushing so deep it was making a bulge in her slim stomach. 

“Professor...so much...keep...g..going….” Edelgard muttered in a whisper, her voice dying out in her throat as she was getting closer to her climax as well. With one final push, Byleth buried himself deep inside her walls, spraying them white with his seed as she came silently, her feet trembling and struggling to find something to hold on to. 

“Nnnhmmm…” Edelgard hummed softly, her legs limp as she was held by the professor’s strong grip. 

“Professor…” Edelgard whispered, before kissing him again, her arms wrapping around his head in search of affection. Byleth kissed back, holding her steady as the shower bathed away their lust. 

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Let’s see….uhm...the blonde valkyrie or the songstress?”_ asked Sothis, floating at his right. 

“Ingrid. I really didn’t do much with her apart from that.” Byleth replied in his head.

_“Well, she sure can take it well.”_

“I thought you were watching all the time.”

_“Do you take me for a voyeurist? Even I have to take a break every once in a while, otherwise, I would have to take you all for myself.”_

_“_ Clearly, I have been blessed with the most generous goddess.” 

_“Uhmmmmm flattery will get you nowhere, but I appreciate it anyway.”_

As he walked down the hallway, Byleth felt a presence staring at him. 

“Sothis.”

 _“Yes, you have a stalker. He’s been following you for a while now.”_ the imp goddess said nonchalantly. 

“Care to give me a description of him?”

_“Tall, black, looks like he’s in his forties--”_

“Hello, Hubert.” Byleth interrupted her, turning around. 

The looming figure stepped out of the shadows. 

“I see you have eyes even in the back of your head..professor.” Hubert hummed. 

“In a way, yes.” 

_“Hey, you’re welcome.”_

“Can I help you?” Byleth continued, ignoring the gremlin. 

“No.” 

“Why are you following me then?”

“To keep an eye on you.”

“Care to tell me why?”

“No.”

“Should I be worried about any murder attempts?”

“...Maybe.”

Byleth stared at him. 

“Fine.” Hubert gritted through his teeth. 

“I can’t help but notice that you spent quite a lot of time in the presence of her majesty. Alone.” Hubert said. 

“It’s mostly her approaching me,” Byleth stated.

“I know that. Otherwise, you would be already dead,” said Hubert with a chuckle that Byleth couldn’t tell if it was legitimate or not.

“Fact is, I may have acted before consulting with her majesty, and I _may or may not_ have laid some traps meant to incapacitate you based on your daily routine.” 

“Oh.” 

“...you don’t seem very concerned about it.” 

“Good dodging exercise,” replied Byleth. “So why are you following me then? Want to see if the traps work?”

“On the contrary, I’m assuring your safety,” said Hubert. 

“Really. Did you change your mind?”

"I did, yes. Ignoring the strong disapproval I would receive from lady Edelgard in case you were...harmed... I have to confess that you are quite a peculiar case, Professor. Despite your commoner nature, you seem capable of inspiring people to follow you. That is a talent that would be a waste to throw away. And Lady Edelgard seems to trust you. So I believe that as long as you are our ally, everything will be fine. 

"Ally? I'm your teacher Hubert." Byleth said.

"For the time being, yes. But there will come a day where you will have to choose who to side with." Hubert’s tone shifted to serious.

“No need.” 

"Oh?"

"I won’t have to choose."

"Goodwill is always well accepted, but such blatant delusion is mockable, professor."

"I can try."

"Try holding juggling three swords at the same and you will end up with no swords and no hands, laying dead in a pool of blood.” Hubert murmured.

“People have different goals, and some of those come in direct contrast with others. To ignore that is to ignore how the world works."

"I am not saying that." Byetlh rebutted. “I’m saying that you’re ignoring other roads that can lead to the same goal without clashing."

"Sometimes there is only one way, professor. Sometimes there isn’t even _a way,_ and you have to carve yourself a path."

"There is always a way. And I will simply lead you to the correct path."

"Didn't make you for an idealist, professor."

"I am not. I will do it. I’ll show that there is always a way. You are my students. It's only natural that I want the best for everyone. You too, Hubert." 

"..." Hubert stood in silence, staring at him.

"Idealist cretin." 

Hubert turned and walked away, his looming figure retracting in the shadows. 

Byleth stared at him in silence.

“...”

“Hubert, are you still gonna follow me to make sure I don’t stumble in one of your traps?” 

“...”

_“Perhaps.”_

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The night loomed over the monastery, as two mysterious figures, still wearing their disguise, met in secret. In the wide-open field of the Monastery’s garden.

“Solon.” said Thales. 

“Yes?”

“How are the preparations for your experiment?” 

“Everything is almost ready.” the humble librarian chuckled menacingly before a though soured his expression. “If only Kronya would contact us.”

“Do you believe she betrayed us?” Thales asked.

“Either that or she has been discovered. Honestly, we are in serious trouble in both cases. 

If they discovered her identity, they could find out our secret technique for concealment.” Solon said, scratching his hand.

“I haven’t heard anything about Kronya or “Monica” missing. Honestly, I’m baffled. The most believable theory is that somehow her cover was blown.” he added, sighing. 

“If that is true, Seiros is probably torturing her until she screams out everything she knows.”

  
  


“AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Kronya felt her vision blurring, sweat and tears running down her face as her mind was starting to go numb.

“GODS YES! FUCK ME HARDER!” 

Kronya screamed, her hips moving frantically as she rode Byleth. The bed squeaked underneath them, threatening to collapse under the brutal abuse. 

“Is *UHGH*-- the bend necessary?” asked Byleth, hissing in pleasure as he felt her slender body hitting against his pelvis time and time again. 

“YES” yelled Kronya as she glared at him with her orange eyes. Her form was not meant to be revealed, but fucking while wearing that meat suit was...depriving her of the little touches of pleasure. 

“DON’T STOP! FOR ANY REASON!” her nails dig deep in his chest, leaving scratches and drawing up a bit of blood. Kronya licked the wounds with pleasure, sending her in a frenzy. 

“YES! FUCK ME HARDER PROFESSOR! RAVAGE THIS LITTLE PUSSY WITH YOUR FAT COCK! MAKE ME SQUEAL AND BEG FOR YOUR FILTHY SEED!” 

Byleth grunted as he felt his climax approaching, biting his lips as he felt his cock growing inside her twitching walls.

“YES! IT JUST GOT BIGGER! ARE YOU GONNA CUM?!” She leaned over, her lips pressed against his ears. 

“Are you gonna make me pregnant with your big cock, professor? Knock up this little student of yours? Uh? Are you gonna fill my belly with your cum?!” she moaned in his ears, her climax ready to bust. 

“I’M--” 

“DO IT! DO IT INSIDE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!” Kronya wailed as she clutched her legs against his torso, her hands squeezing her breasts as she came, a howl of pleasure filling the room. 

  
  
  


"Ever since the fell star has shown up our plans have been compromised." Solon stated, pondering on the thought. 

"It's just like centuries ago. When our allies were...corrupted into following that vicious deity." Thales shivered, remembering how his fellow Agarthans had fallen for _her_ charm.

“ _Thales I swear, she has THE BEST pussy, man, she can like squeeze you out like nobody! She’s a goddess I swear! You gotta join us from time to time, you won’t regret it!”_

"Even in death the charisma of that _thing_ still radiates from its vessel. But we have an advantage." Thales said, snapping back to the current situation.

"That is?"

"The vessel is still merely a man. We can kill it. _We should_ have been able to kill it." Thales said, glaring at Solon.

"Do you think I am incompetent? The fell star seems to bounce back against everything we throw at them." Solon barked back, his gentle face twisting in a hateful expression. 

“Well, you better succeed Solon, otherwise all our plans might come to nothing.” 

“Fret not, I shall make my move soon, and once it happens, the fell star will be nothing more than a tiny flame in an abyss of darkness.” Solon chuckled, his grotesque features poking out of Tomas gentle frame.

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“All that I’m saying is that you might be a bit sexually frust--”

“NOT A WORD SYLVAIN.” 

Despite the banter between the two, Sylvain and Felix sparring session was nothing to laugh at, as the redhead knew how much Felix took his training seriously. 

Byleth overlooked the fight, searching for weak spots in their technique.

“Professor, can you spare the moment?” Petra approached him.

“Spare _A_ moment, Petra. But yes, what do you need?”

"May I see your sword?" she asked with nonchalance. 

“Uh? My sword?” Byleth was left confused for a second, wiping his forehead from the sweat as the sun hit high on the training grounds. 

“Yes, the bone sword.” said Petra. 

“Aaah.” said Byleth, realizing. “Of course!” without much thought he gave Petra the sword of creation. 

The Brigid’s princess swung it around, heavy motions as she struggled to hold it. Her usual refined movements now looked like slow crude swings of a caveman.

“It’s unbalanced. Heavy. Why does it look like without weight in your hands?” Petra asked frustrated, returning it to him.

“I am not sure.” said Byleth. That sword had been a mystery for him. One moment it was just a relic about to be stolen, the next he was swinging it as if he had always used it. 

“When I grasped for the first time it felt just...right, you know?” Byleth tried to explain, recalling the first time he used the sword.

“I fear I may not understand the meaning.” said Petra sad. “When you move it, it flies like a bird in the sky!” said Petra in amazement. “It’s like you yourself have not the weight!” she said, the excitement in her tone going beyond the barrier language.

“Well, the sword may be light, but the speed is all mine.” Byleth said.

_“Look at him boosting his ego.”_ Sothis commented with a roll of her eyes.

 _“_ Please let me have this.” Byleth begged the goblin in his head.

“Yes! I have seen how you run! I was wondering if you could teach me how to do the dash in the battlefield as you do.” said Petra enthusiastic. 

“Of course, I have a technique.” Byleth replied with a smile.

“Oh?” Petra stood all ears. 

“My clothes are actually very heavy. Once you get used to moving fast with them on, you’ll find yourself moving faster without them.” he said, knocking on his shoulder pads, revealing they were made of iron. 

“Ah I see. Very different from what Brigid people do for training.” Petra said, bringing her hand on her chin in deep thought. 

“What do they do?” asked curious Byleth.

“Oh, we remove all that might slow us and go hunting. Wait, let me show you!” said Petra as she started pulling up her shirt. 

Sylvain’s head snapped as his peripheral vision got to see for a brief second Petra’s bra bounce before the professor stopped her, distracting him from Felix’s upcoming hit, which landed exactly in the middle of his legs. 

…

Manuela poured another glass in the nursery as she now had to endure Caspar’s restless nature and Sylvain’s howls of pain. 

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get the girl, kill the others! I’ll double your pay!” shouted the Merchant as he ordered his hired men. 

“ _YOU HAVE TO GET MARRIED INGRID_!” said hysteric the valkyrie as she flew high with her horse, dodging arrows and spears. 

“ _YOU HAVE TO SETTLE AND GET A FAMILY, INGRID_. I SWEAR FATHER IF SURVIVE THIS YOU CAN TAKE THIS CREST AND SHOVE IT--”

“Take her down! Our client won’t mind if she’s a bit crooked.” the Merchant shouted before a zap of lightning hit him straight in the chest, sending him flying backward.

“None of you will lay a finger on Ingrid!” shouted Dorothea, fierce rage lighting up in her eyes.

One of the rogues checked out Dorothea from eye to toe, licking his lips as a malicious grin crossed his face. 

“Ehe, feisty one. Maybe we could take her for ourselves after we bring back the girl--ukk!” 

the ill-intentioned thought came to a halt as the rouge fell on the ground, his torso slashed by a dark green blur. 

Byleth dashed amongst the enemy lines, followed by his students as he stroke down one enemy after the other, his stoic expression never leaving his face even when blood splattered him. In the end, only the fried merchant was left alive, quivering in fear as he was surrounded by the students. 

“D-D-Do y-you who I work f-for??? Y-you better not lay a finger on m-m-me!”

The point of a sword peeked his nose, making him squeal in terror. 

“Well a sword is not a finger.” said Felix as he pressed the flat of his sword against his nose. 

“Y-you c-can’t kill me like this!” muttered the merchant, gritting his teeth. 

Ingrid finally managed to land her horse safely, storming towards the merchant with a murderous glare. 

“HEY! YOU!”

“I changed my mind, kill me now.” begged the merchant as he grasped Felix’ sword against his throat, mumbling his last prayers as the valkyrie marched towards him. 

“Sorry, even I know to not get in that girl’s way when she’s angry.” said Felix with a sigh as he turned around, ignoring the pleas of the merchant. 

Ingrid's strong grip choked the air out of his lungs as she pulled him up face to face.

“I know your client very well! After I drag you to the knights, you can write to him that I kindly refuse his proposal and that his days of nobility are over.” said Ingrid, her eyes glaring daggers at him. 

“Do you understand?” she asked with anger rumbling in her voice.

“Y-Y-YES!” said the merchant, shaking in fear.

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, that mess is over.” sighed Ingrid in relief as she laid back against the chair, the warm breeze caressing her face as she rested under the shadow of the gazebo. 

“Me too Ingrid. I’m so happy that slimy noble got what he deserved!” said Dorothea, sipping her tea with a happy smile. 

“Yeah, me too. Seriously what was my father thinking! Arranging my marriage like that, without even hearing me out!”

“With that guy above all.”

“WITH THAT GUY ABOVE ALL! Uuffff...” Ingrid grunted, sinking back in her chair. 

_“I mean if he had chosen...maybe…”_ mumbled Ingrid to herself. 

“What was that, Ingrid?” asked Dorothea, curious. 

“N-Nothing.” quickly dismissed Ingrid, red in her cheeks.

“Were you saying that if it had been the Professor, you wouldn’t have minded that much?” asked smug Dorothea. 

“W-WHAT?! N-NO! I s-still would have objected! He should at least ask me first!” said Ingrid, embarrassed. 

“True. But if he asked, would you have declined?” Dorothea inquired. 

Ingrid stood in silence, her face turning red as a tomato. 

“Ahhh, there it is.” said Dorothea with a smile. Her head tilted up, a candle lighting up in her head. 

“Ingrid! Come closer, I have an idea…”

_“Uhhhhh what about…the desperate housewife?”_ asked Sothis, mindlessly flipping pages of a book. 

“Uhmmm….solid 8.” said Byleth, cleaning up his desk.

_“The tyrannical house leader of yours?”_

“6 and a half.” 

_“Well, what about meeee?”_ said smugly Sothis, making him puppy eyes.

“3.” 

Sothis gasped offended.

_“YOU DARE!?”_

“You are kinda lacking. I mean first time I saw you I thought you were a kid.”

 _“I AM NOT A KID!”_ said the goddess angrily.

A couple of knocks disrupted the conversation, making Sothis disappear in pop as the door opened. 

“Professor? Are we interrupting anything?” asked Dorothea, peeking in. 

“Not at all. Come on in.” said Byleth. 

Dorothea entered with a soft smile, followed shortly by Ingrid. If one was displaying her usual confidence, Ingrid on the other hand seemed extremely embarrassed. 

“Ingrid? What’s wrong?” asked Byleth concerned. 

The pegasus knight looked away, red in the face. 

“Come on, speak up your mind!” said Dorothea with an encouraging smile. 

Ingrid took a deep breath, her fist clenching.

“I-I have made a decision!” Ingrid mustered up, planting her foot on the ground. 

“Professor! I want you to take my virginity!” Ingrid proclaimed, pointing her finger at him, completely red in the face . 

_“eh?_ ” Byleth tilted his head. 

“I know what I want to become! And my father’s crossed the line by trying to marry me to that dastard! If I have to lose my vow, I want you to be the one!” said Ingrid. 

“Well, you know I am the type of guy who won’t usually say no to this kind of offer, but Ingrid, are you sure about this? I don’t want you to sour your relationship with your family.” Byleth said, a worried tone in his voice. 

“Oh don’t worry, Professor. This is where I come in.” said Dorothea, smiling. 

“I have a special healing spell to “cover-up” any adventure Ingrid might have.” she said poking Ingrid with her elbow. 

“Uhmmm.” The valkyrie nodded, red in the face.

“Whatever happens here, stayes here.” she smiled. 

“Is that really why you’re here, Dorothea?” asked Byleth uncertain. 

“Well, not only.”

Dorothea’s hands opened her blouse, letting her black bra pop out of her uniform, bouncing against her chest. 

“I can’t lie that I want to join the fun too…” she said smirking. 

Ingrid undid her uniform, leaving herself only in her white shoulderless shirt underneath. 

The two girls pushed the professor on the bed, resting on top of him as their hands had already started undressing him. 

“So, what do you think, professor?” asked Dorothea, licking her lips. 

\----

_Plap plap plap plap_

“Professor!” Ingrid moaned, her eyes wide shut as she laid down on her stomach while Byleth pounded her nether regions from behind with slow but passionate thrusts, her well-sculpted rear rippled every time he sank his manhood inside of her, making her squeal as she felt his full length fill her walls. 

“How is it, Ingrid?” asked Dorothea, naked beside her, dangling her feet in the air as she watched with a wide grin the scene at play. 

“It’s--” Ingrid hissed, red in the face, struggling to form a full sentence.

“So good…” she managed to mutter, biting her finger right after as Byleth started increasing the pace. 

“And we’re just getting started…” said Dorothea as she rested her head on her hands, her thighs brushing against each other as her sex was staining the sheet underneath. 

\---

“GHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Dorothea moaned as she was railed by Byleth’ sword, her breasts bouncing wildly at every thrust as their hands were intertwined. Her back arched as she was starting to feel her orgasm approaching. Ingrid looked at the scene with numb astonishment, her body limp on the bed beside them. 

\---

“Uhmp! UHMMMMPPP!” 

It was Ingrid’s turn again, and this time Dorothea had joined in to help. While Byleth rammed her from behind, Dorothea gave support by licking from below, her focus shifting between her clit and his balls. Ingrid had her face buried against Dorothea’s sex, the songstress’s legs clenched around the valkyrie’s head, keeping her glued against her vagina as she tried her best to use her tongue.

“Good Ingrid, k-keep going like that...you’re...doing...great…” Dorothea moaned as Ingrid dug deeper in her inner chambers with her tongue, a mix of saliva and love juice staining the proud pegasus rider. 

Byleth held Ingrid by her hips, burying his shaft as deep as he could before almost pulling out entirely...only to push it back in. 

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPP!”

Ingrid moaned inside Dorothea, the vibrations sending the songstress to a new level of pleasure.

“Oh goddess Ingrid…” Dorothea moaned, her tongue now wrestling against her clit with no restrain whatsoever. 

Byleth couldn’t hold it any longer, the tightness of Ingrid’s walls was too much for him to handle anymore. 

Pulling out at the last moment, he grabbed Dorothea’s by the hair before shoving his already erupting cock down her throat. 

Dorothea bulged her eyes out, feeling the hot warm liquid making its way down her throat, droplets escaping her mouth and staining her chin as Byleth kept cumming with a long low moan. 

Once unloaded, Dorothea’s face was a mess, stains of cum covered her face as she was left breathing heavily, her gaze lost in a lustful haze. 

Yet she snapped back when she felt her professor’s cock brushing against her nose.

_“...oh my…”_

  
  


\----

_“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUU--!”_

Dorothea’s wails echoed in the room as she was at the mercy of Byleth’ strong grip, holding her legs up in the air while he pounded her asshole. Ingrid made use of her newly learned tongue skills and ate her out, her tongue scooping deep inside her vagina while her hands held her rear steady. 

“GODDESS I’M GONNA CUM! I’M GONNA CUM!” Dorothea screamed as her toes twirled, her legs shaking as she started squirting on Ingrid’s face, showering her friend with her love. 

Ingrid didn’t stop however, hands still gripping her tights and licking her inner walls. 

“I-INGRID Y-YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!” said worried Dorothea. 

But as if that wasn’t enough, Byleth started thrusting again, making the songstress recoil in pleasure, her head rolling back against his chest as she cried to the moon. 

\----

As the dawn was starting to rise, Byleth was at his last stand, trying to hold back his climax as Dorothea and Ingrid’s lips kissed his cock on two opposite sides, sending him waves of pleasure that were bringing him to his final orgasm. 

“Fuck!” with a hissed breath, Byleth pulled out from the two girls and sprayed their face with his love. 

Dorothea and Ingrid licked their lips, before exchanging in a sloppy kiss, their tongue twirling and sharing cum. 

“Thank you, professor.” said Dorothea with a smile. 

“Yes, thank you.” added Ingrid. 

Byleth simply gave a thumbs up, before collapsing on his bed, completely exhausted. 

In the following days, thanks to the complicity of Manuela, the professor managed to get two full days of rest with the excuse that he befell to some “strong kind of fever.” 

\---------——-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“ All that I am saying that I have no gag reflexes.”_

“I still don’t see how that qualifies you as the best.” 

_“UHHH HELLO? YOU CAN GO HAM ON ME AND YOU WON’T HEAR ME COMPLAIN?”_

“That alone isn’t good enough to make you the best at giving heads.” 

_“OOOOH that’s rich, now he has standards. As if you haven’t stuck it in anything that moves.”_

_“_ Giving a good head it’s not only letting yourself get facefucked. It’s about...uh…”

_“Come one, wanna see you dig out of this one.”_

Byleth entered the library, only to come to a halt as he saw a mop of white hair burying her face in a pile of books.

“Lysithea, what are you doing here?” asked Byleth weirded out.

“What? I am studying.” the student replied.

“But it’s 3 am.” said Byleth.

Lysithea put the book down, staring at the clock before looking at the professor. Her eyes were bloodshot, with bags under. “Oh.” she simply muttered in surprise.

“Oh?!” replied concerned Byleth

“I might have lost the time. Tomas was going to be away for a couple of days so he gave me keys of the library. Thankfully I never left.” she tried to justify. 

“..Tomas left two days ago. Lysithea, just for how long have you been awake?” asked Byleth, now concerned.

“Uh. I didn’t sleep the night before Tomas left either, so I suppose, three days? Fret not professor, I am not a child, I can handle my sleep schedule--” Lysithea got off the chair, but her legs didn’t respond. Byleth rushed to her aid, catching her just in time. 

“Lysithea?! Are you alright?!” asked Byleth worried.

“Uhhhh….” Lysithea managed to recover a bit, looking up at Byleth as the light of the library shined above his head. 

“How many heads do you see?” asked Byleth, holding her head up.

“Uh...the ones moving up or down?” she asked, confused.

“Alright, that’s it.” he said as he picked her up. “Time for you to sleep.” 

“But..I can still…”

“I need you efficient, Lysithea. A tired prodigy is no different than any other tired person. So it’s time for you to sleep.” he said as he princess-carried her away from the library.

“But...professor...” her sleepy voice tried to argue. 

“No buts.” Byleth said as he carried her to her bedroom. 

Lysithea could barely hold her eyes open, but the last thing she saw as she fell asleep was Byleth’s stern yet gentle profile looking straightforward as he carried her. 

_“Professor...you look like a knight...in shining armor…”_

She never managed to utter these words, her mind already immersed in a world of dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that took a while. And the worst part is that this was supposed to be the first part of the "original" second chapter. So technically once you would have reached the end here, there should have been another giant wall of text waiting for you. You guys remember that skit in the Simpsons where Homer climbs the mountain and finds out he hasn't even reached the top? Basically that. The next chapters should be a bit """""shorter"""" and I separated them since they discussed different topics. Right now I have another chapter ready to be published and I'm working on the last two that should cover up until the time skip. But it might take a while. It will be ready when it's ready. Hope you guys understand.


	3. Getting Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solon makes its appearance.  
> Edelgard and Hilda enter in a competition.  
> Byleth takes a decision.  
> The three leaders found themselves alone.  
> A lot of fuckening happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so, we still got a long way to go. there's like another bunch of chapters before time skip, and the story is starting to divert a bit from canon, although it is all to the cause of getting that sweet, sweet harem route.  
> Hope you like it. Let me know!  
> Shoutout to @scribEye_Steak and his Steakhouse for helping me out  
> (and feeding me new ideas that keep me expanding this story more and more. DAMN YOU SCRIB <3)

The flames were everywhere, engulfing the screams of the villagers as they fought each other. Jeralt had enough experience to verify the situation on a battlefield. This was a slaughter. And the culprit was apparently the librarian Tomas.  
Although given his look at the moment, it would be hard to recognize the docile Tomas in that grotesque form.  
“I AM SOLON, THE SAVIOUR OF THE PEOPLE!” Solon shouted as he obliterated a soldier that approached him.  
“You miserable worms will know your place!”

Byleth studied the battlefield. Solon had cornered himself on a high spot, the only accessible way through foot was the stairs that lead directly to him.  
He needed a distraction, someone who was strong enough to pose a threat.  
“Hilda!” Byleth called.  
The pinkette disarmed a possessed villager with her axe, before nailing him against the wall of a nearby house with a well-placed kick.  
“Professor?” Hilda turned to face him.  
“I need you to engage with the leader,” said Byleth as he called for Ingrid, who was scouting above.  
“Whhhaaaaaat? But--” Hilda said more annoyed than worried.  
“I know you can do it,” Byleth reassured her.  
“But--”  
“If you are not willing, I’ll gladly take your place,” Edelgard interrupted as she appeared at her side, dusting off her clothes.  
Hilda stood in silence, glaring at the house leader.  
“....Alright, professor, I’ll do it,” said Hilda with a frown, never breaking eye-contact with Edelgard.  
The crown princess simply scoffed, puffing up a chunk of her hair away from her face.  
“Edelgard.”  
The future empress looked at the professor, who was mounting on Ingrid’s pegasus.  
“I also have a role for you.” He added.

\---

“I see you swing a sacred relic like a blunt mace. What a primitive way of fighting,” Solon mocked as he cast a spell towards Hilda. The girl dodged at the last second, using the momentum to leap towards him. Despite his frail appearance, he jumped backward, avoiding her.  
“You are. Making me. Work!” said Hilda as she tried to hit him again, only to be parried by his cane.  
“Hey! How come that stick can parry a sacred relic?!”  
“Ahh, there is so much you young ones don’t know…” he gaggled before his attention was driven towards the sky.  
The white wings of a pegasus entered the scene as Ingrid descended from the hill on the left, dropping the professor right above Solon’s head.  
“GHHAHH!” with a coarse yell, Solon used his cane to parry Byleth’s sword.  
“Fell star! Do you truly believe you can take on me with a surprise attack?!” Solon laughed.  
“Now!” shouted Byleth  
Edelgard barged in, surpassing Hilda and striking with a low blow Solon, Hilda joined the effort, their double hit slashing the dark mage.  
“Wh-YOU?!” Solon hissed at Edelgard, his hand clutching his wound.  
“You have done enough. It’s time for you to pay for your crimes,” Edelgard said, ready to strike again.  
“Oh, don’t worry. The time for reckoning will come, _for everyone,_ ” Solon said as he teleported away from the battle.

With a sigh from everyone, the battle was over, although to call it a victory was purely semantic.  
A steaming pile of ruins, bodies now stood where there once was a peaceful village, the survivors looking with empty gazes at their destroyed homes, the tranquility they once lived now was gone forever.

“Let’s...let’s get back to the monastery,” said Byleth, tired.  
“Teacher...are you fine?” asked Edelgard, concerned.  
“...I don’t know,” Byleth replied.  
“But I know something,” he squinted his eyes.  
“They’ll pay for this.”  
Edelgard seemed a bit stiff for a moment, her cold leader mask cracking for a second.  
“Let’s go, professor,” said Hilda, grabbing him by his arm and hushing him away.  
Edelgard’s worries were soon replaced by a stingy sensation of jealousy.

\---

“I can’t believe that Tomas was a spy!” said Hilda, her hands resting on her hips.  
The group was returning to the monastery, with the professor and Hilda leading, the house leaders following behind.  
Dimitri and Claude, who went along the expedition since they were the only ones left in their respective classes (except for Dedue), noticed Edelgard glaring daggers at the daughter of house Goneril.

“I bet he had something to do with the kidnapping of Flaynn!” Hilda continued.  
“Most likely,” said Byleth, with his usual deadpan tone.  
“To think his real appearance was so hideous...ugh, it makes me gag,” she continued.  
“He was particularly ugly,” admitted Byleth  
“Well, luckily I managed to beat him up,” said Hilda with a proud smile.  
“What are you talking about? I landed the final blow,” Edelgard declared behind them.  
Hilda turned around, staring at the shorter princess.  
“Come again?”  
“Do not misunderstand me, I’m not devaluing your role. You were a perfect decoy,” Edelgard said with a mocking smile.  
“Is that so,” Hilda stopped on her tracks, squaring up Edelgard, the two staring at each other with silent rage.  
Despite being a sunny day, the temperature around the group was drastically dropping as the tension between the two girls seemed to just increase.  
“Edelgard, come on there's--” Dimitri tried to intervene before Claude stopped him from getting closer to the duo.  
“I wouldn’t put myself in there if I were you, your highness,” Claude said with a grin, although it was a nervous one.  
“I feel like whoever gets caught up between those two right now would probably be reduced to smithereens,” he whispered as Hilda and Edelgard stood face to face, despite Hilda being taller than the crowing princess.  
“Alright you two,” Byleth said, putting his hands on the two women’s shoulders. “Enough.”

The two glared at him as if he had insulted them both. Byleth felt a shiver run down his spine.  
_“Oh my,”_ said Sothis. _“You better be careful of the words you chose now, I would hate to rewind time to forfeit your murder.”_  
Byleth sweat cold, the students looked away, their mind screaming one collective thought:  
_“TEACH IS DEAD”_

“You were both incredible today, and we wouldn’t have done it without your combined efforts,” said Byleth. “You both did great.”  
The two girls looked at each other. Then glared back at the professor.  
Two strong hands grasped his shoulder as they dragged him away.  
“Welp, he’s dead. One way or the other,” said Claude.  
“What do you mean?” asked Dimitri.  
“...You are a special kind of fool, aren’t you Dimitri,” said Claude at the crown prince of Faerghus.

\----

Byleth was thrown on the bed by the combined force of two of the strongest students of the monastery, a mix of confusion and arousal crossed through his body as he saw his two students starting to undress in front of him.  
“Hilda? Edelgard? What...are you doing?”  
“We are settling this,” said Hilda as she unbuttoned her blouse, letting her breasts bounce freely.  
“And since we know you want morale high…” said Edelgard pulling down her pants.  
“The only way to determine who’s the best is to see who can pleasure you the most,” said Hilda as she unlocked her bra, her pink nipples exposed to the cold air.  
“But--”  
“No buts,” said Edelgard, completely naked now.  
_“Well this is gonna be a good show…”_ said Sothis as she rested on top of the bookshelf, watching below.  
\---

“Fuck…” Byleth moaned as he sat on the bed, resting on his elbows as he recoiled his head in pleasure, Edelgard jerking him off while still wearing her white gloves.  
“How is it, teacher? Do my hands feel good?” said Edelgard in a sultry tone as she quickly stroked his rod up and down, precum popping out of his tip.  
“Yes...it’s...good…”  
“Do you love my slender fingers, stroking up your cock?” she asked, increasing the speed.  
“I do…”  
Edelgard looked at her side, smiling proudly at Hilda as Byleth moans increased in volume, her hand now a blur as she jerked him off in the way she knew he liked it. Hilda sat in silence with a frown, arms crossed as she tried to restrain herself from tossing Edelgard out of the room and having the professor all for herself. She had to wait for her turn, as they had previously settled.  
Without any warning, Byleth came, spraying the face of the future empress with his seed. Edelgard never broke eye contact with Hilda, not even when his warm cum landed on her face. Her smirk never faltered. Unable to withstand that smirk no longer, Hilda let go of all her bottled-up anger.

“You think that a simple handy work will be enough to beat me?!” Hilda growled, jumping off from the chair.  
“You lack workmanship,” simply rebutted Edelgard, licking the cum dripping down her cheek.  
“Even if you can control your strength while sewing, you would still probably squash the professor cock if you’re not careful enough, and we don’t want that, do we?”  
Hilda’s eye twitched, barely able to contain her rage.  
\---

“GNH! GH N! Well Professor? How is it?!” Hilda said, her breasts engulfing her professor’s cock as she squeezed them up and down his shaft.  
Byleth couldn’t mutter anything but low moans, the warm feeling of her cushions pressed against his cock feeling divine.  
“You like how my fat tits squeeze you out?” she moaned, her fingers occasionally pressing against her nipples to send her ripples of pleasure throughout her body.  
“Yes!” Byleth moaned.  
“I bet you do,” Hilda looked smugly at Edeglard, sat in the same spot where Hilda was before, waiting for her turn.  
“I bet her majesty can’t pull this off with how flat she is.” Hilda mocked her.  
Edelgard blushed in frustration, puffing her cheeks in defiance.  
Hilda increased her speed, adding her tongue to the equation, licking the top of his head every time it popped up from her hills.  
Byleth couldn’t hold it anymore and came once again. Hilda closed her eyes as she raised her head as she felt cum starting to erupt from her breasts, hitting her in the chin and neck, until it coated her breasts. The pinkette scooped out a bit of her professor’s seed and put it in her mouth while staring at Edelgard, exaggerating a hum of pleasure.  
“Your turn,” she challenged her.

“MMMhp! MMMhp!”

Edelgard muffled gags were suppressed by Byleth’s cock as she took him deep, his tip already hitting her throat as she quickly stimulated her clit.  
“Teacher, I need you to lay down and let me stand on top of you. I want you to enjoy the view.”

Edelgard was now on top of Byleth, her mouth busy with swallowing his cock while she gave him a full view of her jerking off right above his face. Byleth watched in awe as he saw Edelgard furiously flicking her clit, juice dripping down from her legs as her gagged moans escaped her lips every time she sucked him off.  
Hilda watched with curious jealousy as Edelgard swallowed his cock whole, deepthroating him with ease.  
“Just how much did you have sex with him, you harlot?!” Hilda thought, biting her finger to ignore the heat she was feeling between her legs.  
Enraptured by the sight in front of him, Byleth came, filling Edelgard’s mouth with his cum. Feeling his love down her throat, Edelgard finally reached her climax and came as well, her knees wobbling as she squirted on top of the professor, showering him with her love.  
Edelgard collapsed on him, breathing heavily as she recovered from her climax.  
“Anf...your...anf...turn,” she said mockingly at Hilda.

\----  
"YEAH! FUCK! HARDER!"  
the bed squeaked underneath them as Hilda was taking it from behind, her ass rippling every time Byleth sunk his cock deep inside her sex, her back arched as she was pulled by her twin-tails.  
"Yes! Pull them harder professor! Like that!" Hilda cooed, sticking her tongue out as she was overwhelmed by pleasure.  
"You like this ass, don't you professor?" Hilda said while glaring at Edelgard, licking her lips as she grinned. Byleth's only response was a firm slap on her ass as he stared at the roof, his thrusts getting more wildly as he started panting.  
"Fill me to the brim professor!" begged Hilda as she started sucking on one of her tits, her tongue licking with fervor her own nipple.  
Byleth exploded inside of her, his buttcheeks clamping as he buried his manhood deep in her snatch. Hilda came as she felt his warm seed coat her inner walls, driving her over the edge.  
Edelgard bit her lip as she saw Hilda's ecstatic face.

\---  
"UHHN! UUU!"  
Edelgard moaned as she bounced on his cock, her legs tied behind his back as he lifted her up with his hands, only to impale her against his cock.  
"Yes teacher! Fuck me harder, use me like a doll! I can do that!" Edelgard said as she got fucked in the middle of the room.  
Hilda glared at her with contempt, her hand buried between her legs to keep her ready for her turn.  
Byleth claimed Edelgard's nipples, making her moan as she felt his cock twitching inside of her.  
"CUM! CUM INSIDE ME TEACHER!" Edelgard moaned as she felt him grope her asscheeks harder.  
Byleth came without warning, his cum spurting inside of her and leaking out as he kept pounding her, leaving the future emperor in a mess of moans and pants as cum dripped from her entrance and stained the floor.  
\---  
The night had come and so had Byleth. Many times actually. But the competition was yet not over. And the sight of his two students covered in sweat and cum never failed to leave him wanting for more.

"P-professor, just how much can you cum?" asked worried Edelgard, before he creamed her insides, her toes twirling as she crossed her legs behind his back, quivering as she succumbed to another orgasm.  
...  
"Goddess, it's so much…" moaned Hilda, bouncing on top of him, cum dripping from her mouth onto her breasts. Byleth came with a grunt, pulling his cock out of her ass, showering her back.  
...  
"Byleth! Oh Byleth!" moaned Edelgard as she came on his face, his fingers still pumping on out of her without a care as they kept pleasuring each other.  
...  
"Aaaaaahhhhh..." said Hilda, sticking her tongue out as she showered by another load, coating her face in white.  
.  
.  
.  
“T-teacher…”

“Professor…”

Byleth had reached his limit, but that didn't mean that it was over for his two students. Laying on top of each other, with Hilda's massive breasts pressing down on Edelgard slender figure, Byleth was pistoning them at the same time, changing holes every few thrusts, sweat and cum covering his waist as he kept kissing their entrances. His hands were buried in Hilda's tights, his pace almost inhuman as the clap of their flesh touching echoed in the room, covered only by the girls' moans.  
"PROFESSORRRR!"  
"YEAH, KEEP GOING LIKE THAT!"  
"PUMP IT MORE!"  
"RAM IT IN!"  
With one final grunt, Byleth erupted first inside Hilda' snatch, making the girl bulge her eyes as she let out a low howl, before pulling out and entering inside Edelgard, making the future empress scream in pleasure against Hilda's hanging tits.  
.  
.  
.

 _“Well that was...something. I don’t know what the church frowns upon nowadays, but this should definitely be one,”_ said Sothis, looking at the war zone that Byleth’s room had become, clothes and cum-stains scattered everywhere.  
The professor laid on the bed, with each girl at his side, completely knocked out.

 _“...mph. You look so innocent while you sleep, you know?”_ Sothis said, caressing his cheek.  
_“Sleep tight, I’ll watch over you.”_ She said as she rested near the window, looking out at the full moon that bathed the night sky.

\---

_“I wished that I could have walked my path with yo--”_  
_Byleth didn’t allow Edelgard to finish her sentence, her words felt like daggers piercing his heart. His sword made a deaf thunk as it struck her down, her blood hard to distinguish from her crimson dress. Byleth looked at his hands, covered in blood._  
_“Why?!” Dimitri yelled, his roar louder than the storm around them, bringing Byleth back to reality._  
_“Why did you side with her, professor?!” he asked, hurt and desperate._  
_Byleth didn’t waste time, his sword unlocking, and whipping it against the crown prince, slicing him up, bright blood gushing out from his blue clothes. Byleth looked at the blood mixing with the rain, getting dragged away. Claude’s laugh brought him back to attention, the gruesome sight of Claude’s cut-up body as he rested against his dead wyvern in sharp contrast to the bright day that shined on the capital._  
_“I always knew the moment that you didn’t pick me you would have been the death of me, teach,” Claude said with a laugh, coughing up blood. “At least today is a nice day…”_

_Byleth flinched. This is not what he wanted. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the images of his dead students, calling out his name, their screams of agony echoing in the darkness._

_Byleth woke up in a field. A kid was standing there. His mother was calling for him, and he had to leave. The kid had to choose which toy to bring with him. His hands were too tiny to carry all three of them. Whichever he chose, he would have to leave the others behind. Whichever he chose, he would be saddened._  
_The kid turned to look at Byleth._  
_“You can carry them all, can you, Mister?” he asked._  
_His eyes were of bright emerald, shining like gems, and before he knew it, he was falling, never to see that light again._  
_“Goodbye you little man, lost forever in the dark._  
_If only you had found a way to fix this._  
_Maybe try to have them talk, whatcha’ think?”_  
_asked the voice from the dark, before chuckling._  
_“Time to wake up.“_

When Byleth woke, he was still in his bed. Edelgard and Hilda were still clutching to his body, lost in their dreams.  
A sudden feeling of dread came over Byleth, Hubert’s words echoing in his head.  
There is something wrong with Fodlan.  
He needed to fix this. And he knew who could help him.

\----

“Professor.” Rhea's gentle tone honeyed her words as she looked at him entering in her chapel. “How can I assist you?”  
“I...have a favor to ask,” Byleth muttered in a whisper.  
Rhea tilted her head, curious about how low he was speaking.  
“I want to make sure the house leaders get along. And so I came up with...a plan, let’s say. But I need your approval to do it.” Byleth said.  
“Let’s hear it.”  
“So basically I want them to bond, and I think the best way for them to do it is to leave them stranded in the middle of nowhere.”  
“...I’m sorry what?”  
“I think that would be a great opportunity to get them to know each other!”  
“...So you want me to put the three future leaders of Fodlan in an isolated place for…?”  
“ A while?”  
“A while. Alone.”  
“Yes.”  
“You do realize what you are asking is quite insane, right?”  
“I know. But I have a valid argument that could change your mind.”  
“Oh? Which is?”

\---  
“OH!OH!OH!OH! YES! HARDER!”  
Rhea moans of pleasure overlapped with the creaking of the bed. Byleth made sure to give his all as he pistoned the archbishop's holy rear, making her squeal in delight as his thrusts kept increasing pace.  
“MORE! MORE! MOOOOOOREEEE!” Rhea howled, her eyes rolling back as a pleasured smile crossed her cock-drunk face.  
“MAKE ME FEEL YOUR RAVAGING COCK!” she said, bringing a hand below to pinch her clit, feeling his cock bulging against her stomach every time he sunk deep inside her chambers. Byleth gave a firm slap to her ass, making it ripple and leaving a red handprint on her milky ram, much to the pleasure of the archbishop.  
“HARDER!”  
SLAP!  
“HARDEEERR!”  
SLAP!  
“SMITE ME WITH YOUR FURY!”  
SLAP SLAP SLAP!  
Rhea’s back arched back, her head recoiled as she moaned louder.  
“I’M REACHING HEAVEN! KEEP GOING LIKE THIS! PLEASE!” she begged him, her hands arching back to his head to pull him for a kiss.  
Their tongue clashed, fighting for dominance as they exchanged spit, while Byleth dug his fingers in her hips.  
Without warning, Byleth came inside her, making the archbishop reach her climax.  
Rhea collapsed on the bed, twitching and trembling as Byleth’s cock was pulled out with a loud pop.  
“Anf...professor…..you made...quite a compelling argument...but I think I need a bit more of...conviction…” said Rhea as she lifted her leg and spread her lips again.  
Byleth smiled as he leaned over her and kissed her, before putting it in again.

\----

“So, does any of you have an idea of why exactly we are here?” asked Edelgard, looking at her surroundings. The three leaders were sent to an abandoned post in the middle of the forest, with no apparent backup.  
“No idea,” said Claude, kicking the pebbles that littered the place. “Beside teach’s instructions of “making this place shine.”  
“I don’t think we have a way to find our way back either,” stated Dimitri, looking from a higher point. “I see only forest from all directions. I think we’re stranded,” he added, looking puzzled.  
“What is going on? Why would the church do this? Why would the professor do this?!” pondered Edelgard, her expression darkening.  
“Perhaps he wanted us to increase our bond? I kinda suggested him--” Dimitri started.  
“You suggested this?!” Edelgard accused him.  
“N-No! I just said that it would have been nice to have our classes share some missions, I never proposed something so outlandish!” Dimitri pleaded.  
“Well it doesn’t matter the reason anymore, we’re here now. Teach said to clean up this place, I say we try our best, what do you think, your highnesses?” asked Claude as he ventured inside the abandoned tower.  
The outpost was a simple stone tower, no more tall than 20 feet, a wooden roof covering the top for an overall mediocre structure.  
Edelgard sighed and followed Claude, resigned to the idea that would have to stay there for a while, followed by a mortified Dimitri.  
\---  
“Rh---I mean, Lady Rhea, I don’t think this is the most appropriate place to…”  
“Hush, child.” said Rhea, as her rear pressed against his crotch. The chapel was full of people walking up and down, the only thing covering their sinful display was the confessionary in which they were holed up. Rhea slowly moved her rear up and down Byleth’s crotch, making him wince as he bit his lip.  
“Now that the house leaders are away, we have finally some time to catch up…” she smiled.  
“Lady Rhea, your ass is a gift from the goddess…” muttered Byleth, his hands already claiming her holy rear and tasting its softness.  
_“You’re welcome,”_ said Sothis disinterested as she read a book on the other side of the confessionary.  
\----  
Life at the outpost had been quiet. Just in three days, the three house leaders had decided to split their duties in rotation. Just in three days, there were already problems.  
“Claude,” said Edelgard with an annoyed tone  
“Yes?” responded Claude, resting on top of a branch.  
“Today is your turn to clean up.”  
“Alright your highness, this humble servant will proceed to clean up.” he joked, getting down the tree.  
“Why do you always act like this?” asked Edelgard.  
“Because it’s who I am. Why do you always act as if you had a stick up your ass?”  
“...I have my reasons to demand seriousness.”  
“I have no doubt. But it kinda makes you look cold-hearted. I prefer you when you’re not putting up that facade.”  
“It’s not a facade,” said Edelgard seriously.  
“Oh look, a mouse.” Claude pointed down.  
“EEKKK! WHERE?!” Edelgard jumped on her feet.  
“Ah, got you.” Claude laughed.  
“CLAUDE!” Edelgard blushed.  
“EDELGARD?!” Dimitri barged outside the outpost, spear in hand. “Is everything alright?!”  
“Only if you kill Claude,” said Edelgard, still red in the face.  
Claude simply ran inside the outpost, his cheeky grin never leaving his face, leaving behind a confused Dimitri and a flustered Edelgard.  
\---  
The half-moon was high in the night sky, Solon stood in silence, still cringing for his wound, while Thales simply glared at him.  
“So much for not being incompetent,” Thales said.  
“DO NOT MOCK ME, THALES!” Solon shouted back. “Things may have not gone as we expected, but we can still play the events in our favor.” he retorted.  
“How?” Thales asked skeptically.  
“We can catch two birds with one stone. Let’s kidnap our little flame emperor so that the fell star will come to her rescue.”  
“Um.” Thales pondered.  
“She has been missing our meeting lately...very well. Go ahead and capture her.”  
“Don’t worry, I know where she sleeps…” said Solon with a creepy voice.  
\---  
“Professor!” Annette called across the hallway. Byleth stopped on his track, looking at the orange beam of joy walking in his direction.  
“Annette, how can I help?”  
“I wanted to ask you a favor!” she said, fire in her eyes.  
“I’m all ears.”  
“Could you help me out cooking for lunch?”  
“Sure, let’s go,” said Byleth.  
“ _I don’t think I ever saw you cook,”_ said Sothis.  
“I am not the best, but with the help of Annette, I’m sure we’ll manage,” Byleth said.

…

“So. How did you manage to not only burn down the kitchen but the entire dining hall?” asked Seteth, resigned while the fire still raged on, a group of volunteers trying to put out the fire, Raphael first, throwing buckets of water against the flames. Anette was staying still with her head lowered on the verge of crying, comforted by Byleth's hand patting her head.  
“We might have overestimated our culinary abilities,” stated Byleth.  
“I can see that,” said Seteth, covering his face with his hand, the flame in the background growing in size, much to Raphael’s despair.  
\----  
“This heat is unbearable,” said Edelgard, sweating even after taking off her black uniform.  
“Come on your highness, it’s not that bad! It kinda reminds me of home,” said Claude, wearing only a white shirt as he rested under the sun without problems.  
"What kind of place did you grow up where this temperature is common?!"  
"A hot place." Claude winked.  
“Hot…” muttered Dimitri, bare-chested and resting under a tree, completely knocked out by the heat.  
Edelgard felt herself getting sweatier as she looked at her two fellow house leaders half-naked.  
“I would really like if the professor was here right now…” said Edelgard, her cheeks blushing, another kind of heat taking over her.  
\---  
As the day was ending, only a bunch of students were left in the training ground honing their skills, mostly Felix, who ever since their first sparring now had designed Byleth as “ a worthy training opponent” and Lysithea, who was being mentored by Hanneman.

“Now Lysithea, this next spell might be difficult but if executed correctly it can bring down cavalry infantry--”  
“SPIKE T” Lysetha shouted, a circle of black spikes impaling the training dummy before it collapsed in itself in a black explosion.  
Hanneman’s jaw hit the floor as he looked in silence at what was left of the dummy.  
“I--I--Impressive.” he managed to say.  
“I used this against the Death Knight. It was quite efficient,” she said.  
“J-just how much have you practiced spellcraft in the months, Lysithea?” Hanneman asked.  
“Well, the professor always brings me with him during the expeditions, so I had a lot of practice.”  
“Is that so, Professor?” Hanneman asked, turning in the direction of Byleth.  
The professor had just finished sparring with Felix, his blacktop not hiding his build underneath it.  
“Uh? Yeah, I always bring Lysithea because I know she’s the best at what she does,” he explained.  
Lysithea jolted at the compliment, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.  
“O-Of course I get the job done…” she whispered, flustered.  
\---  
Thales was silent as he waited for the return of Solon. He had given him an entire day before meeting him again the night after.  
But when the sorcerer appeared, he was alone.  
“Can’t find her.”  
“What do you mean you can’t find her?!”  
“I’ve searched throughout all the monastery. No signs of her.”  
“WELL, WHERE COULD SHE HAVE POSSIBLY HAVE GONE?!”  
“I asked if she had returned to the empire. She hasn’t.”  
“Could it be that they knew about our plan beforehand?”  
“If they have Kronya, maybe they managed to make her talk.”

“YES! YES! YES!”  
Kronya moaned in pleasure as her face was pressed against the wall, her tongue stuck out as she felt Byleth’s rock hard cock crushing her insides with inhuman pace.  
“POUND THIS PUSSY LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW!”

“This is troublesome,” said Thales frustrated.  
"You know, we should have probably kept an eye on her."  
"I thought you were keeping an eye on her."  
"You're the one dressed as her uncle."  
"I HAVE DUTIES, SOLON."  
"Bah...uhm...Perhaps we could try to dispose of the Fell Star in another way…” Solon thought aloud.  
“Do you have a plan?”  
“Perhaps...”

\---  
The sun of the afternoon was filtered by the leaves of the trees as a gentle breeze blew amongst them.  
Edelgard bit her finger as she kept pressing her back against the tree. Her knees were screaming in pain, but she ignored it, focused on fingering herself furiously.  
“Profhesshor..” Edelgard moaned as she flipped her clit, juices dripping from her fingers to the ground in a puddle, the sounds of the forest covering her hisses of pleasure.  
“EDELGARD?” echoed the voice of Dimitri.  
“W-WHAT?” asked Edelgard, yelling from behind the three.  
“JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT DINNER IS ALMOST READY!” Dimitri said.  
“I’LL COME IN A MINUTE!”  
Well she wasn’t wrong on that.

\---  
Byleth woke up in a dark room, stranded to a chair, and unable to recall the last few hours.  
A light shined on his face as two tall figures stood in front of him.  
"...what…?"

“Good Morning, Professor.” said a husky voice, while the other looming figure stood in silence.  
“I have to be honest, you two are the last ones I would expect to see together,” Byleth said surprised.

“Understandable,” said Hubert. “But me and Mr. Dedue share a common trait.” Hubert grinned.  
“Blind loyalty?” asked Byleth.  
“Yes,” said Dedue. “But also no fear of getting our hands dirty.” he continued, his voice rumbling.  
“So, Professor,” said Hubert. “I’ll ask only once.” he got uncomfortably close to his face. “Where is Lady Edelgard?”  
“And His Highness,” Dedue added.  
“Yes, that also.” Hubert corrected himself.  
“Wait, there is no one to ask for Claude?”  
“Claude is missing as well?” asked Dedue, surprised.  
“Wait, you guys didn’t notice?”  
“None of the golden deers really said anything,” said Hubert.  
...  
“Fellow golden deers, has any of you seen Claude?” asked Lorenz, more frustrated than worried.  
“Nope.” said everyone collectively.  
“Really? And none of you think that’s suspicious?” asked Lorenz outraged.  
“Ehh, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Hilda scoffed off. “Want to play Dungeons and Wizards?” she asked him.  
“Oh well, it’s in my noble’s duty to never refuse a lady’s proposal,” said Lorenz, quickly putting his concerns for Claude in the back of his mind.  
\---  
"Say Dimitri, have you ever felt that your fellow students...don't respect you?" Asked Claude as the trio was resting around a campfire.  
"I would say they respect me way more than they should. Especially Dedue." Dimitri chuckled.  
"It's like having your mom as a bodyguard."  
"Tell me about it." Edelgard groaned. "Hubert is the same."  
"Wonder what he's doing now, usually when I disappear for awhile he falls into this catatonic state…"  
"Wait, yours too?!"  
\---  
"Lady Edelgard….where could you have gone…"  
"Your highness…"  
Hubert and Dedue sat on the floor, defeated and depressed, wondering the fate of their lieges.  
"...uh...could you...untie me…?" muttered Byleth, unsure if he should ask.  
\---  
"At least Felix keeps me in check with reality," Dimitri said with a light smile on his face.  
"Must be nice having classmates that care that much about you," said Claude, a weird expression crossing his face.  
"Come on, Claude. Despite your attitude, you showed to be a valid leader. There must be at least one in your class that cares about you." Dimitri tried to comfort him.  
"I doubt it." Claude shrugged it off.  
"But it's a nice though."  
\---  
"By the way, professor," said Hilda as she shifted more close to him in bed, the lights of the early morning shining through the window.  
"Do you know where Claude is?"  
"Nope."  
"Uh. He's been missing for a while. Even Lorenz noticed it."  
"You worried about him?" Byleth teased.  
Hilda punched him in the shoulder.  
"W-what? No! I...ugh I don't. I just don't like Lorenz going around acting like he is the house leader now because Claude is missing."  
"So you would like anybody to take literally nothing rather than having Lorenz managing the golden deers?"  
"Professor, how many complaints letters does Lorenz have at his name?"  
"Fair point."  
\---  
The moon was three quarters from being completely full, blazing in the open sky, the clouds circling around it as if she was making her way amongst them.  
“Did you ever take a closer look at the professor’s sword?” asked Claude, stirring up the campfire.  
“I did. It has a strange aura around it.” Edelgard said, taking a bite of the rabbit leg they were cooking.  
“I always found the sacred weapons fascinating. They are nothing like the rest of Fodlan's history.” Claude said, looking into the fire.  
“What makes you say that?” asked Dimitri, munching.  
“Now now, I can’t just show all the cards in my hand, now can I?” asked Claude.  
“Then don’t speak, to begin with.” said Edelgard. “But I wouldn’t be surprised that there is some discrepancies within Fodlan’s history.”  
Claude and Dimitri now looked at her.  
“I fear the church might conceal some truths from the rest of the world.” stated Edelgard.  
“Ah, I see I’m not the only one that thinks that.” Claude said.  
“Why would the church do it?” asked Dimitri.  
“To have better control of the Fodlan, of course.” said Claude.  
“You surprise me, Claude. Didn’t take you for a skeptic.” said Edelgard.  
“My relationship with the goddess is complicated at best. But I won’t try to deny that some kind of outer power exists in this world.”  
“Luckily we are here and not at the monastery, if someone heard this conversation we would certainly face some repercussion.” Dimitri joked.  
“I have to admit, knowing we’re here alone without any risk of being spied on or followed is…”  
“Relieving?” asked Claude.  
“Quite so.” said Dimitri.  
“I have to agree.” said Edelgard.  
“So.” said Claude, getting closer to the campfire. “What do you wanna do when you grow up?” he said sarcastically.  
\---

“Professor!” yelled Annette as she barged in his office.  
“AN-ANNETTE!” jolted Byleth. “H-how can I help?” asked Byleth nervous, making sure to keep himself glued as much as possible at the desk.  
“Have you seen Felix?” asked Annette. “I can’t find him anywhere! Have you seen him?”  
Byleth bit his inner lips as Mercedes kept sucking his cock underneath the desk, eyes closed and a small smile crossing her lips.  
“W-well I’ve sent him to do a task for me so---oooooooooooo… he will return later.” managed to say Byleth, trying to suppress a moan.  
“Oh! Alright then!” Annette said, her humor returned to her usual cheery one. “Thanks for letting me know then!” and with that, she strolled off his office.  
“NEXT TIME REMEMBER TO KNOCK AND WAIT!” yelled Byleth as the door was finally shut.  
The professor pulled away from the desk, looking down at Mercedes.  
“It’s kinda mean that you didn’t stop when Annette barged in.”  
Mercedes pulled out his cock, strands of saliva dripping on her chin.  
“We...kinda argued.” she said with a sad tone.  
“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“I’ve decided that I won't talk to her until she apologized.” Mercedes said as her face soured recalling their argument, her grip on his cock tightening.  
“M-Mercedes!” Byleth cringed in pain.  
“Oh! Sorry professor!” Mercedes apologized, kissing where she squeezed.  
_“Stopped talking to a person over an argument? What nonsense.”_ said Sothis as she bit an apple, lying above the desk.  
“I can’t really argue with that…” Byleth sighed as Mercedes returned to sucking him off.  
"Maybe I can help them reconcile?"  
\---  
The morning sun hit the outpost, waking its inhabitants inside with his warm light.  
Edelgard entered the kitchen, tired after another night of nightmares.  
"Good morning El." Said Dimitri as he was cooking.  
"Mnnn..mmmnnirng…" muttered Edelgard.  
"Hard time to sleep?"  
"Mmmys." She groaned, having to use her hands to not fall face flat on the table.  
"I know that feeling way too well. I too have some...difficulties sleeping."  
"So what do you usually do when that happens?" Edelgard managed to muster.  
"Simple, I don't sleep!" Said Dimitri, turning around to handle her breakfast, two heavy eyebags circling his eyes.  
\---  
"Hey Sylvain." Caspar whispered, trying to not be heard.  
"Uh?"  
"Haven't we stayed in this nursery for like...an eternity now?"  
"Nhhhhhgghh." Sylvain muttered through the pain.  
"Uh. Maybe you're right. Still, if Manuela would check on us from time to time it would be better."  
"Eheheh-GRRRRRHHNNNNN!" Sylvain laughed before another wave of pain made him flinch.  
"Manuela, far from me to be the one to ask this, but shouldn't you check on your patients from time to time?"  
"I would normally." said Manuella with an inconsolable tone as she undid his fly.  
"But these last periods I got rejected THREE TIMES." she cried out.  
"Why does nobody love me…"  
"I love you, Manuela." Byleth tried to console her.  
"I know, I know…" she said as she got down on him.  
\---  
The sunset light entered through the small window in Bernadetta’s room, as the girl sat on her chair, painting in an attempt to relieve some stress.  
“The professor probably hates me now.” she lamented, her brush stroking the canvas texture.  
“I should probably try to...make amends with him...but no. I can’t- not with THAT THING.” she shivered.  
“Oooh, but what if he entered my room one night? And decides that he wants to...have his way with me…” Bernadetta muttered, her words trembling from her lips as her imagination was kicking in.  
“But wait, t-that’s wrong, Bernie! You can’t find that fantasy of him kicking down your door...kissing your lips...and pulling down your skirt….arousing…” Bernadetta talked to herself, her brain showing her fantasy.  
“Oh...professorrrrr...grr…”  
Bernadetta slapped herself.  
“GET IT TOGETHER BERNIE!” she reprimanded herself. Her strokes hit the canvas stronger as she kept painting, trying to ignore the fantasy.  
“I can’t do this! I’m not good enough, I’m just a silly girl! I should just stay here forever! Besides, he probably wouldn’t want me! Yeah! He didn’t seek me out after I bailed! It means he doesn’t care! OF COURSE! He was just after my body! He’s just a weeny little pervert who wanted to have his way with Bernie!” she barked at the canvas, her strokes now a blur as she painted.  
“Ah! Why did I even find him attractive! He’s a mercenary! For all I know the moment someone swings a bag of coins he could kill us all! I don’t need a man like that! I don’t need one at all! I’ll just hole up inside my room and wait for the world to end! YES! Oh, I can already hear those poor misfits as they bang at my door! ‘Bernadetta!’ ‘Bernadetta!’ ‘Oh please Bernadetta wouldn’t you open your door! It’s raining fire out here! The dead have risen from the tomb! There are dragons, monsters and creatures flying in the sky! Let us in!’ and then I’ll just say ‘NO!’ because I’ve told you since the beginning that staying inside was the best course, and now look who’s right! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!” Bernadetta let out a maniacal laughter as she put down her brush, looking at her drawing.  
It was a portrait of the professor, smiling kindly at the viewer. Bernadetta sunk on the floor as she bawled her eyes out.  
“I’M SORRY BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. WHY CAN’T I GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD! BUWAHAHAHHHHHHh!”  
\----  
“And so I followed Sylvain’s advice and said the lines he had suggested. Last thing I know, she’s following me everywhere squealing!” Dimitri finished his tale around the campfire.  
“Oh my god, Dimitri.” Edelgard laughed, covering her mouth in order to contain herself. Claude on the other hand was rolling on the ground.  
“I honestly should have stuck with the old strategy and just handed her a knife.” he laughed.  
Edelgard froze, her laughter dying in her throat.  
“What did you say?” she asked.  
“Uh? I--Oh dear, I actually said that.” Dimitri looked embarrassed, although Claude's laughter just kept getting bigger. Edelgard kept looking at him, her expression betraying a hint of concern.  
\---  
Lysithea had her face buried in the book, her eyes eating and assimilating the words with voracious glee as she read one page after the other, her blush increasing in size and redness as she was raptured by the story of deep love and passion where the knight had finally taken the princess to her chamber and was going to--  
“What are you reading?” asked Cyril, bursting her bubble.  
“EEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! GO AWAY! AWAY!” shouted Lysithea embarrassed as she threw one book after the other at Cyril’s head.  
“HEY STOP IT, I GOTTA CLEAN UP THAT LATER!” he protested.  
_“Shouldn’t you like, do something about that?”_ Sothis asked Byleth.  
Byleth looked at the situation. Lysithea was furiously embarrassed and Cyril was dense as always.  
“Nah, they’re good.”  
\---  
Edelgard stared at the sunset, her heart in tumult. In her hand, she grasped her trusted knife, the one she was gifted with a long time ago…  
“Edi, are you alright?” Dimitri’s voice called for her behind her.  
She turned to meet the young prince's eyes, her mind trying desperately to find something to say.  
“Yes,” she said, faking a smile.  
“It’s just that, ever since last night I’ve seen you...distant. More than usual.” Dimitri said.  
Edelgard looked at the knife, gripping it tightly.  
“It’s just that...your story reminded me of something that happened a long time ago.”  
“Is that so?” he asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“I would like to hear it.” he smiled.  
Edelgard looked at him, uncertain.  
\---

Lunchtime at the monastery had been normal, although the various giggles and stares from the students towards the professor weren't entirely subtle.  
"So,” said Jeralt, without looking at Byleth. “How’s life?”  
“Pretty good,” Byleth replied.  
“Better than the mercenary?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. That’s good.”  
“What about you? How does it feel to be the captain’s guards?”  
“...honestly it’s weird. There are so many old colleges that are...no, doesn’t matter. It’s weird returning to a place you had left behind.”  
“Right, you left behind this place.”  
“...I did, yeah.”  
“...you never told me why.”  
“It’s...not something that should be discussed here.”  
“Why?” asked Byleth.  
“It’s a private matter. And there are ears all over the place.” Jeralt explained.  
“Yeah, talking about important stuff is not the best when you’re in a mess hall.” Leonie intruded.  
Jeralt and Byleth turned to look at her.  
“What?” she asked, confused.  
“How did you manage to sit here so quietly?” asked Byleth.  
“Captain taught me,” said Leonie.  
Byleth shot a glare at his father. “You taught her the sneaky-sneaky?”  
“It’s called Brigid’s light feet technique--” Jeralt rebutted. “but yes, I did.”  
“W h y.”  
Jeralt leaned closer to Byleth, muttering through his teeth “Kid she’s been bothering me every day of the week, please have some pity for your old man…”  
“I think there’s still some charcoal left in the food since last week's accident…” Leonie muttered scooping the mashed potatoes.

“...I think the greatest menace of Faerghus is the crests,” Dimitri said, once again gathered around the campfire.  
“Families get torn apart because of that.”  
“I agree. The crests are the plague of Fodlan.” Edelgard said.  
“I think it’s a deeper issue. But the crests sure don’t help.” Claude added.  
“But your plan Edelgard? It sounds...extreme.”  
“Extreme changes require extreme methods,” she said. “There are a lot of people who want things to stay the way they are because it benefits them. I will carve my path towards my goal, I have to.”  
"Don't get me wrong, the goal is rightful, but.."  
“...carve your path…” muttered Dimitri.

\---  
“Leonie,” said Byleth dejected. “What are you doing.”  
“I got orders from the captain, professor!” said Leonie.  
“I gotta train with you more!” she said determined, giving him a thumbs up.  
“Then why are you standing in front of my room?”  
“Well, because I want to get a better hold at stamina! So come on, show me the moves you pulled last time, I’m sure I’ll be able to take them on!” she said, smug.  
\--  
“I CAN’T TAKE THEM AT A-A-ALLLLL-!!” she moaned, sweat running down her face as Byleth kept pounding her from behind, his feet planted at the edge of the bed as he grasped against her body to not fall down, like a rider mounting its horse.  
_“Amateur,”_ said Sothis, watching from the table with an annoyed expression.

\---  
“Well would you look at that,” said Claude, on top of the cliff. Down under a beautiful blue river crossed the forest, its pristine water reflecting the light of the sun.  
“I don’t know you guys, but I’m dying for a bath,” said Edelgard as she started undressing.  
“Edy--?!.” said embarrassed Dimitri.  
“I--Oops,” said Claude as he looked the other way, his cheeks a bit red.  
Edelgard didn’t indulge in further talk and straight-up jumped into the river without hesitation, only wearing her underwear.  
“Oh, I needed this,” she said, swimming.  
“Welp, might as well join her,” said Claude undressing.  
“W-wait shouldn’t we give her some spa--”  
“YOU GUYS WANT TO STAY THERE LIKE CHICKENS OR DO YOU WANNA TAKE TURNS?” Edelgard shouted from below.  
“I’m not taking turns!” said Claude as he jumped in the water.  
“H-hey! Not fair!” Dimitri said, still struggling to take off his boots.  
\---

Byleth returned to his headquarters quite tired, after spending the entire day training (and the occasional quickie with the various girls that stumbled upon him).  
To his surprise, he found his bed occupied.  
“Linhardt?” asked Byleth surprised.  
“Hello professor.” said Linhardt, peeking his head from underneath the sheets. He was reading a book, using the sheets as a makeup tent. Byleth noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt.  
“I wanted to surprise you, but I imagine you had a hold up, so I made myself at home in the meantime.” he yawned “I also might have slept for a couple of hours. But it’s not that bad. I’m not tired now.” he said smiling, before turning around to show his naked rear. “I guess we can catch up now, what do you think?”  
“Welp, who am I to decline.” said Byleth as he started undressing, eager to begin.  
\---  
Dimitri stood on top of the tower, gazing at the moon.  
"Problem sleeping?" Claude asked him, appearing at his side.  
"Yeah."  
"Nightmares?"  
"What do you call the nightmares that follow you even after the dreams?"  
"Shitty memories." Claude stated.  
"eh. Guess I have some shitty memories." Dimitri said a sad tone.  
"Do you mind if I stay here for a bit, friend?"  
"Not at all." said Dimitri.  
Claude sat on top of the wall, looking up.  
"Moon's quite the beauty today, isn't she?"  
"...yeah. yeah…" Dimitri said, a sad smile on his face.

\---  
“Thanks for coming again!” Anna waved goodbye as the professor walked away, carrying with him a bag of food.  
Lysithea wasn’t used to going outside her room that much, but that day she had to get some new books to write on, and she happened to pass by the professor. She followed his direction, until he took a turn on the right of the gatekeeper, instead of left.  
“Where is he going?” she wondered. Taken by an unusual curiosity, she followed the professor. When she poked her head from around the corner, she saw him kneeled, giving his food to some cats.  
“Oh.” she murmured.  
A cat appeared behind her, meowing and purring at her leg.  
Lysithea yelled, startled, and blew her cover.  
“Hey, Lysithea.” Byleth greeted her. “What are you doing here?”  
“I? I’m doing nothing! I was just--just passing by! Yes, that’s all! I need to buy some new books to write down my notes.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
“What are you doing here, professor?”  
“Feeding the cats. I talked with the gatekeeper and he explained they’re all stray cats that got here by the various merchants that pass through the market. I thought having some food every once in a while would make them happy.”  
“Aren’t cats usually pretty independent?” she asked.  
“Only if they have a home to get back to. These little ones don’t. I sometimes let them in when it starts raining.” he smiled.  
_“Yeah and they smell,”_ Sothis commented, sticking her tongue out at a cat who was watching her intently.  
“Is that so…” Lysithea pondered.  
A drop of rain hit her head, making her look up at the cloudy sky.  
“Uhm. Looks like its’ gonna rain.” Byleth said.  
“Say, Lysithea, would you help me find a safe place for these cats?” he asked her.  
Lysithea pondered. If she spent time helping the professor, by the time they’ll be done it would be probably already raining, and in that case, she won’t be able to get her new books…  
Lysithea’s chain of thoughts broke as one of the cats twirled its tail around her leg, purring with affection.  
“Sigh, fine, I’ll help you out professor. Let’s get a move, looking at those clouds at the horizon, it looks like this is gonna be an ugly storm.  
\---  
The storm raged on, wind and rain hitting the outpost, lifting up the roof and pouring inside.  
“We need to barge the windows!” said Dimitri, fighting against the wind to seal the widows.  
Claude came to his help, holding up the wood panels as Dimitri hammered them.  
Edelgard was trying to close the windows on the other side, rain spitting in her face. The tower shook, making Edelgard lose her composure.  
A loud crack could be heard above them, and a piece of the roof was falling down on Edelgard.  
“EL!” screamed Dimitri as he rushed to her help. Using his body as a shield, Dimitri took the piece of the roof on his back, protecting El. A grunt of pain left the prince as he fell on his knees.  
“Dimitri! Are you alright?!” she rushed to his aid. Dimitri barely grunted, his face contorted in pain.  
“WE NEED TO LEAVE!” said Claude as he took Dimitri on his shoulders and grabbed Edelgard by the wrist.  
\---  
Lysithea looked saddened at the rain as it poured outside the window.  
“So much for the books. Well, at least the cats are safe.” she tried to console herself.  
Yet, the bitterness still stung in her mouth, she would have to wait another week before--  
“Lysithea?” a knock on the door brought her to attention.  
“Professor?” the student asked confused. When she opened the door, she found Byleth completely wet from head to toe, handing a bag to her.  
“I remembered you needed some new books to write your notes in, so I rushed to buy them. I hope you don’t mind if they’re a bit wet.” he tried to smile.  
“I--Professor, there was no need to--”  
“I asked for a favor and you helped me even though you had something else to attend to. It’s the least I can do, honestly.”  
“I--Ok, but you didn’t have to get wet for me!” Lysithea yelled at him, more worried than anything.  
“Nah, it’s all good. I’ve been worse. There was this one time where I had to crawl through a sewer to- *ACHUU*” Byleth sneezed, jumping on his feet.  
“Oh for the love of-- Get in professor, you need to dry up quickly,” Lysithea said, grabbing him by his hand into her room.  
\---  
The storm finally placated, leaving only debris and ruins in its wake. The three leaders had found refuge in a cave, managing to shield themselves from the rain and let their soaked clothes dry by the makeshift fire.  
Edelgard attended Dimitri’s wound, a deep slash crossing his back. The crown princess did her best to fix him up, trying to not pry too much on his build-up body.  
“Ok. So.” Claude said, scratching his head, returning from his scouting mission.  
“Good news: some things survived the storm, and we have a bed to sleep on.”  
“How much is damaged in the place?” asked Edelgard.  
“...”

The three leaders stared at the outpost, now completely in shambles, rocks, and wood all over the place, leaving a mere shadow of the already-decadent place it was.  
“Oh,” said Edelgard.  
“What’s the bad news?” asked Dimitri, mustering through the pain as he leaned on Claude.  
“There’s only one bed,” Claude said.  
Everyone fell in awkward silence.  
\---  
Bernadetta stood in front of Byleth’s room, paralyzed by fear as she struggled to move even a muscle.  
“Maybe this is a bad idea. Yeah, this is definitely a bad idea, I should leave. Run maybe. Definitely run. Yeah that sounds good.” Bernadetta started to move, her body responding at her attempt to leave until Byleth opened the door. Acting like a prey caught in the moment, Bernadetta froze, her eyes wide open as she started sweating.  
“P-P-P-P-Profess-sor!” she mumbled. “H-h-how did you know I was here?” she asked with a high pitched voice.  
“You think aloud.” Byleth said.  
Bernadetta now was red in the face for the embarrassment, beside being completely frozen by fear.  
“You wanted to talk?”  
“MH MH.” she nodded without opening her mouth.  
“Alright.” he said, standing aside. When Bernadetta showed no signs of moving, Byleth looked at her with an unimpressed face.  
“*Sigh* Want me to pick you up?”  
“Yes please.” she said.  
Byleth picked her up unceremoniously, like a statue, and brought her in his room.  
\----  
The night after the storm the three house leaders had to share a bed in three.  
Dimitri rested on the center, due to his wound, while Edelgard and Claude slept on the other sides. Dimitri had managed to get some sleep due to exhaustion, Claude was so deep in sleep that he didn’t wake up even when he fell face-first into the floor, and Edelgard was left staring at the roof, red in the face as she was trying her best to...not explode.  
“I swear, Professor, you’re going to pay for this.”  
\---------  
“So, what did you want to talk about, Bernie?” asked Byleth.  
“I--I wanted to apologize for...last time.”  
“Ah,” Byleth said surprise.  
“No need to worry.” he said.  
“But it wasn’t fair! I realized now that...that wasn’t nice. So I apologize.” Bernadetta bowed down.  
“Please don’t kill me.”  
Byleth looked at her.  
_“Whip it out,”_ said Sothis.  
“What? No!” said Byleth to the gremlin.  
“ _Are you sure? This would be something you would do.”_  
“..fair point, but I don’t know, this time around…”  
Byleth simply patted Bernadetta’s head, a gentle smile crossing his face. Bernadetta looked at him surprised.  
“No worries, Bernie. You don’t have to force yourself to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Take your time. Be serene.” said Byleth.  
Bernadetta stood in silence, looking at her professor in awe.  
“Professor…” her eyes are already watery. “You’re such a bully!” she hollowed hugging him. “Why do you have to be such a nice guy!? I don’t deserve it! You’re a jerk!” she cried in his chest.  
Byleth stood in silence, patting her head.  
_“Uh. I wasn’t expecting that. Are you fine with this?”_  
“I have enough lovers already, honestly,” Byleth admitted.  
“But I meant every word.”  
_“What a strange guy,”_ said Sothis, while Bernadetta kept bawling her eyes out in his chest.  
\---  
“So, how did you sleep yesterday?” asked Claude.  
“I slept,” said Dimitri, eating his breakfast.  
“What about you, Edelgard.”  
“I...managed,” Edelgard muttered, her dark eyebags circling her eyes.  
“Well, good to know! What do you say we start cleaning up the place? I kinda don’t wanna wake up every day from now on with the smell of wet leaves and mud in the morning.”  
“That sounds like a good idea,” said Dimitri.  
“Ugh,” muttered Edelgard was slammed headfirst into the table.  
\---  
“I fear I might have offended my professor, I didn’t mean it, but I probably messed up. What should I do?”  
Of all the anonymous asks Byleth usually sorted out, he didn’t expect this one.  
“What did you do?” he asked from the other side.  
“I ran away after he showed me kindness. I fear I’ll never see that kind of kindness ever again.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
It wasn’t that hard to figure it out.  
“I don’t think you have to worry about it, Marianne. I don’t hate you.”  
“Professor?” Marianne gasped from the other side of the confessional.  
“Yup. Sometimes I help with the anonymous quests from the students.”  
“I--Goddess this is embarrassing,” she muttered, biting her finger.  
“Don’t worry. It’s like I said. I’ll always lead an ear to your problems.” said Byleth.  
“But why?”  
“Because you’re my student and I see you troubled. It’s my duty to help you out.”  
“...Is that really the reason?”  
“...well, if I had to be honest…” Byleth admitted. “I hate when I see girls cry.”  
“I’m more of a monster…” Marianne whispered.  
“You might believe that, but all I see is a girl who lacks self-confidence and love for herself,” Byleth said.  
“You’re a wonderful flower who still has to bloom, Marianne. I would like to see that,” he said.  
“...funny, Lorenz said something similar.”  
“Well, damn, I guess even a broken clock gets it right twice a day.”  
“I...I’ll consider your words, professor.”  
“Please, Marianne, if something is troubling you, let me know.”  
“I’ll...I’ll see...farewell, professor,” said Marianne.  
“See you later, Marianne,” Byleth replied. He stood in the cabin for a little longer, thinking. A decision he would soon regret as the next anonymous student entered.  
“Edelgard is still nowhere to be seen! I think this is a wonderful occasion to show my leader’s ability! Should I go and try to convince the professor to appoint me as an honorary house leader for the black eagles?”  
Byleth brought a hand on his face.  
“Please don’t, Ferdinand.”  
\---  
“Okay, it took us a couple of days, but we managed to clear out the tower. What now?” asked Claude as he looked at the building.  
“You’re the strategist. What do you think?” asked Edelgard.  
“Well, we could reinforce it in case a new storm passes. We still don’t know how long we’ll be here,” said Claude.  
“That sounds like a great idea. I’ll go cut down some wood,” said Edelgard.  
“Wait, really?” Claude said.  
“Why not? I’m the one with the axe here,” said Edelgard. “Besides, someone has to keep an eye on Dimitri,” she said.  
“Alright then, I’ll keep an eye on the prince. Be careful out the princess, the forest is full of wild mouses,” said Claude with a smirk.  
“Not funny, Claude.” Edelgard shot him down with a glare.  
\----  
Catherine looked around the corner to make sure no one was around. Running as if her life depended on it, she managed to reach her objective without being spotted, the darkness of the night helping her despite her white armor. Looking left and right one last time, she gently opened the door, biting her lip with a satisfied grin.  
“Oh, professor? How about we have little spar sessio--”  
Catherine’s words died in her mouth as she saw Byleth and Shamir staring at her, the dagdan mercenary was topless, giving her the back, sitting on the professor’s lap.  
“...Ah. Shamir,” said Catherine astonished.  
“I got here first.” replied the mercenary. “First come, first served,” she added with her usual professional tone.  
“Don’t give me that…So that’s why you finished earlier today...” Catherine growled, her eyes twitching.  
“Well, you can always wait for your turn. I don’t mind having an audience,” said Shamir. Catherine was left shocked at her proposal.  
“But you tried to escape through the window one time because you were forced to talk to some nobles while undercover.”  
“ *Sigh* I don’t mind as long as it’s you,” said Shamir, glaring at her.  
“Oh. That’s…nice, coming from you,” said Catherine blushing a bit.  
“Whatever,” said Shamir, returning her attention to Byleth.  
_“Well, would you look at that. Looks like you are not the only thing people have on their mind,_ ” commented Sothis, intrigued by the scene.  
"Does this mean you supposed divine charm is failing?" Byleth teased her.  
_"Preposterous!"_ shouted Sothis. _"Now be a good boy and keep it quiet while I enjoy the view."_  
“Are you gonna comment on every interaction I have?” Byleth asked her.  
_“Well you’re always booked and I get annoyed easily, let me have this at least.”_ Sothis sighed, resigned as Shamir started undressing him.

\---  
\---------  
“Come on Claude, it’s not that hard,” said Edelgard as she picked up the log of wood on one shoulder. Claude struggled as he dragged the log, his face red for all the work.  
“Claude, seriously, if you want I can help--” Dimitri tried to propose, still lying in the bed.  
“NO need!” Claude said between gasps. “I can do it! YOU need To recover!” he said.  
Dimitri looked at him unimpressed.  
“BesiDE! I get a nice view FROm herE!” he said, tilting his head towards Edelgard.  
The princess was wearing only a short top, leaving her built-up body exposed.  
Dimitri took a second to understand what Claude was implying before he jumped from the bed.  
“Alright, that’s it Claude, time for your break time,” he said as he stormed towards him.  
“And miss the view?! Come on Dimitri, we’ve been in this place for weeks now, I need some comfort!”  
\---

\---  
The bed creaked as Rhea kept her hips crashing against Byleth’s waist, the sound of their skin slapping echoing in the room.  
“Yes professor! Yes!” said Rhea, her hands tugging and pulling her nipples as she wildly shook her head, her long green hair bouncing at every thrust, like waves in an emerald sea.  
Rhea moaned loudly, drowning herself in the pleasure the professor was giving her.  
“Oh yes, harder! Harder! OH PLEASE NEVER STOP!” she said, her hands landing on his chest.  
Byleth hissed as he felt her nails piercing his skin, but he endured as he kept pushing up against her sex.  
“GODDESS,” said Rhea, jolting up, her climax making its way through her body.  
“I’M GOING TO CUM! I’M GONNA CUM! I’MGONNACUMI’MGONNACUM!” she moaned, her voice cracking as she kept bouncing harder and harder against him, biting her lip to suppress her moan. Byleth took a solid hold of her hips and impaled her as deep as possible against his cock. Rhea was left gasping for air, staring wide open at the roof as if she was asking aid from the goddess herself. Trembling, Rhea let out a low moan as she fell on top of Byleth, her sea of green hair covering them like a sheet.  
“That...was beautiful…” said Rhea, her voice soft as she brushed against his neck.  
“I’m sorry if I got myself carried, Lady Rhea,” whispered Byleth.  
“No need. To be quite honest…” she said, blushing. “I really liked it.” she smiled at him.  
\---

After some time, dispatch of the knights of Seiros brought back the house leaders.  
They found the outpost in shining conditions, even better than the ones it was before.  
Despite being a bit more tanned and roughened up, not much seemed to have been changed, except how openly...friendly they were talking to each other as they made their way in.

“Pss. Petra.” Dorothea whispered to Petra as the three leaders entered the monastery.  
“Have you ever seen Edelgard smile that much?” she asked.  
“I have not,” Petra commented, amused.  
“I know right? She looks so happy!” Dorothea giggled.

“...the boar looks weirdly calm today,” said Felix, as he rested with his back on the wall.  
“Come on Felix, I know you’re happy that he’s still alive,” Ingrid smirked at him.  
“...tsk, he could wander alone for years and still manage to survive given how much of a wild beast he is.”

“Is that Claude?” asked Lorenz.  
“He is,” said Hilda.  
“Was he always that...tanned?”  
“...Lorenz.”  
“What? I’m asking. I don’t remember if he had always been--”  
Lorenz wheezed as Hilda buried her elbow in his stomach.

“So? How did it go?” asked Byleth, a little smirk on his face as the three leaders reached the more secluded throne room, where their respective classes were waiting for them.  
Edelgard kept quiet as she simply grasped the professor by the collar and dragged him to her room, with Dimitri and Claude sharing a complicit look.  
“Hubert, I’m going to murder the professor, please make sure none interfere,” Edelgard commanded as she simply left with Byleth.  
“I--uh--Yes, your majesty,” said Hubert trying to recompose himself.

“Go easy on him, El, leave some also for me!” yelled Claude, before Hilda and Lorenz grabbed him by both of his arms and hushed him away.  
“Claude, you stink,” said Hilda.  
“Shower. Now,” added Lorenz.  
“Wait, did you work out? I don’t remember your arms being so stiff,” commented Hilda as she checked the muscles under his uniform.  
“W-wait you two!”

“Ahahaha, come on Claude, we’ve been through a lot, I think we deserve a bit of rest no--”  
Dimitri’s words died in his mouth as Dedue lifted him up in a hug, squeezing the air out of his lungs.  
“Welcome back, your majesty.”  
“De...due….air….can’t…” he whispered as his face started turning blue.  
“But the others are correct, your highness, you need a shower. And new clothes,” said Dedue, his serious tone returning as he carried away Dimitri to the baths.

\-------

Mortimer woke up in a dark room. The smell gave him the clue that this was not his room. Or maybe it was. Mortimer couldn’t tell. Mortimer didn’t exactly keep his room clean.  
“Ah, you’re awake.” said a gentle voice.  
The young man turned to meet a pair of gentle eyes that entered the room through a door, holding out a lamp.  
“T-Tomas?” Mortimer asked. “I--I thought you were...gone?” he asked. He had heard the rumors, but never cared much to know the details.  
“I was, child.” The voice that reeked out of his mouth was raunchy, too raspy to come from Tomas’s gentle old features.  
Mortimer didn’t process that as Tomas lurched his hand forward, planting it in his chest.  
Mortimer looked down as blood poured out from his wound.  
“T-Tomas...did you just…” he muttered, in shock.  
“I have come with a gift. I’m turning you from a worm to a useful dog.” Solon said, his smile far too wide for Tomas’s face.  
Mortimer fell to the ground, shaking wildly as he felt...something growing inside of him, taking over his body.  
“Rejoice. Your rebirth is soon to happen,” said Solon as he closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lately whenever I edit or fix or correct one of these chapters, at least another five pages pop up. Trying to stay behind them is quite a task, but thankfully I have some people to help me out. But let me know if there are some errors, English is not actually my first language (he says this 3 chapters into the story)  
> Still, I learned about the correct punctuation of putting the "," instead of the "." at the end of the phrase depending on the case.  
> I think this is time I truly fell victim to the language barrier. Welp, you learn something new every day (and understand that maybe Grammarly isn't retarded from time to time)  
> btw Ashen Wolves are next!


	4. Ashen Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new group joins the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya there. Been a while, hasn't it? You would think with summer I would have more time, but ehhhh.  
> This chapter has been quite the travesty for me. This is part I of the original chapter, part II will be done...when it's done honestly, I would hate to give expectations. The good news is that after that chapter, everything should go back to normal.  
> I hope you enjoy it, I don't know how this chapter turned out, but I hope it satisfies.  
> Thanks again for that cove of degeneracy that is the Steakhouse, guided by @ScribEyeSteak

Seteth sunk in his chair, bags under his eyes as he tried to make some order on his desk. 

Moving around all these students from one class to the other had proven to be quite straining on him. Especially when it was all in one single class. 

But Rhea had voiced no concerns on the amounts of students that were migrating.

_“Let them make the choices they want, Seteth.”_

_“The professor is a trustful person, Seteth.”_

_“Don’t dig too much deep into the professor’s past, Seteth.”_

If they had kept going like this, eventually there would have been one single gigantic class.

“* _Sigh_ *” His fingers pulled his tired eyelid open like window blinds, trying to give himself some more strength. 

A few knocks on the door made him jolt, starling him. 

“Who is it?” he asked suspiciously.

With stealthy step he made his way to the door, opening just enough to peek his head out. 

“Hello, Seteth. We were told we have to talk to you if we want to be moved to the professor’s new class, correct?” asked the figure in front of the door.

“Oh great. As if things weren’t out of control already.” 

\---

“So, Seteth said we will find the professor in the training grounds,” said Yuri as he led his group across the monastery. 

“This way.” This was not the first time Yuri had walked on the surface of the monastery, and surely it will not be the last, so it only made sense that it was him guiding his fellow students. 

“This place has too many knights walking around,” said Hapi, adverting her gaze in the other direction whenever a knight looked up at them. 

“They sure like to stare,” said Balthus as he noticed they were drawing attention whenever they passed. 

“I fear that’s because of your unbuttoned uniform,” said Yuri. 

“And lack of shirt,” said Hapi. 

“That too,” Yuri added. 

“Well if they keep staring so much I might as well start charging by the second. Might help pay up some debt.” Balthus chuckled. 

Constance meanwhile followed behind them in silence, her sour expression sending shivers to anyone who looked at her for too long. 

“Too...sunny…” 

“So, what do you think this guy looks like?” asked Balthus, eyeing a bunch of girls who were salivating at the sight of his abs. 

“Well, rumors have it to be a skillful mercenary. So I think we should expect something like that.” Yuri said, recalling the various rumors that had made their way into the abyss. 

“He’s also a lackey of the church. Wouldn’t be surprised to see some meathead in search of glory,” said bitterly Hapi. 

Finally reaching the massive doors of the training grounds, the group entered, not expecting to see what was happening. 

The training grounds echoed with the sounds of weapons clashing, as a young blonde student was fighting against a bare-chested man, sweat running down his naked back, accentuating his muscular build scarred by some scars. The dark-green haired man finally swiped his wooden lance and made the student fall on his feet. 

“You were doing fine, Dimitri.” said the man as he extended a hand to help the student up.

“I see you still manage to pull something new to outsmart me, professor.” Dimitri smiled. 

“One day I’ll have no more aces up my sleeves, maybe then you’ll manage to put me down.” the professor chuckled. 

With a rag around his neck, Byleth noticed they had an audience. 

“Hello there, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around, you guys new?” he asked, still breathing heavily, his chest waving up and down, showing a pair of abdominals that could give Balthur’s a run for their money. 

Yuri and Hapi stood in silence, a bit taken aback from the sight in front of them, their eyes wandering and gazing at the sweaty body of the professor, Hapi bit her lip to not let any emotion surface. 

“Hello, are you the new professor?” asked Balthus, noticing the odd silence. 

“Yes. Can I help you?” Byleth looked puzzled at the group. 

“Well, we’re the ashen wolves, and we wanted to join your class!” said Balthus with a grin on his face. 

“Ashen Wolves? I didn’t know there were other houses at Garett Mar,” said Byleth surprised. 

“Well, we’re not really a “proper” house like the rest of them. Right, Yuri?” Balthus said, looking at the young man with light purple hair. 

Yuri snapped back to reality, his eyes finally looking at the professor’s face for the first time.

“yE--” Yuri coughed, caught in a moment of surprise. 

“Yes, you could say that.” his usual mischievous tone returning to his voice. 

_“Oh, this will be interesting,”_ commented Sothis as she floated beside Byleth, curiosity sparkling in her voice. “ _A never mentioned house that pops out of nowhere? With its students ready to join already your class? I feel like we skipped some bits of the story earlier on.”_

“ _Not now._ ” whispered Byleth. 

“Finally, we get the chance to meet the latest celebrity at the monastery! It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, friend, or should I say, _Professor_.” Yuri said, his usual demeanor setting in. 

“I can say without a doubt that the expectations I had of you had been quite been proven wrong.”

“Yeah…” said Hapi with her flat tone of voice, while her eyes kept scanning the glittering of the sweat on the professor’s muscles, her mouth open slightly in amazement. 

“I thought you would be beefier,” said Balthus. “You look on the slim side for a mercenary.” he continued, sizing him up. 

“I prefer agility than sheer force.” Byleth justified. Balthus crossed his arms. 

“Is that so?” he eyed him with an inquiring look. 

“Melee combat?” 

“Occasionally,” Byleth responded. 

“Gauntlet or Knuckles?” 

“Bare.”

Balthus seemed interested in his answer. 

“Oh? Any techniques?” 

“Brigid fist-throat and Dagda’s snake style.”

“Faerghus bearcrush?” 

“The Duscur variant or the regional one?” 

“Ah!” Balthus laughed. “I like this one!” 

Byleth smiled, although a question was still pestering him. 

“I’m afraid you still haven’t told you who you are.” Byleth said, looking at the group. 

“You are correct, my apologies, allow me to fix that now.” he said with a wink. 

“I’m Yuri, house leader of the group, and go-to person if you want anything solved.” he boasted, his hand on his chest. Balthus made a light chuckle at the statement. 

“This is Hapi,” Yuri said, putting his hand on Hapi and snapping her back to her normal self. 

“Hi,” Hapi said as if she had just been pulled in from another room. 

“This one here is Balthus and that poor soul depressed in the corner over there is Constance.” Yuri pointed at a girl alone in a corner, face facing the wall, her looming aura darkening the atmosphere around her. 

“Is she alright?” asked Byleth concerned.  
“Oh yes, don’t worry, put her away from the sun and you’ll regret seeing her like this. ” chuckled Yuri, before getting back to the point. 

“We had heard about a new professor in the monastery who was quite an excellent teacher, so we decided to check it out for ourselves,” Yuri explained.

 _“Do you even teach your students at this point? You spend more time in bed with them than in class.”_ Sothis teased him. 

_“Not. Now.”_ Byleth shushed her in his head. “So you guys are joining my course?” he asked the group.

“Indeed we are. We’re fairly “new” around here, so it would take us a while to get used to the sun.” Yuri joked, waving at the ball of light above them. 

“Wait, what do you mean? Don’t you guys have a dormitory?”

“Oh, we do. Six feet underground.” Yuri responded. 

_“What.”_

-

“This is the Abyss. Home to the poor, the wicked, the reject, and other various misfits.” Yuri said, showing the gloomy and claustrophobic underground maze that lay under the monastery. 

“...isn’t this a sewer?” asked Byleth, looking at the wet roof. 

“Well yes, but it’s OUR sewer, and frankly speaking, I wouldn’t want it any other way,” said Yuri proudly. 

A log of wood plummeted near them, followed by a bunch of rats that scattered away as they hit the floor. A guy screaming fell soon after, with a sound “Oof” as he landed on the floor. 

“Well, a little more restructure wouldn’t hurt.” Yuri said.

“So you’ve been living here this whole time?” asked Byleth.

“More on less.” 

“Why?”

“Because the church likes to hide away their little misfires and dirty secrets,” said Yuri. “It’s only a matter of time before you’ll realize that. Have you ever noticed that the library of the monastery tends to…'omit,' some specific topics?”

Byleth though for a moment. It was weird that there were no explicit anatomy books about the human body or even just the ones that talked about how the human reproductive system works. 

“That’s because they end up here,” Yuri said. 

A loud thud could be heard as Byleth and Yuri looked up to see Seteth dumping a bunch of books down from a little balcony. 

“Case in point,” said Yuri. 

“Too explicit, too though provocative, too sexual, too blasphemous, too sexual, too badly written…” he said with an automatic voice as he trashed away the books down into a pile of thrown away books. 

“He usually dumps around 5 or 6 books every week. I wouldn’t complain if they were some kind of secret documents about the church, but it’s just stuff that they consider “unfit”, much like the rest of this place.” Yuri sighed. 

“That’s a lot of books,” said Byleth. He picked up a random one. It was a story about a promiscuous maid who gets transformed with the appearance of a lizard but keeps working despite her curse.” 

“Uhm.” Byleth thought.

“You said the place needs some restructuring?”

“Yes, although I’m afraid we kinda lack the funds. Otherwise, I would have paid with my own pockets.”

“Uhm...these books are not what you usually find at the library. I know some students who would never touch a book that would pay for stuff like this.” 

Byleth looked up at Yuri. The Ashen Wolves leader had his eyebrow raised, a mischievous grin crossing his face. 

“Professor, are you suggesting what I’m thinking?” 

“I don’t see why the students should not read these books. They might be “unfit” knowledge for the monastery, _but technically we are not in the monastery right_? “ Byleth asked, giving Yuri an accomplice look. 

“ _My my_. I feel this is the start of a beautiful partnership.” 

\---

“So, what was that?” Asked Balthus as he and Hapi were returning to their dormitories. 

“What was what,” said Hapi, her voice flat. 

“You were usually quiet at the training grounds.”

“I didn’t expect him to be shirtless. I was just taken aback.” 

“You see me every day like this but you get surprised when another one does it?” Balthus called her out, pointing at his rock hard abs. 

“Well, that’s because your face is attached to those abs.” Hapi jabbed at him with a light smile. 

“AH! You might be flat of tone but your words sure like to burn! Ahah! I’m sorry Hapi, it’s just that I’ve never seen you behave like that.”

“Well it was the first time I got outside after a long time, so maybe the sun just dazzled me a bit.”

“I see, I see,” Balthus said. “Take a nap, maybe it will fix you up,” he added, walking towards his dormitory. 

“Yeah, I think I will,” said Hapi, as she walked in the girl’s dormitory. 

As soon as she closed the door, her back was glued against it, as if to not let anything enter inside that room. 

_“What was that, Hapi?”_ she asked herself, the calm exterior covering up a storm inside her brain. She breathed slowly, to not let herself get carried over by her emotions. 

_“Why couldn’t I keep my eyes off him! She probably thinks I’m a pervert now! Wait, why do I care about what he thinks? I barely know him. Oh no. Oh no no no no. Hapi please don’t tell yourself you got a crush.”_

But as she scouted her feelings, she found only one answer. 

“ _He’s kinda hot.”_

Hapi felt her stomach drop as she bit her lip, the only external sign of her mental screaming echoing in her brain chamber. 

The door slammed open as a boastful voice made her startle, almost risking to make her yelp. 

“Hapi! I’ve returned!” said Constance. “How’s my fellow student?” 

“I’m fine.” Hapi said with her flat voice, lying through her teeth. Thankfully, thanks to years of training, her flat tone didn’t reveal any kind of lie. 

Without saying anything else, Hapi walked out of the dormitory, to find a place where she could just-- exist. 

\---

Byleth walked through the narrow and dark corridors of the Abyss, exploring what laid underneath the monastery. 

_“So. New location. New people. What happens now?”_ asked Sothis, floating beside him. 

_“Well, I got some new students, might as well get to know them.”_

_“Oh sure, ‘know them’. Should I bring myself some books as a time-killer in case your pants magically drop in front of one of your new students?”_ Sothis mocked him. 

_“Come on, I might be a charmer, but it’s not like I get down with everyone I met for the first time,”_ Byleth said as he decided to check on Constance, the girl with whom he will soon get down with it after meeting her for the first time. 

  
  


“Ah, there you are, professor!” said Constance, greeting him as he entered the women’s quarter in the abyss. 

“I see you couldn’t help yourself but get caught by my mesmerizing presence!” Constance proclaimed proudly. 

“Do I know you?” asked Byleth with uncertainty. The gloomy girl that he met above was nowhere to be seen, replaced by a very boastful and prideful girl with an all-knowing smile on her face. 

“Of course you do! I’m Constance Von Nuvelle of the prestigious house Nuvelle! You might have first met me while I was...different due to circumstances I will not bother to explain, but even in that sorry state, I must have caught your curiosity. And that led you to come here and marvel at my talent!”

“I did?” Byleth questioned.

“Of course you did! For what other reason would you be here otherwise? I suppose that I shouldn’t be surprised that a commoner like you wanted to see how skilled a noble is!”

“Uh.”

 _“Uh.”_ Sothis added unimpressed.

“But first, if you want to take me under your wing, you’ll have to show me you’re worthy of my time!”

“What?”

“No buts! Come now, show me what you can offer to bring back the house of Nuvelle to its former glory!”

“...in what way?”

“ In any way.”

“ _Any_ way?” 

_“Oh?”_ Constance asked, her folding fan masking her smile, but not the sultry look she was giving him. 

“Any _any_ way.” 

\---

“AUH! AUH! AUh!” 

Constance moaned as she was pinned against the cold stone of the ground, her blouse open, letting her breasts bounce at every thrust as Byleth kept a solid grasp on her legs, firmly planting his cock deep inside her pussy with force, his mating press showing no signs of slowing down.

“It’s big! So big! Only such a monstrous cock is worth entering inside me! Yes! You will be a great asset for repopulating my house!” Constance moaned, her arms wrapped behind Byleth’s head as she stuck her tongue out, her climax reaching its peak and driving her mind numb, her vision filling with white as Byleth grunts of pleasure kept getting louder. The sound of their pelvis kissing echoed in the room as he kept his pace, his thrusts almost a blur as he kept digging inside the interns of her house. 

“Such strength! Our heirs will be prodigious!” Constance shouted, her eyes shut as she moaned in pleasure, her arms above her head laying on the ground. 

“Yes! Yes! Show me how strong is your seed! Impregnate me at once!” Constance shouted as she felt Byleth pulling his cock almost out, before sinking in one last time, plunging it deep as he came, painting her walls in white as he moaned in her neck. Constance shivered in pleasure, her legs locking behind his back to push his hips more against her, filling her snatch to the brim with his cum. 

Silent gasps for air filled the room, Byleth and Constance covered in sweat as their lungs burned after their intense session. 

“ _Ohh...goddess...that was..._ Remarkable! But we can improve that!” said Constance, as she tossed Byleth to the side and got up on her feet, cum dripping from her sex. 

“ _What,_ ” said Byleth confused, still recovering from his orgasm. 

“Your technique was superb, but the amount? Definitely low,” said Constance as she touched her dripping sex, studying the dripping cum. 

“With so little, you can’t hope to inseminate me successfully,” she said, walking towards her books. “Do you masturbate? How often?” she asked without even facing him as she scrolled through the pages of various books.

“What--I don’t masturbate,” Byleth replied.

“Do you have a lot of sex?” 

“I.--yeah?” 

“Good, it will keep you healthy, but also bad, because you’ll never get the time to store up enough material... _ummm_ .. _.what if I created an aphrodisiac that could help with that?”_ Constance pondered, writing down something in her notebook.

“I already have an aphrodisiac that helps me--”

“I bet I can do something better. Yeah, definitely! If I managed to create an aphrodisiac that could guarantee 100% the chance of getting pregnant, all the lords of Fodlan would come to me to aid their never-ending quest of securing their legacy! _It’s genius!_ With the favor of all the nobles, lady Edelgard will have to regain status to house Nuvelle!” Constance proclaimed, throwing the book in the air with enthusiasm. 

“...what…?”

“Nothing you have to concern yourself with, professor. I shall do all the work, while you assist me in my quest.” Constance said, already starting to write down on her notebook. 

“Bring some of that aphrodisiac of yours here next time, so we shall start our tests.” 

“I--”

Before he knew it, Byleth ended up dressed and outside of Constance’s room. 

“What--what just happened,” Byleth said, confused. 

_“...I could rewind time four times and still not figure it out,”_ stated Sothis, her face surprised as well. 

\---

“You want what?” asked Anna, thinking she might have misheard. 

“Bookshelves. At least 5 for now, could use some more later.” Byleth said as he kept thinking the amounts of books he still needed to find a place to stash them. 

“You can’t expect me to find you 5 bookshelves out of nowhere! I will take me at least a month just to contact--” 

“I can find you in two weeks, _messier_ Byleth.” said the dark merchant through his leather mask. 

“They might be a bit cursed, but I can find them.” he giggled. 

“Oh no you don’t! I accepted to let you sell him your aphrodisiacs, but you’re not stepping any further into my turn!” Anna grabbed Byleth by his collar and stared him right in his eyes. 

“One week. Have the money ready, get it?” she said, her finger pointing at his soul. 

“Crystal clear.” said Byleth a bit scared of the redhead’s determination. 

Anna pushed Byleth away, making him fall, and stormed towards the gate, her pace heavy like a soldier marching for war. 

“That woman really hates competition.” the dark merchant snarled through his mask. He bent over, looming above Byleht. 

“Is there something I can do you, _messier_ Byleth?”

“You have more of that stash of yours?”

“A box arrived just yesterday.” he chuckled. 

\---

Hapi wasn't used to spending this much time outside, but it was ten times better than the alternative of staying in the abyss. Any kind of activity would have been preferred to doing nothing. Because when you do nothing, you start to think, and if you start to think, you think about the new professor oil and sweaty muscl--

Hapi bit her internal lip again, trying to fill her mind with pain. Thankfully she was alone at the moment. There was another girl earlier, a blue-haired girl with eyebags so heavy you thought she had gotten into a fight, the moment she saw her she had left. Nothing different than usual. 

If she had to be feared, she would have preferred being so under the sun. At least here there wasn't any foul smell, although the stall maybe wasn't the best place to take some fresh air. 

"Ah, Hapi. Good to see you." Byleth said as he turned the corner and saw her.

Hapi’s eyes widened. She had a few seconds to elaborate on a plan. Any more and she would come off as rude, _and for some reason,_ she didn’t want that. 

_“Just act like you usually do. People get turned off after a while. He won’t be much different. Just get this chip off your shoulder. Scare him like the rest. It’s better this way, anyway._

"Heya chatterbox." Hapi greeted him with her usual flat voice. 

"Chatterbox?"

"It's your nickname." 

"Oh. You give nicknames?" 

"Easier to remember than a full name. Unless you're like Coco and you boast it every three minutes." 

"I see. _Chatterbox.”_

_“He definetly thinks it’s stupid. Good. It’s a start.” Hapi smiled internally._

“I like it." he said with a smile. 

_“Fuck.”_

"Whatever. Have you come here to check that I don't create problems?" Asked Hapi, shrugging off Byleth's approval. 

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I was told you...spent a lot of time in the Abyss."

"Yeah, it’s what happens if you get experimented on by a crazy witch for years and you develop weird-ass superpowers. You become a liability more than anything else. The church doesn’t help either." 

"The church?"

"Yup. Those shiny knights wearing their shiny armors like to blind you with how good and virtuous they are and not let you see their ugly side. 

After they rescued me, the knights of Seiros promised me that they would have protected me, only to send me in the Abyss. I basically went from one cage to another." Hapi’s unimpressed face rose her eyebrows, looking at nothing. 

_"At least in the last one it didn't smell that bad all the time."_ Hapi said outloud.

"That sounds hard. You must have been through a lot," Byleth said.

_“Oh don’t get compassionate on me. I know the knight’s play. Always acting all sympathetic until you’re in their grasp.” her mind snapped back at him._

“It’s a livin’. I’m still here after all, and I’ll keep being here, despite how much they don’t want me around.”

_“Yeah, make things clear.” Hapi told herself._

I appreciate the thought, though I still don’t trust you.”

“That makes sense. After what you’ve been through, even I would be skeptical of people’s intentions.”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, but yeah.” 

“So they locked you up in the Abyss for how long…?”

“A while. Not gonna lie, pretty bummer. I think a couple of months. Or years. Hard to tell when you don’t have the sun in the sky to check.”

_“Yeah, say it! Tell him!”_

Byleth looked...saddened hearing this. He looked like a kid who had never been bullied. 

“Well, at least I have the gang to keep me company, despite how obnoxious they can get. Also, Alois comes to visit me every once in a while. He’s like the only Ok knight in my book. He and his _hilarious_ jokes.”

“He is kind of a comedian…” Byleth said with a light chuckle, lightening up the mood. 

“...I was being ironic.”

“Oh I know, but for me, his jokes are so bad that they come back being funny.”

“I’ll give you that. Some are so bad that you can’t help yourself.” Hapi felt a corner of her mouth form into a smile. 

“Did he tell you already the one about the cow and the dragon?”

“About 31 times.”

Byleth let out a chuckle. Hapi let the ghost of a smile run across her face for a second. 

_“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!”_

“Look chatterbox, I know you're new here, that's why I want you to understand why me ‘n the church have some...rocky history. Soon you'll understand what I mean. The church likes to fill their voids with fresh meat. Once you'll be no more use to them, they'll throw you away." 

"..." Byleth pondered in silence. 

"Sorry, I kinda got dark uh?" 

"On the contrary, all my experiences point to a similar conclusion..." he thought aloud. 

“Then maybe you’re already on the right path.” Hapi let out a small smile. 

“I get it why don’t trust me, and I understand. But know that I’ll be here if you need help.” Byleth reiterated. 

“...you’re weird, chatterbox.” said Hapi. 

“I get that a lot.” Byleth confessed, before waving goodbye and walking away. 

Hapi stood there, watching his back and how his broad shoulders getting smaller…

_“It wouldn’t be that bad resting your head on those shoulders…”_

Her shoulders mellowed, as she stared with half closed eyes at him. 

“You ok there?” asked Balthus, standing near her. 

Hapi jumped on her feet, catching herself in time to stop herself from gasping. Her hand sealed her mouth, an expression of surprise crossing her face for a second. 

Shock was quickly taken over by frustration, as she glared daggers at Balthus. 

“Don’t. startle me.” she said, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“Hey, you were in your world ready to sigh. I was just making sure that everything was alright.” He looked at the professor, realizing what Hapi was starting at. 

“Ooh. I get it.” he said looking at her with a complicit look. 

“No.” Hapi said, her mouth forming a frown. 

Batlhus chuckled. 

“No. Stop it.” she said. 

“I didn’t say anything!” he raised his arms up.

“Wipe that smile off your face!” she said, her shoulder stiffening. 

Balthus kept chuckling as he left the scene, leaving a frustrated Hapi trying her best to not yell at him. 

“Stop it! Do you want to get eaten by a monster?! I can summon monsters you know!” said Hapi, flustered. 

\---

Byleth left the stalls to get to his office, before a familiar leg blocked his path, a honeyed voice sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Oooohhhh professorr….” Monica hummed with a sweet smile as she gazed at him with hungry eyes. 

“Monica? How can I--”

Byleth didn’t have time to respond as he was grabbed and shoved in one of the empty avenues of the monastery, so narrow it could barely fit both of them. 

“Professor, you haven’t given your favorite student much attention lately, haven’t you? Have I been a bad girl?” asked Monica, sticking her low lip upward while making puppy eyes, while her fingers were scraping through the surface of his chest armor. 

“N-no?” 

“Then you know already what I need…” said Monica, licking her lips. 

…

The scorching sun bathed with its light the monastery, but Byleth’s sweat wasn’t caused by the heat, but from Monica’s lips wrapped around his member. The redhead worked her lips around his shaft, keeping it steady with one hand while the other was digging in her panties, pleasuring herself. Spit and pre-cum dripped down from her chin onto her skirt, as she bobbed her head up and down, never stopping looking at Byleth. 

The professor clenched his fists as he tried his best to suppress his moans, but Monica wasn’t giving him the chance, taking in more and more of his cock until her nose was pressed against his waist. Byleth shuddered as he felt her swallowing around his cock, her tongue bathing it and swirling around it. 

Painfully slowly, Monica pulled out, leaving Byleth’s cock exposed to the fresh air. 

“I love your cock professor...I love it so much…” Monica said showering it in kisses. 

“I want it all for me...I want it to play with it all day…” Monica continued, her arousal transparent from her voice. 

Without hesitation, she stood up and lifted up her skirt, showing her wet sex staining her panties. 

“I need more…”

\--

Oblivious church members passed by, not noticing the narrow avenue, as Byleht ravaged Monica, pressing her against the wall as she used the opposite to stay up.

“Yes, like that! Harder! Be like the animal you’re supposed to be!” Monica incited as her hand grasped his hair, her sex squirming underneath her under the restless assault. Byleth was so rough she could see the bulge of his cock peeking through her stomach everytime he sunk in, sending jolts of pleasure directly to her brain. 

“Yes! Give me more professor! More!” Monica yelled-whispered in his ear, her climax soon to be. 

Byleth came with a grunt, pulling out at the last second and coating Monica’s stomach with his seed. 

The girl looked disappointed as Byleth leaned on the wall to take a breath, scooping a bit of his cum to taste it through her fingers. 

“Uhm, you didn’t cum inside.” lamented Monica. 

“Sorry...I just tuned out…” said Byleth in between breaths. 

“Uhm. Next time you come inside. Got it?” said Monica as she recomposed herself. 

“I’ll...try to remember that…” said Byleth exhaustedly.. 

_“You better,”_ said Monica with a sinister smile.

 _“You picked quite the clingy one, haven’t you?”_ Sothis commented, staring at the girl while she walked away.

“Says the spirit inhabiting my head.” Byleth tried to joke, although he was completely spent. 

_“Do you wish me to land the final blow to your already exhausted physique?”_ Sothis threatened him. 

Byleth shut his mouth as he tried to make himself presentable before heading outside that cursed avenue.

-

“You look...more energetic than usual, Coco,” said Hapi, leaning over from her bed to oversee Constance wild scribbling on her notebook. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but it was still happening in the middle of the night. 

“Just writing down my last stroke of genius! The professor has proven to be quite...useful in aiding me in my quest!” 

“Umm. Is that so uh?” asked Hapi. 

“Yes! If I can manage to…” Constance began one of her usual monologues about bringing back the glory of her house, but Hapi was honestly too tired to follow her ramblings. With her heart put at peace, she stared at the roof, hoping her brain would eventually shut down and allow her to sleep, despite Constance’s rambling and scribbling. Hapi’s mind started to wander, thinking back at how the sun shined outside, and how it enhanced every color, even the professor’s hair and eyes…

_god.damnit._

\---

After a week, Anna had come back with the bookshelves. Byleth had given her a secret meeting spot, trying to operate without Seteth knowing what was going on. 

“You have it?” asked Byleth. 

Anna lifted up the cloak that was covering her caravan. 

“5 bookshelves, 3 new and 2 used, you’re lucky I found them all intact,” she said. 

“Great! How much is it?” Byleth asked with a smile on his face. 

“100.000.000 golden coins,” Anna said. Byleth’ smile died on his face. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I am.” 

“I--I don’t think I’ll ever make that much money in my life! And not for 5 bookshelves!” 

“Oh dear. Looks like we have quite the conondrum. Uhm.” Anna though, her finger resting on her cheek. 

“Maybe I can make you a generous discount if you do me a favor?” Anna asked.

Byleth sighed. Of course, she was gonna twist it in her favor. 

“What do you need?” he asked. 

“I want you to understand something. I’m a businesswoman. Business first. But woman second. And ever since our little...accident...I’ve felt a...ich within me. An Ich I want to you to help me get rid off.” she said, sitting on a nearby box. 

“So wait, you’re gonna give me the discount if…?” Byleth connected the dots. 

_“You fuck the brains out of me,”_ said Anna nonchalantly as leaned over the box, her legs wide open, inviting him to join her. 

“...Well, that’s just an offer I can’t refuse now, can I?” 

…

  
  


PLAP PLAP PLAP

“Hnnggg--! There! Harder!” 

Anna was laid back against the box, her arms bent behind her head and grasping the border of the box for dear life, her legs tied behind his back as Byleth hammered her insides. 

“Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow!” Anna moaned, her breasts jiggling at every impact, her eyes struggling to focus as she felt his cock twitch inside her. 

Byleth let out a soft grunt as he grasped her ankles and lifted them up, giving him more freedom to sunk his manhood deeper inside of her. 

“OHH!” Anna moaned, feeling his cock sinking deeper, the bulge of his tip poking everytime he pushed it all inside of her. 

“You’re a beast, professor.” Anna winked at him, sticking her tongue out. Byleth leaned over and kissed her, making the merchant yelp in surprise, before she returned the kiss with her tongue. 

Byleth kept his pace, slow but deep thrust, the box threatening to flip over everytime he went it, as Anna was left whispering moans in his ear. 

“I’m almost---” Anna said, which prompted Byleth to get serious. 

Mounting on the box, he pressed his full weight everytime he went down on Anna, leaving the merchant to moan in delight as she could feel their mixed juice drip down from her uplifted ass. With frantic motions, Byleth kept thrusting inside of Anna, bringing the redhead to her climax. 

“I’M COMING! I’M--!NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!!” With a muffled moan she bit her lips as she tied her legs behind his back, pushing him to pump every drop of his semen inside of her. Byleth couldn’t resist the invitation and came hard, his cock erupting and coating her inside with his love. 

Byleth pulled out with heavy breaths, his cock half-chubbed still dripping with semen. Anna laid atop of the box, her sex leaking their combined cum. The sight spiked arousal in Byleth, who found himself hard again, whishing to get on top of her again. 

“First time’s free. The next is charged.” Anna said to him, stopping him with her foot on his waist. 

“How much is for the bookshelves?” Byleth asked. 

“Uh. 5.000 golds.” 

“I have 10.000.” 

“1.000 for round.” Anna winked. 

“Fuck it,” said Byleth as he mounted over her again, ready to go at it. 

She truly was a businesswoman. 

\----

“Come on.” said Byleth as he sneakily made his way through, followed by Yuri and Balthus, who was pulling the cart where the bookshelves were stacked. 

“UGh, why do I have to pull it? Can’t you pay the guy who gave you these to transport them?”

_“I ran out of money.”_

“It shouldn’t be a problem as Seteth doesn’t find out.” Yuri chuckled. 

“As long as I don’t find out what?” said Seteth, emerging from the darkness with a lamp in hand. 

“Seteth! Ah! Well--” Byleth stammered to find an explanation. Lying was never his strongest suit. 

“We were hoping you wouldn’t find out that we were making a surprise party for Flayin!” intervened Yuri.

“Oh?” said surprised Seteth.

“Oh?” replied Byleth. 

“Yes! Even if it is past her birthday, she still is relatively new to the class, and since we just joined as well, we wanted to throw a party to get to know each other better!” lied Yuri. 

“That’s...a great idea!” said Seteth, lighting up. “Yes, Flayn will surely appreciate it! But what’s under that cart?”

“Now, where is the fun in that if I told you? Can you really keep a secret like this from your sister?” asked Yuri.

“Ahhh, fair enough. I would probably let it slip. Fine, you guys think about the organization, I’ll keep my mouth shut. Less I know, the better.” said Seteth, turning back and walking away with a happy smile on his face. 

“That was smooth,” said Byleth. 

“Ordinary administration,” said Yuri. 

…

The library finally managed to get open, and soon enough an influx of students sneaked their way into the abyss to read the so much advertised “apocryphal” tests banned by the church. 

The entry fee was low, but the mole of students was enough to earn a steady income. The most active clients were Claude and Lysithea, who used the secret library as a source to gather the informations that they couldn’t find in the library above. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically next chapter is the following of the ashen wolves subplot, I decided to split it in two because otherwise I would have been stuck here for who knows how long. I hope you enjoyed fellas. Let me know.


	5. A Lesson well learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth fucks up.  
> Hilda gets horny.  
> Sothis gets mad.  
> Balthus is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be the last chapter about the ashen wolves, but guess what? It got so big I had to split in two again. So next chapter I should manage to get over the ashen wolves properly before getting to the clusterfuck that it's gonna be the gala.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_ Byleth was dreaming again. The fast field that extended over the horizon surrounding him. The wind howled as he looked around, the endless field looking like a calm sea before the storm. Where was the child? He stopped as his eyes met with someone else.  _

_ Emerald, tired eyes staring at him, caved in a face old as time itself, covered by an immense mole of long lime hair. An old man, sitting on a rock, a weird cane in hand, silently watching him. He felt his gaze staring at his soul, judging him for his actions and behavior. His eyes were intense and...sad.  _

_ WHAMP! _

A giant pile of documents fell on Byleth’s desk, startling him. The professor jolted from his sleep, his cheek red for having been ripped from the desk too quickly, and met the stern look of Seteth. 

“Good morning, professor,” said Seteth, condescending, as the sun of midday was reaching its zenith. 

“I thought it was a good time to make you sign your end of the students’ transfer papers.” he continued, gesturing to the immense pile of documents laid before him. 

Byleth looked at the giant lump in awe, impressed by the sheer size of it. How the hell did Seteth even manage to carry this tower all by himself? 

“That’s a lot of papers,” said Byleth. 

“Oh no, professor,” said Seteth, tapping the small jumble, smiling. “This is only the first branch,” he said as he guided Byleth’s eyes to the wheelbarrow barely held steady by Cyrill’s frail arms. 

“Heya teach--” said Cyrill barely holding it, red in the face. 

“Hey Cyrill,” said Byleth, still shocked by the mole of documents. 

“I would appreciate it if you could send me back these documents for tomorrow,” said Seteth. 

Byleth looked puzzled at the instructor. 

“Is this a way to get back at me, Seteth?” inquired Byleth. 

“Oh no, absolutely not,” said Seteth, showing no malice. “I just want you to...understand the weight of responsibility that comes with having a class full of so many bright minds,” he said, carefully selecting his words. 

Byleth kept staring at him, his mind still processing how he was supposed to get all these documents done by tomorrow. 

“...okay maybe I still hold a bit of a grudge in your regards for having to file all these documents,” Seteth confessed, shrugging his shoulders. “At least now you’ll understand what I’ve gone through in these past few weeks.” He said as he waved his hand and walked off.

THUNK!

Cyril’s strength gave away, and the wheelbarrow fell on the floor, spilling the documents all over. 

“Oh da--” Cyril stopped himself before cursing, making a prayer gesture “I’m sorry professor! Give me a moment, I can help and roundabout all--”

“N-no need Cyril,” said Byleth, stopping him with his hand. “You look exhausted, go and take some rest.” he justified, feeling bad for him. 

Cyril tried to argue, but the ache in his arms got stronger and looking like a kicked puppy, he left the office. 

_ “My god.”  _ said Byleth looking at all the work he had to do. 

“I swear I’m never gonna accept another student.” he lied to himself. 

  
  


As the hot sun kept boiling everything outside, Byleth was busy scribbling his name on paper after paper, the desk underneath caved with his name written over a dozen times now. 

_ “This is boring,”  _ said Sothis as she lazily dangled her legs down the desk, her back and immense mole of hair scattered all over, mixing with the documents and making the job harder for Byleth. 

“It truly is,” he said. “But it has to be done. From time to time,” he said with a sigh. 

_ “You know…”  _ Sothis said as she spun around, her legs now waggling in the air as she stared at him with a complicit smile. “ _ I could have some fun while you--” _

“No.,” said Byleth. “Have to do this. Otherwise, I won’t hear the end of it,” he said. 

Sothis visage went dull, staring disappointingly at him 

_ “Uff. I’ll go to sleep then,”  _ she announced, stretching herself. And in a puff, she was gone. 

Byleth hated turning down the chance of having some fun, but sometimes there were some things you simply couldn’t postpone.

_ Knock Knock _

Few knocks at the door caught Byleth's attention as he took his eyes off the sea of papers that littered his desk.

"Open," he said. How long had it been? He honestly couldn’t remember. 

Hilda chimed in, skipping her way in, exaggerating the sways of her hips left and right. 

"Oooh professor~" said Hilda, as she approached the desk, her hands behind her back. 

"Hilda, how can I help you?" Byleth said, returning to his mansion. 

"Since we haven’t seen each other in a while, I was wondering if you were up to "evaluate" my current training," Hilda said, shaking her shoulders to make her bosom giggle, hoping he would get the hint. But Byleth's eyes were glued to the papers. 

"I would, but I'm afraid I have to do it another day," said Byleth without raising his head, assorted in his work. 

Hilda raised an eyebrow as he seemed to have tuned out, to the point he might have forgotten she was still there. Irritation quickly changed in excitement as an idea popped in her head. 

Byleth was busy in his mechanical motion of taking the paper, writing his name, putting away the paper, that he ignored the scene happening in front of him until Hilda slammed her boot on the edge of the desk with her supernatural strength, pushing it against the professor’s chest and forcing him to look up. 

"Not that training professor.  _ Our  _ training," said Hilda as she stood in nothing but her underwear and boots. 

_ "Oh,"  _ said Byleth as he started sweating for the heat outside and inside of him.

He really didn’t like the idea of turning down Sothis but accepting Hilda, and there was still a lot of paperwork to compile. Clearly, the justest thing to do was turning her down and getting back to work. 

But Hilda squished her breasts together, making them push up, the bra barely able to contain them. 

“Don’t you wanna see what new tricks I learned, professor?” said Hilda as she ogled him, pressing her finger against her tongue. 

_ “Don’t do it.” _ his commonsense told him. But Byleth had grown to ignore it a long time ago.

\---

_ Slurp slurp slurp  _

“Hilda…” Byleth moaned as he kept thrusting his hips against the pinkette’s face, her body laid on the desk, while her head hung upside down as she swallowed his thick cock. Byleth grabbed the border of his desk as he kept pushing further and further down her throat as he lunged, closing his eyes as he felt his length being surrounded by the warmth of her mouth.

Hilda let out few hums of pleasure, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as split and precum dripped from her mouth down her cheeks, the professor rough treatment testing her skills to the point she could feel his cock probing her throat every time he sunk in. 

Hilda’s fingers wandered towards her sex, massaging her lips as he started doing slow but deep pushes, up until his waist was pressed against her chin, her nose pressed against his ballsack, making her smell his musky fragrance. 

With one last push, Byleth pulled out, letting Hilda space to breathe. 

“Goddess, professor...such a rough treatment…” said Hilda with a smirk, jerking him off with one hand. 

“You are so well endowed, professor...Do you wanna see what other tricks I learned?” she teased him, biting her lower lip. 

_ Slap slap slap _

Byleth gasped as he couldn’t help but sink in, Hilda’s tits engulfing his cock, squishing and caressing him with its soft skin. 

“Do you like this professor?” asked Hilda. 

“It’s...ugh..fantastic...Hilda…” said Byleth as he recoiled his head, his body covered in sweat as he fucked her tits, her head still hanging upside down.

His cock slipped between her soft tits, his head poking out and brushing against her stomach. Hilda used her arms to tighten the grip of her breasts against his cock, her tongue occasionally taking a taste at his balls. 

Byleth grunted as he could feel his climax approaching, his fists clutching as his vision blurred. 

“Hilda! I’m--!”

“Cum for me professor! Spray it all over me!” said Hilda as she started moving her tits faster, bringing Byleth closer to his climax. 

Byleth came with a moan, spraying his seed all over her stomach, staining even her legs. 

“Wow professor…” said Hilda, finally getting straight, her head a bit dizzy after staying upside down for so long.

“You came quite a lot…” said Hilda as she scooped a bit of his cum to her lips. 

“But don’t you think it’s a bit unfair that only you get to have some fun?” she asked, spinning around the desk, spreading her legs and inviting him in. 

  
  


The desk shook at the violent assault, Hilda grasped at the professor’s shoulders for dear life as she was pistoned, her legs tied behind his back as he pressed against her with fervor.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Professor---! I think I’m close!” said Hilda as she squirmed underneath. 

Byleth kissed her while moving faster, making Hilda squeal a muffled moan as she felt her entrance contract and tightened around his member. Hilda came hard, her legs squirting as she stained the desk with her love. 

“Goddess…” Hilda moaned. “That was...an intense training session…” she said with a complaced smile, caressing the professor’s cheek.

“What makes you think it’s over?” asked Byleth, raising an eyebrow. 

Hilda gasped as she was lifted in the air and spun around. 

_ Slap Slap Slap _

“Professor! Professor! I’m gonna cum again!” Hilda moaned as she rolled back her eyes, her toes curling as another orgasm washed over her. Her legs wobbled above her head as she was held by Byleth strong arms behind her neck, jabbing her insides while lifting her up. 

Byleht kept lunging inside her, grunting in pleasure as he ravished her insides, the sound of flesh against flesh fueling his passion. 

“Final test Hilda! You endure this, we’ll pass to the next level!” said Byleth as their waists kept kissing each other, the sound of their mating echoing in the room. 

“YEs! yes! Harder! Please! Don’t stop! I think I’m gonna cum aggaaaaaaaaAAAAA!!!” Hilda moaned as she squirted, recoiling her head as her whole body shook, incoherent moans leaving her mouth as Byleth kept fucking her. 

“Proffhessoooorr I’m gonna lose my miiinnnnd!” Hilda moaned, on the verge of another orgasm, her breath aching as Byleth showed no signs of stopping. 

“Hold it a little longer!!” Byleth begged her as he was near his own climax, Hilda’s desperate pleas itching him further and further over the edge.

“Professorrr!! CUMMMMM!!” Hilda moaned as another orgasm washed over her, her body spasming and twitching as she squirted harder than before, the words coming out of her mouth now just jumbled in a mess of moans and gasps. Byleth finally came, erupting inside of her, his cock bulging her stomach as he shoved his entire length as deep as he could.

“GODDESSSS!” Hilda said cross-eyed, as she went limb, completely exhausted. 

Byleth pulled out, their mixed cum dripping out from her sex and staining the floor and the papers scattered all around.

_ “Problems for later.”  _ he scoffed off. 

Byleth carried Hilda bride style to the couch nearby, covering her with a blanket before laying down at her side to nap, feeling the drowsiness after their intense “training”. 

_ “I really should have turned her down.” _ though Byleth as his mind started drifting away.  _ “Oh, well. What’s the worst it could happen?” _

Byleth felt someone staring at him. Opening his eyes, he realized he wasn’t in his office, but in his head. In the dark place where Sothis resided. He met the judging gaze of the goddess, staring at him from her throne. 

“So that’s how it is, uh?” asked Sothis, anger seeping through her lips, her eyes just slits, glaring daggers at him. 

“Close one door you open another, uh?” 

“I--”

“No. Don’t wanna hear it.” Sothis got up, her eyes staring at his soul.

“I don’t wanna hear anything from you. I know what to expect.” She walked down the stairs. 

“What do you want, Byleth?” she asked. 

“Wha--?” Byleth was taken aback. He really couldn’t recall the last time Sothis had called him by his name. 

“What do you want? Who are you?” she asked, leaping forward, floating towards him. 

“Are you the Professor, seeking to guide his students in order to have them reach their full potential?”

Are you the Demon, the skirt chaser that seeks nothing but pleasure?” 

“Are you the Hero, the one who wants to save this land and its inhabitants?”

“Are you the champion of value who wants to save everyone, or are you the seeker of pleasure who bends his morals when convenient?”

“Are you a demon, or are you a human?” 

Sothis now was right up in his face, her expression more inquisitive than anything else. 

“You can’t be both.”

“Why not?” asked Byleth. “My heart doesn’t beat. But my blood flows,” he replied.

“You’re seeking to be two things that are opposite. The path you’re walking is one who will lead you to gain neither. You can’t expect your students to bloom if they’re busy sucking you off.” she scoffed at him. “So I ask you again. What do you want?” 

“...” Byleth stood in silence as he thought about the question. 

What  _ did  _ he want? He never really thought about it. Pleasure always chased him, and he accepted it willfully. He was ok with having people seek him out. He was ok with helping his students get along. He was ok with his life as it was. 

“I don’t get your question,” said Byleth. “Isn’t the life I’m living already fine? I want this life,” said Byleth, honest. 

That answer was clearly what Sothis didn’t want to hear. Her expression from anger went to...disappointment. The goddess shook her head, turning around with a defeated expression on her face. 

“You have never fully understood what it means to hurt someone at the heart, have you? How could you, anyway? You always left before you could face the consequences.” she said, her tone betraying pitifulness. 

“Allow me to be the bearer of that weight then,” she said as she sat on her throne. 

“I don’t wanna talk with you anymore,” she stated. 

“What?” asked Byleth, confused. 

“Have fun with your students, clearly, it’s all you ever sought for,” she said dismissing him. 

And in a flash of white, there was nothing left, only Byleth, and the darkness. 

“Sothis!” Byleth said, jerking away from the dream, finding himself in his office. 

He was gasping for air, his sweat running cold. Was it a dream? Was it real?

“Sothis?” a whisper left his lips as he stared at the room in search of any hint. 

No answer. 

Maybe she was sleeping. Or maybe what had happened was real. 

Maybe he really fucked up. 

He really never dreamed of having conversations with Sothis. Well, technically he did since he often met her in his dream so---

Byleth groaned, tilting his head against the couch, trying to make sense of the situation. 

_ “Great job, idiot. _ ” he scolded himself. Even if what he dreamed wasn’t real...she would still reprimand him either way. 

“Professor? Everything alright?” asked Hilda as she woke up.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I just remembered I still have a lot of work to do,” said Byleth, getting up. 

“You shouldn’t stress yourself so much, professor.” Hilda voiced with her soft voice, her arms wrapping around his chest in a warm embrace, small kisses caressing his shoulders as she pressed her breasts on his back. 

“It’s...nothing, really,” Byleth said, caressing her hand. “I have this stuff to do and… I just--had a bad dream.” 

“Oh,” Hilda said, surprised, humming as she thought aloud. 

“How about we get something to eat, and then I help you out?” Hilda proposed. 

Byleth turned, his eyes studying Hilda. 

“Hilda are you sure you’re alright? Did you hit your head? Do you have a fever?” asked Byleth, bringing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

“Hey, once in a while I can do an exception. Especially for my dearest professor.” Hilda winked at him. 

\---

As they made their way out of his office, Byleth and Hilda were startled by a deep voice. 

“Professor! Hilda! What are you doing here!” said Balthus as he walked in on them. 

“Ah Balthy! Me and the professor were going to grab a bite, would you like to join us?” Hilda asked, grabbing the professor’s arm. 

“Eh, I would like, but I’m kinda down with money lately…” Balthus laughed, kinda embarrassed, scratching his neck.

“Oh, don’t worry then! The professor can offer it to you!” said Hilda.

“I can?” asked Byleth.

“Sure you can, professor!” Hilda said, sticking her tongue out with a smirk. 

“Come on then, I heard they had meat and potatoes today!” Hilda declared, dragging Byleth by the arm as she headed towards the diner. 

Balthus followed them, a wide grin on his face. 

_ “And today we eat as well! Sure it was lucky that I stumbled upon the professor and Hilda...who came out from the same room...which now that I think about it, it’s the professor’s office…” _

Balthus’s eyes looked at how tight Hilda had her arms wrapped around the professor’s.

_ “...NAhhhhhhhh I’m probably imagining things.”  _ though Balthus. 

And yet, now a weird idea had insinuated in his mind. 

\---

The moon shone in the sky as Hilda let a big yawn, arching her back to ease the pain of having been sitting in the same position for over an hour. The papers were still scattered all over the floor, thanks to her genius idea of having some fun with teach while he was working earlier that day. 

_ “What did Holst said the Almyrians call it something like this? Karma?”  _ She thought, trying to recall the day her brother told her about it. 

“Hilda?” asked Marianne, snapping her back from her memories. “Can you pass me that paper?” she pointed at one of the floating papers near Hilda. 

“Oh, yeah, sure. Here.” she handed it over her. 

“I’m sorry if I dragged you here Mari. If I had known…” Hilda sighed. 

“No worries. I’m happy to help,” said Marianne with a weak smile. “I hope the professor takes a break in a while. He’s looking...off.” she continued, looking worried at her teacher. 

Byleth was sitting at the desk, mechanically writing paper after paper and handing them over to Petra, who packed them in boxes meant to be shipped to Seteth’s office as soon as possible. 

“You guys really don’t have to do this,” said Byleth, passing the umteenth document to Petra, realizing he was basically exploiting his students. “Like seriously, I know Hilda has her ways with her words, but--”

“Oh come on teach, quit mopping, it’s ok to ask for help!” said Claude as he signed a paper. 

“Claude, you’re not even in my class,” Byleth stated deadpanned. 

“Does it matter at this point? Basically, everyone has joined your class! By all accounts, we might as well be merged into one big happy family.” Claude declared as he handed his signed papers to Dimitri. 

“I hate to admit it but Claude is right.” Dimitri stopped and studied the documents. “I didn’t know you were this talented at imitating another one’s signature, Claude,” Dimitri commented, impressed. 

“Old tricks learned when I was a kid and I  _ really _ didn’t want my parents to find out why my private teacher was angry at me.” he chuckled. 

The small group of students let out a tired laugh, their spirits raised a bit despite the late hour.

Byleth joined the rest of the laughter but could feel something...wrong. Like he was missing something. An emptiness he hadn’t perceived before. 

\---

“Alright, where was it...” Constance searched through a pile of books, throwing them away left and right until she found what she was looking for, ripping out the pages that interested her. 

“Are you sure about this?” Byleth asked, sitting in the middle of the room, shirtless and a bit afraid. Constance claimed no accident would occur, but the fact that they had moved to an isolated room of the Abyss didn’t give him much hope. That and the restraint she insisted he had to wear. At least he could move his arms.

“Of course! This experiment will bring back the glory of house Nuvelle!” she said, giving him a wide smile. She handed him a vial, a weird purple liquid inside it. 

“Drink it up, I’ll cast a spell right after and we’ll see the results!” she said.

“I have to chug this down and have you cast a spell? Isn’t that a bit complicated for a process that should be easily widespread?” Byleth voiced his concern, only to be drowned by Constance’s noble chuckle.

“This is nothing but the first test! The spell does nothing but accelerate the effects of the potion. Worry not professor, I know what I’m doing.” she reassured him. 

Byleth shrugged and drank the vial. The liquid tasted like oily syrup, both liquid and yet difficult to drink.

“It’s kinda dense,” said Byleth coughing.

“An unfortunate result of being the first creation. I’ll make sure to make the next one more feasible to drink. Maybe I’ll add a bit of...” she shifted to mumbling as she wrote down her notes.

“Constance?”

“Uh? Oh, right, the spell.”

Constance activated her enchantment, light pouring from within Byleth.

The professor grunted, hissing in pain as he felt his stomach burning. 

“Professor?! How do you feel?” asked Constance, ready to take notes. 

“Like if someone -ghhh!- stuck an iron rod in my stomach! GHN--!” he clutched his stomach in pain, sweating. 

“Initial drawback. Creates too much stomach aches.” Constance wrote in her journal. 

Byleth now was breathing heavily, looking at the floor. Constance leaned a bit on the side, a gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she noticed his cock started getting harder. 

_ “Oh!  _ Success!” she boasted proudly. 

Finally, this was the chance she was waiting, the opportunity to make House Novelle great aga--

Constance felt Byleth’s breath getting heavier, raspier and louder. She turned around to see the professor struggling on his seat, his eyes completely white as he shook left and right.

His cock now was fully erect, pulsating and threatening to tear his way out of his pants. 

“It’s...bigger than before…” Constance remarked, her cheeks reddening. 

“Constance...I don’t feel...well…” said Byleth, his tone raspy, yet scared.

Constance paled at the statement, her expression shifting from excited to serious. 

“From 1 to 10, how much do you feel in pain?”

“It’s not--Pain!” he hissed. “I feel like I’m constantly on the verge of--” he bit his lips, his knees shaking left to right. “Gooooodddddd…” he murmured, his vision getting blurred. 

Oh! That’s! Damn it, I may have exaggerated with the stimulant!” Constance scrambled through the pages of her notes, her eyes widening as she found what she was looking for.

“Oh. Oh no.” Her tone shifted from serious to embarrassed. 

“Uhm, professor, I might have created an aphrodisiac so strong that it won’t go away until you..release...a lot of…release.” Constance threw her book behind her, bringing a hand on her forehead. “This is...not good. Not good at all…” 

Byleth howled at the roof, his cock now making a tent of his trousers.

“Oh dear.” muttered Constance as Byleth looked more of an animal in heat than his usual self.

“I can’t leave you like this now, do I? W-Well, have no fear professor! Although you might be in a...quite extreme heat case, I, Constance Von Nuvelle, shall help you get out of this situation I’ve brought you in!” she said convinced, more to herself than to the professor. 

…

Byleth total orgasm: 0

Constance total orgasm: 0

“Oh dear…” Constance muttered as she was face to face with his cock. Byleth bit his lips as Constance touched his member, stroking it up and down before tasting it. If she hadn’t bound his arms before getting closer to him, he probably would have shoved her head against his crotch. 

She brought her lips to his tip, opening them gently to suck him off, her tongue swirling around the soft head as she started taking him deeper and deeper. The mewls of pleasure emitted by Byleth spurred her to try harder, sinking his cock as deep as she could. Byleth moaned, throwing his head back as Constance managed to make his cock reach her throat. 

“gh---!”

Constance pulled out, saliva and precum dripping from her lips as she coughed to breath. 

“* _ Cough _ * I-I might have forced myself a bit too much there, but no matter. It’s my duty as a member of House Novelle to solve this mistake of mine!” she slapped lightly her cheeks to pep herself up. 

And with that she shoved his cock down her throat again, her lips dripping with saliva and precum as she bobbed her head up and down. Byleth inhaled sharply, his muscles trying to tore apart the restrictions, but to no avail. 

Constance brought her hands on his hips, pushing her face against his pelvis as deep as possible, her makeup starting to get undone as she deepthroated him with all she could.

With a guttural howl Byleth came, unleashing a massive load inside her mouth.

Constance opened her eyes wide, feeling the hot cum down her throat, and with no other available choice, she swallowed it. 

Once he was done, Constance finally pulled out in order to breathe, cum spilling from her lips onto her uniform. 

“Goddess, at least the amount of semen is correct…” Constance gulped as she noticed his cock still hard as ever, twitching in her hands. 

“And I see this will not be an easy task,” she said as she stood up.

“Extreme situations require extreme solutions,” she said as she opened up the bag of Brigid dust that Byleth had brought along, capable of refueling your strength.

“I originally wanted to use this to compare it to my elisir, but I’m afraid I’ll have to use it for its more common application.” Constance dipped her whole finger in the bag, and swiftly licked it clean. Immediately she felt a rush of heat overflow her body, igniting particularly in her lower regions

Byleth watched as she pulled down her panties, leaving them on the floor as she hit him with a spell. 

_ Whamp! _

Byleth felt himself free, his restrictions undone as Constance brought his attention back to her. 

“It will be easier if we do the real deal, don’t you think?” she said as she leaned on a nearby table, giving him a full view of her naked rear, a hand spreading her lips.

“Come and put this elixir to the test!”

_ Byleth total orgasm: 1 _

_ Constance total orgasm:0 _

  
  


Constance bit her lips as she grasped the border of the table, while Byleth railed her behind with fury. Her long skirt was lifted up, her heels clacking as they tried to adjust at the frantic pace of the professor’s thrusts that kept lifting her body up every time his cock reached her deepest spot.

“GhN! Ghn!” Constance sunk her nails into the wooden table, her eyes rolling backwards as she could feel another climax taking her over, her knees trembling as Byleth kept hammering her. Her inside tightened, bringing Byleth closer to his own release. 

He came with a roar, pulling out at the last second and spraying cum on her ass and back.

  
  


_ Byleth total orgasm: 2 _

_ Constance total orgasm: 2 _

  
  


Constance moaned as she laid with her back against the floor, while Byleth held her ass up and railed her insides, his oversized cock now bulging against her stomach. 

“Goddess, it’s a monster!” Constance moaned as she tasted with a hand the bulge forming on her stomach every time Byleth sunk his hips inside of her, their mixed love-juice dripping from her wet sex into a puddle underneath her ass. 

“Harder! Harder!” moaned Constance as she stuck her tongue out, her mind numbed by the restless session of passionate sex they had in the last few hours.

Byleth pulled and sprayed his seed on her now sticky uniform. Constance let out a weak moan, her gaze unfocused.

“That was...intense…”

Byleth’s hand reached her bosom and tore open her uniform, stripping her of her bra and squeezing her tits. 

“Oh-oh?! Hungry for more?”

  
  


_ Byleth total orgasm: 5 _

_ Constance total orgasm: 6 _

“Ooh, to think my body could be used like this…”

Constance bit her lips as Byleth used her armpit to pleasure himself, his slick cock gushing in and out from the gap between her arm and her torso, now fully naked. She aided with her hand, massaging the tip every time he popped up. 

Byleth came again, his seed blasting throughout the room. 

  
  


_ Byleth total orgasm:8 _

_ Constance total orgasm: 11 _

  
  


_ crack crack crack  _

The bed shook violently, the years it had been used starting to catch up as it endured the frantic pace of Byleth’s mating press, slamming his entire length back and forward inside Constance.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” 

Constance had her legs tied behind his back, unable to mutter anything besides weak moans of pleasure. Byleth changed position while still thrusting vigorously, grabbing her legs and moving it on one side, leaving him more space to operate. Constance’s only response was bending her head against the board of the bed, gasping for air as she came once again.

_ Byleth total orgasm: 13 _

_ Constance total orgasm: 19 _

Hours had passed since they started, yet Byleth still showed no signs of stopping, his libido apparently endless as he kept claiming every part of her body. Now he was assaulting her ass, his cock pistoning inside her rear as he bit her shoulder, making Constance cry in a mixture of pleasure and pain, her body covered in sweat and cum, twitching errantly as orgasms kept overlapping one after the other.

“Professor! Professor! Harder! Keep going!” she screamed, her sex quivering and spraying her cum on the floor. 

  
  


_ Byleth total orgasm: 17 _

_ Constance total orgasm: 25 _

  
  


“so..much…”

Constance was exhausted, overwhelmed by pleasure as she kept her body pressed against the professor’s in hope of sustain. Byleth on the other hand, held her asscheeks up, thrusting his cock in the gap between her legs.

“Don’t stop please...never stop...” Constance whispered in his ear, her mind completely numbed by pleasure. 

Byleth came again, staining her legs with his seed. 

“There...you..go…” Constance said, exhausted, as she used Byleth as sustain to not fall. 

Bylelth laid her on the table, her body almost spent. Constance noticed the bag of Brigid dust. With a weak motion, she dipped the tip of her finger again, licking it. Byleth was pushed down on the floor by Constance with a kick, her normal noble aura returning. 

“Well now, I didn’t come this far to give up at the last second!” she boasted, mounting him and starting to ride him wildly. 

_ Byleth total orgasm: 19 _

_ Constance total orgasm: 30 _

The candles were almost completely melted as the room steek of sweat and sex, Constance was with her face pressed against the floor, Byleth standing above her as he pushed his final thrusts inside of her. With a tired growl, he buried his cock deep inside her, prompting her to one final orgasm, as she felt her insides being coated once again in white. 

Constance was left on the floor, gasping for air as her eyes registered the figure of Byleth, still high from her potion, walking over the table and taking a punch of Brigid’s dust in his hand.

“W-wait…” she weakly warned him. 

Byleth brought his fist to his mouth, swallowing the dust. 

“Uh oh.” said Constance as she jolted up, eyes wide open. 

Byleth grunted, bending over the table as his cock now seemed to twitch more than ever.

Constance carefully got closer, studying his shaft as it grew in size, but had an unnatural red tint on it. 

“What...is this?” she quizzed, poking his member with a finger. Byleth yelped at the top of his lungs. 

With an insane force, he erupted, his cum hitting Constance right in the face and sending her rolling backward. Byleth on the other hand flew from the recoil, hitting his head hard against the wall. 

Constance got up, her face completely covered in semen. She looked at the unconscious body of the professor, crash-landed against the table, and for once in her lifetime, she was left truly speechless. 

  
  
  
  
  


\---

“Say, bud,” said Anna as she stared at her competitor. “Why did I never hear about this Brigid’s dust that you sell to the professor from time to time?” 

The dark merchant scratched the beak of his mask. 

“Well, technically it’s illegal.”

“What?!” Anna yelled, slamming her hands on her shop table. 

“Well, the Brigid’s people have basically grown immune to it, but to the Fodlan people it can be...addicting.”

A lance landed right in front of him, making him shriek in fear. A rather furious Anna right behind it made him squeal a pitch higher.

“YOU SOLD HIM DRUGS?!” she screeched at him. 

“Hey, I’m a dark merchant! You see my outfit?!” he gestured at his clothes. “ I sell _ honestly _ , not  _ honest things _ !” He repeated his motto. 

His confidence evaporated as Anna broke his table underneath her fist, her crunched figure emanating a threatening aura of bloodlust as she stared at his soul. 

“How many?” she asked him. 

“T-two so far?” he replied weakly. 

“Good,” she said, grabbing him by the collar neck. “I don’t tolerate people ruining my clients’ lives _ beside myself _ ,” she said, staring at his mask’s lenses. 

“Pray your garbage didn’t get rid of one of my best clients.” she threatened him. “And don’t sell that anymore. _ Capisce _ ?” Anna said with an uncharacteristic serious tone. 

“Capisce.” the dark merchant said, his voice trembling. 

\----

When Byleth regained consciousness, he was still in the Abyss, laid on one of the unused beds of the dormitory. Manuela had sneaked in, and with the help of Constance, they had managed to help him recover. 

“I had seen some weird stuff, but I have to say you gave them a good run on their money today, professor,” said Manuela, crossing her arms. “Had we tried to take you to the nursery people would have raised...questions. You own me this one, dear.” she continued, sighing. 

“Thanks, Manuela,” said Byleth, his entire body aching. “I have trouble recollecting what happened. I was helping out Constance with her experiment, and then I...fazed out. 

“My elixir backfired. Hard,” admitted Constance, sitting beside his bed. “You were completely in a completely frenzied state. I’m not surprised you struggle to remember. All took a weirder turn when you mixed the elixir with the contents of that bag and...well, it went how it went.” 

“Speaking of.” Manuela dangled the bag from her finger. 

“What the hell is this?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as if Byleth was one of her students caught cheating. 

“A thing from Brigid that I got from a merchant. Helps me with keeping up with all the ‘demand.’” Byleth said, hissing as he got up on his elbows. 

“Byleth, hon, these are drugs,” said Manuela.

“Wait, really?” 

“Yes really. I remember back in my opera days the lead singer used to sniff this stuff constantly. It didn’t end well.” Manuela cringed, taken aback from her memories. 

“Just learn to say no, women can take it.  _ Goddess knows I do _ .” 

“It’s my fault.” intervened Constance. “I made a mistake in my calculations.All of this wouldn’t have happened,” she said bowing down. “ I’m sorry.” 

“No need,” said Byleth. “It happens. That’s why we run experiments, right?” he asked. 

_ “I mean, I think Hanneman’s experiments aren’t that far off…”  _ Byleth confessed, nodding to himself.

“Hope they don’t end up in the same way.” Constance joked. 

“Yet. Even if I was in a frenzy...to act like that…”

_ “Are you a demon, or are you a human?” _

“Professor? Everything alright?” Constance asked. 

“I...yes, everything is fine. I think I’ll need to rest a bit.” Byleth reassured her. 

“I agree. Some rest should fasten your recovery. The quicker we’re done here, the less we run in the chance of having Seteth start asking questions.” said Manuela, looking around. 

“Damn, Manuela, you’re pretty cunning sometimes.” Byleth teased her. 

“Oh professor, you know me. I have my secrets to hide as well, and on your contrary, I had to deal with Seteth for a while now.” She said as she and Constance left the room.

And for once, Byleth truly felt alone. He couldn’t feel the presence of Sothis.

“That was a weird experience, uh?” he said to the empty room. 

“I bet you had fun watching it.” he teased. 

No response. There was nobody. 

He was alone. 

Byleth laid on the bed, staring at the roof, trying to cope with the newfound concept of loneliness. 

\---

The monster growled as it charged straight ahead, claws sinking into the soil to gain momentum as it ran toward Balthus. 

“Balthus, get away from there!” shouted Byleth as he rushed to his aid. Balthus simply grinned, relaxing his shoulders before punching the beast straight in the face. 

The monster howled in pain as it covered his face with its paws, leaving itself open for an attack. 

“He’s wide open! Now’s our chance!” Balthus yelled. 

“Hilda!” Byleth commanded. 

“Uff! I just washed this uniform!” the girl groaned, swinging her axe and slashing the beast’s belly. 

With another howl, the beast rose on two standing legs, scaring Hilda, who almost fell if not for Balthus’ reflexes. 

“Easy there! Don’t wanna tell Holst you got crushed by a stinky monster!” Balthus joked. 

“Nice save Balthus!” Byleth said before leaping forward, using his sacred sword as a rope to climb the beast, before putting it out of its misery by plunging the sword in its brain. 

The monster collapsed on the ground, the last enemy standing for the day. 

“Well, I’m glad it’s over,” said Byleth, wiping off the blood from the sword. 

“With that, it’s 7 beasts, 800 coins for each…” Balthus calculated on his hands. 

“5600 coins.” Hilda helped him out. 

“5600 coins! That’s fantastic! I can pay back like 3 debts with those!” 

“You know those coins go to the common funds right? We don’t see one penny of it.” said Hilda. 

Balthus groaned.

"Oh come on! I helped out! Don't I deserve some compensation, teach?" 

"I can't make exceptions Balthus." Byleth shrugged. 

"Damn." he clicked his tongue. 

"Besides, if he had to give you money Balthy, who knows what he had to give me ~ehheh~" Hilda said bubbly, getting at the side of Byleth and hitting his hip with hers with a teasing wink. 

"Hilda…" Byleth shook his head, trying to hide his smile. 

"Come, let's go back to the monastery! I am in desperate need of a bath," said Hilda, grabbing Byleth for his arm and dragging him away. 

Balthus stood in silence, watching the scene, and elaborating what he was seeing. 

_ "Wait. Does that mean--? Nah, I must have misunderstood. Right? Right. No way. Not Hilda." _

"By the way professor, I think you need to take a bath too.” She jiggled. 

" _ She's clearly teasing, good ol Hilda" _

"Maybe we can bath together~" she said, staring him in the eyes as she buried his arm between her breasts. 

_ "HOLD UP." _

\---

Byleth and Hilda made their way to the sauna, oblivious to the towering figure of Balthus stalking them. Once entered, Balthus went to the side of the building, stacking a bunch of boxes to peek inside. 

“What are you doing?” Balthus jolted as he heard a squeaky voice call him out. He turned side to side, seeing none around. 

“Down here, Goliath.” said the feminine voice. 

Balthus looked down to meet the stern gaze of Lysithea. 

“What are you doing?” she asked him, her tone already judging. 

“Are you trying to peek inside the sauna?” she inquired. “Are you being a peeping tom? Do you want me to smite you with one of my spells?” she threatened him, her hands becoming purple as she started chanting.

“N-No kid, it’s not like that!” Balthus tried to de-escalate the situation. 

_ “What did you call me,”  _ Lysithea asked, her tone grave. 

“Look, I’m just trying to keep an eye on Hilda, me and his brother are friends! I knew her since childhood, I just wanna be sure nothing frisky is going on with the professor!” Balthus confessed, bracing himself to being blown off. 

“Uhmmm.” Lysithea pondered, the magic around her still active. 

“Three candies and I won’t say anything,” she said as the magic disappeared. 

“I--I don’t have candy.”

“Give me some coins to buy them then.” 

“I--errr--” Balthus scratched his neck nervously. 

“I’m kinda short of funds…” 

“Well, I guess you owe me then,” said Lysithea. 

_ “Great...another debt.” _

“I think I’ll close an eye this time around just because I’m curious as well,” said Lysithea. 

“Hilda  _ is  _ acting weird recently. Maybe we can figure out what's going on.” she continued, stroking her chin. 

Balthus climbed up, peeking inside the boxes. 

His face became instantly red as he saw the pink flocks of Hilda bounce up and down as she rode the professor. 

With eyes shut wide open, Balthus climbed down, still shook. 

“Well?” asked Lysithea. 

“Nothing.”

“What? That doesn’t make sense,” she said baffled. “What did you see--” she tried to get past him and climb the tower of boxes as well, but Balthus quickly scooped her upon his shoulder. 

“Nothing. There was nothing going on. Let’s--Let’s go somewhere else.” 

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL CAST YOU DARK SPIKES T!" Lysithea protested, shaking her arms and legs to free herself. 

\---

Byleth poured more water onto the charcoals, inhaling the hot steam. Hilda was laying on the bench at his side, naked and half asleep, the seed of their mating dripping from her entrance. 

Byleth had fun in the moment, but now he just felt like he didn’t have the right to feel satisfied. The emptiness inside him feeling more and more like someone caved a hole in his chest. 

More steam filled the room. 

_ “You still there? Somewhere?”  _ he asked. 

Only the hissing of the water against the hot charcoal was his answer. 

\----

Hapi had grown accustomed to the darkness and wetness of the abyss. It had been her home for quite a while now. 

She didn’t like it, mind you, but it was better than losing her mind over... _ that man _ above. Hapi had found herself a comfy spot, grabbed a book from the new library they had opened, and immersed herself reading about the prodigious abilities of...radishes. 

_ “I should really be more careful next time I grab a book without looking at it.”  _ Hapi though, boredom seeping in every muscle of her body. At least this would have helped her out into suppressing her emotions. 

“Heya Hapi,” said Balthus, barging in. 

Hapi rolled her head back, resting it against the chair. 

“So much for some quiet,” she said. “What do you want?” she continued, looking at his fellow house member. 

“I kinda wanted to talk about something, and I honestly can’t find anyone else,” said Balthus. “I hope you don’t mind, it’s...a personal issue.” 

Hapi stirred up, an inch of curiosity sparkling in her. “Oh really? What is it?” 

Balthus scratched his neck as he tried to align his thoughts into one coherent sentence. 

"Alright, I don't know what you feel about it, but I think the professor has a thing with Hilda.” He said. 

Hapi felt her mind go blank. White noise filled her head as Balthus kept going on with his explanation. 

“--Now, she's free to do what she wants, and honestly even if you forced her she would do it anyway--”

Hapi breathed slowly, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest while she could feel her nostrils widening at every inbreathe. 

“-- I made a promise to Holst to keep an eye on her when I left--”

Her fingernails scratched the cover of the book, leaving deep scratch marks as her eyes kept getting wider and wider. 

“--and after a while, we didn’t have more food and Holst was like “Take off my pants---”

That dastard. That skirt chaser. Why fake to be interested? Of course, he would, why would someone ever find a freak like her--

“-- and I feel like I should do something about it." Balthus ended. “What do you think?” he asked her. 

“I have lost track halfway through. Short version?” Hapi asked, looking in front of her. 

“Uhhh, teach and Hilda probably have a thing, Holst is Hilda’s brother and dear friend of mine, I made a promise to keep her safe, and now I think I should do something about this situation.”

"Break his legs," said Hapi, without looking at him. 

"What?" Balthus asked, a bit concerned about having misheard. 

"Pound him to a pulp." Hapi closed abruptly her book, the sound echoing in the room. 

“Make him regret. Being. Born.” Hapi said, her monotonous voice now getting angry. 

“You should challenge him,” Hapi said, a smile appearing out of nowhere on her face. 

“Yes, test him. See how good he claims he is. If he’s a good fighter, you shouldn’t feel concerned about Hilda’s safety, don’t you think?” she said, her smile leaving a threatening aura. 

“I...don’t think this is necessarily a thing about safety…” Balthus said, scratching his head. “But...it’s not entirely a bad idea...and I kinda did want to see how good Teach is…” Balthus said, nodding to himself. “Thanks, Hapi, I think I’ll do that,” said Balthus, leaving the room. 

“You’re welcome,” she said. 

Once she was certain she was alone, she calmly opened the book again and started ripping the pages one by one. Throwing a tantrum could endanger the Abyss, but Goddess she needed to vent her rage somehow. 

_ “Yuri is gonna hate me for this, but honestly I could care less right now. At least I send Balthus to beat him up.”  _

Hapi stopped as she realized what she had done. 

“Oh shit I’ve sent Balthus to beat him up.” Hapi said. 

_ “He’s gonna die.”  _

" _ Good."  _ The voice inside her said. 

  
  


\---

_ “Sothis?” _ Byleth asked. 

But nobody came.

“Still nothing uh.” Byleth sighed, feeling guilty. 

The massive frame of Balthus appearing at the corner of his eye. 

“Professor, I have to challenge you to a duel,” said Balthus. 

Byleth usually would have turned down the offer, or at least tried to understand the reasoning, but right now he really needed to vent some frustration. 

“Sure,” he said. "Let's go to the training grounds." 

“Oh. That was easy.” Balthus admitted a bit taken aback. 

...

"Professor, I want you to know, what's gonna follow is nothing personal. But I gotta do this. As a friend of both Hilda  _ and _ his brother." Balthus relaxed his shoulders, getting ready to throw down. 

"I understand," Byleth said, dropping down his coat. "Let's get this over with." 

The small audience at the sidelines cheered.

“I bet 10 on Teach,” said Claude. 

“I bet 20 on Balthus,” said Yuri, challenging him. 

“I bet 30 they’re gonna kill each other,” said Hilda discouraged. 

“But Hilda...why don’t you stop them then?” asked Marianne, peeking over her shoulder. 

“Well, _ I never mind when boys fight over me, _ ” said Hilda coy. 

Claude rolled his eyes, groaning. 

"Ready?" said Byleth, raising his arms. 

"LET’S GO" shouted Balthus, slamming his gauntlets. 

  
  


“...”

“...”

“...so, ish evhering fihne nohw?”

“Ye”

“Sigh. Do I want to know?” asked Manuela, looking at Byleth and Balthus badged head to toe. 

“Nuh” they muttered from their swollen lips. Manuela let out another sigh. 

“Well, Byleth, since you’re a professor, I’ll try to heal your wounds quicker. Balthus, I’ll try to do the same for you since the injuries are similar--”

Manuela stopped in her tracks to take a look at the well-defined abs of her student. 

“On second thought, maybe I’ll keep you around a bit longer,” she said without giving an explanation. 

“Don’t pry on the students, Manuela,” Byleth called her out. 

“OH YOU’RE THE ONE TO TALK?!” 

\---

  
  


“Here’s your book, Yuri,” said Hapi, handing over the book.

Yuri opened it, noticing that every page had been ripped off. 

“Weren’t there pages in this book once?” he looked up at Hapi.

“There were.” 

“...you got angry?”

“Yup. I’m sorry. It was either that or screaming.” 

“Well, I’m happy it was only the book that got shredded then.” Yuri sighed. 

“Anyway, this is why we make people pay the fee before taking the books,” said Yuri as he put back the book.

“What are you doing?” asked Hapi. 

“Well, it still looks good. Makes the library more full. Come on now, when is someone ever gonna ask about a book about radishes? If they ever pick it, they can come talk to me.” Yuri said. 

“Back to the topic, what made you so upset, Hapi dear?” asked Yuri. 

“...nothing that matters,” she replied. 

“Well, if it almost made you scream, I think it matters, don’t you think? I would hate to have a bunch of monsters roaming around the Abyss,” said Yuri. 

“...you do have a point. Well, it’s about the--”

“Professor!” said Yuri, lifting his head up. Hapi turned around and felt her heart stop. 

“I see you’ve recovered!” said Yuri as Byleth walked in, stitches and light bruises still covering his face. 

“Almost, Manuela says it will take a couple of days to heal fully,” said Byleth. 

“Say, I wanted to check something out, mind if I search around?” he asked, gesturing around the library. 

“Be my guess.” 

“...” Hapi stood in silence as Byleth walked past her. 

“Yuri, do you mind if...you don’t let anyone in for a bunch of minutes?”

“Oh?” said Yuri, before connecting the dots. “Aaahh,” he said with a little smile gesturing her forward. “The floor is yours.”

“Hello chatterbox,” said Hapi. 

“Hey Hapi,” said Byleth. 

“How...are your wounds?” 

“They’re getting better,” Byleth said. “Balthus really doesn’t hold back eh?” he said pointing at his still black eye. 

“About that...I think that’s my fault…” Hapi confessed, stroking her arm. 

“How so?”

“I...suggested to him to resolve the dispute with a fight.” 

“Ah.”

“I wanted...to apologize.”

“It’s ok,” Byleth said. 

“what.”

“It’s ok. I needed to vent some frustration anyway.”

“AAre-are you for real?!” Hapi mumbled. 

“?” Byleth hummed confused. 

“Why are you acting like this? Why are you acting like that’s ok to be nice to me? I told Balthus to beat you up out of jealousy! And you say it's ok?!”

"Jealousy?"

"..." Hapi became red in the face. "Most of the people I've met here stay away from me because of my power." 

"You have been one of the few that didn't."

“What even is your power?”

“If I sigh, I summon monsters.” 

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah, really.” 

“That means I’ll just have to stick closer to you to keep you safe,” said Byleth with a wink. 

Hapi blushed furiously, before shaking her head. 

“THat’--- that’s not the point! You shouldn’t stay near me! I hurt people--”

“And I protect them,” said Byleth. "Or at least, I try to." He sighed. 

"I'm sorry." Said Byleth. "I never..meant to hurt your feelings." He sighed again. 

"It's...ok," said Hapi. She leaned a bit closer to him, giving him an awkward pat on the back. 

"You don't have to worry. See you around, chatterbox." She said as she walked away. 

…

Hapi turned the corner and let her back crash against the wall, sinking to the ground as she could feel her chest getting heavier. 

_ "Why didn't I just flip him and be done with? This is just gonna complicate things, Hapi.  _

_ Do you think you have a chance? Are you that naive? It's not like you can hope to have a happy life. Not with your curse."  _

Hapi touched her crest, the marks of the experiments she was put through still fresh in her memory. The rat face of that witch smiling at her as she used her as a lab rat day after day caved in her memory. 

Hapi bit her lip to force herself to not sigh. 

"Guess there's no rest for someone like me." 

\--

  
  


Byleth kept staring at his food, deep in his thoughts. Sothis hadn’t still showed up. It had been a while. It never took her this long. She would pop up every now and then, even to just make some snide remarks about him. But it's been almost a couple of weeks and she had been completely silent. Like if she was gone. Byleth had spent so much time with someone else in his head that he had forgotten how...lonely one feels when it’s just you and your mind. For how long it would have lasted? Was she ever coming back? Was he alone again?

“You look like a horse kicked your face,” Jeralt said as he sat in front of him. The joke didn’t land. Jeralt should have expected it. He coughed awkwardly, trying to continue.“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this turned down. You ok kid?” his father asked. 

“I think I fucked up,” Byleth commented. 

“...damn it,” said Jeralt, shaking his head. “What did you do?” 

“I...turned down this girl, who wanted some fun...only to go with another girl...and then she found out. She hasn’t spoken to me since.” Byleth said. Jeralt brought his hand on his nose. 

“Tell me it’s not some daughter of a noble count or something like that.” 

“...no, she isn’t.” Byleth said. He couldn’t decide whether or not the fact he pissed off the literal goddess of the Fodlan was better or worse. 

“Ok, that’s good.  _ Actually no, it’s not good _ , but it’s still better than having a bunch of hired assassins out for your head.” Jeralt sighed. 

“Do you plan to do anything about it?” 

“I...don’t know,” Byleth confessed. 

“Ok. First thing. Kid, you know I love you, but you’re an idiot.” he pointed out. 

“I know.” Byleth nodded. 

“Alright. So.” Jeralt tried to muster an idea, scratching his neck. “I’m gonna be honest, I’m not good with...women, in general. The only woman who I met who had enough patience to tolerate me was your mother, and she’s...not here anymore, so I don’t have that much experience.” he looked away, the itching on his neck continuing. 

“But I know that the best course to do when you upset a woman is to make clear that you’re sorry,” said Jeralt. “You could give her a present. It won’t fix the damage, mind you, but it would start the conversation.”

“She’s...not into material things,” Byleth said. 

“You always pick the difficult ones, don’t you,” Jeral grunted. 

“I think I don’t even pick at this point,” said Byleth. “It’s like people throw themselves at me.” he reminisced. 

“It’s always been like this, right?” Byleth inquired. 

“Yup. Ever since you were a kid,” said Jeralt. “I think we’ve traveled so much recently because you always left a village full of bickering maidens,” he said, crossing his arms. 

“That’s not normal, right?” Byleth asked. 

Jeralt looked up at him, his expression unreadable. 

“That’s...not something that’s supposed to happen.” Byleth continued. “A normal human doesn’t…” Jeralt stiffened as he heard Byleth address himself as if he wasn’t even a person. 

“Dad, am I human?” he asked, puzzled. 

“...” Jeralt stayed silent, his lips twitching as if he was trying to voice three different things at the same time. 

“There are sometimes.” Jeralt started “Where I think you’re acting as one should act but you don’t understand  _ why _ you’re acting like that. There are sometimes, where I think that you don’t get...emotions.” he said. Byleth felt his stomach sunk. 

“But, that was before we came here. Ever since, I saw you getting better at, well,  _ being _ . Heck, I saw you smile. That’s something I didn’t think I would ever see from you.” he confessed. 

“I don’t know why you have this thing about you, but honestly, I don’t care. If there is one thing I know about this world, is that you are my son. And I love you no matter what.” Jeralt finally let out. He looked at Byleth and almost fell off his chair. 

Byleth was stiff, but hot tears were falling on the table underneath him. 

“H-hey now, come on kid, we’re still in the cafeteria, your students would probably kill me if they see you crying.” Jeralt tried to argue, making his best effort to hide Byleth’s face from those behind him. 

“Sorry, I don’t--I don’t know why this is happening,” said Byleth, touching his tears as they streamed down his cheek. 

“It’s ok kid really. Wipe off those tears. We can save it for another time.” said Jeralt.

Byleth smiled, but a chilling thought ran in his head. 

“Dad, don’t you think that you might be under my influence as well?” asked Byleth. 

Jeralt though, stroking his chin. 

“Uhm. Could it be. Or could it be just paternal instincts. Not that it matters. I know my feelings are true, no matter what kind of charm nonsense you have going. Hell, maybe you have taken it from your old man.” he chuckled.  _ “Goddess knows I get some unwanted attention.” _

“What are you talking about?” asked Leonie, sitting beside Jeralt. The two mercenaries jumped on their seat, startled. 

“Leonie...don’t you know it's usually rude to sit beside families?”

Leonie looked around. “But there’s no one here?”

“Oh for the love of--” Jeralt brought his hands to his face. 

“Well, I have to go. I have to...fix the situation,” said Byleth as he stood up and walked away. 

“HEY! KID! You can’t just leave me here with--”

“Hey, captain, I was thinking if you could teach me some special technique like the professor--”

“Not for all the money in the world kid.” Jeralt shut down immediately Leonie.

\---

Byleth walked around the monastery, the wheels in his head cocking a possible solution. 

“Ah good morning professor!” a joyful voice shouted, startling the professor. 

“Nothing to report!” the gatekeeper continued, giving him the salute. 

“Thank you for the update.” Byleth smiled at him. 

“Say, professor, do you know the grand ball is coming soon?” the gatekeeper asked. 

_ “Don’t remind me,”  _ Byleth said with a dry smile, trying to ignore the idea of all her students chasing him around the event to get a piece of him. 

“There’s a legend going around saying that at the end of the night if two lovers head inside the Goddess Tower, their wish can become true!” the gatekeeper whispered to him. 

“Really now?” Byleth asked, curious. 

“I heard so! Shame that I haven’t still someone to go with!” the gatekeeper snapped his fingers in frustration. 

“Hey, if you ever want a dance, don’t hesitate to come looking for me.” Byleth winked at him. 

The gatekeeper blushed. “N-Nonsense professor! I’m sure you will be busy all night, with all the admires you have! Speaking of, do you have any special one in mind?” the gatekeeper asked, teasing his with his elbow. 

Byleth though. And it clicked. 

“Gatekeeper you’re a genius! I know what to do!” said Byleth, shaking the poor soldier. 

“Y-you do?!” the gatekeeper asked confused. 

“Yes! Although I’m afraid I’ll have to turn down that chance to dance,” said Byleth as he started walking away. “I owe you one!” 

“N-No problem professor!” said the Gatekeeper. “Although a dance would have been nice…” he mumbled, blushing. 

\--

What followed after was...weird, to say the least. Byleth did his mansions as a professor, but he constantly turned down any offer of fun his students offered him. Many luckily seemed to understand, and the approaching Grand Gala was starting to distract them. 

Byleth was actually starting to think it would have been easier than expected. 

“Ohhhh professorrrr” the honeyed purr of Monica made Byleth stiffened, as he felt the cold hands of his student wrap around him from behind as he walked across the hallways. 

“I didn’t see you around in a while.” Monica purred in his ear. “Did you get tired of your favorite student?” she asked. 

“No Monica. I just had a lot of stuff to take care of. If it helps, I didn’t have fun with other girls either.” Byleth said. 

“That’s a given.” Monica moved in front of him, giving him a frown. “You know I don’t like sharing my favorite toy  _ too much _ ,” she said, her fingers caressing his chin. 

“But I know it’s hard to resist such a cute professor…” she whispered, getting closer to his face. Byleth however, had other plans in mind. 

“I appreciate the compliments,” he said, backing off and passing her. 

“But I’m afraid we have to do it another time,” he said, giving her the back. 

“Seriously? Not ever a lil bit of fun?” 

“Sorry Monica, I have duties to attend to. Maybe another time, ok?” said Byleth as he walked away. 

Monica’s expression soured, especially when other students approached him to talk to him. 

“Duties to attend to uh? Two can play that game,  _ worm _ .” Monica hissed full of hate, a flash of her true eyes peeking through her mask. 

\---

The Grand Gala had arrived, students and teachers alike dancing under the bright chandeliers as the music played. But there was ruckus among the students. 

“Where is the professor?” whispered one of the students to another. “I put on my best dress to get a chance to dance with him!” 

“Uh. There goes my plan b to turn this night into a decent one,” said Manuela as she drank in a single swing a glass of champagne. 

“At least I have still plan A.,” she said, pouring another glass. 

“It’s odd that he’s missing,” said Dorothea. “I thought he wouldn’t miss this chance for anything in the world.” she pondered, letting Manuela pour her a glass as well. 

“Brother, you look strangely relaxed tonight!” Flayn said, noticing the light smile on Seteth’s face.

“I just feel at ease Flayn, nothing else,” said Seteth, checking on dance. 

Rhea on the other hand, seemed pretty agitated, scanning through the heads of the guests to see if she could see the familiar mop of dark green hair. 

“All this chattering is starting to get on my nerves.” spatted Felix, squinting his eyes at the crowd around him. 

“Focus on the dance, Felix! Otherwise, you’re gonna stomp my feet,” said Anette as she adjusted his pose and made his arm embrace her lower back. Felix looked away, blushing, but making sure to place his feet right.

“Claude.” said Dimitri as he approached the Golden Deer’s leader at a steady pace. 

“Have you seen Edelgard?” he asked, a bit worried. 

“Oh, she went with Hilda to look for the professor,” Claude said, filling his mouth with various snacks. 

“Hilda?” Dimitri asked, baffled. 

“Yup. You can see why I didn’t follow them,” he said. 

... 

“Nothing here as well,” said Edelgard as she met Hilda in front of the botanic garden. 

“Nothing even in the dormitories. Although Bernadetta is still walled inside her room,” said Hilda. 

“We’ll handle that later. Are you sure you searched everywhere?” Edelgard asked. 

“You doubt I didn’t do it?” Hilda asked with an accusatory tone. 

“Well, you don’t have the most trustworthy background,” said Edelgard. 

Hilda squared up with the future empress. 

“What the deal, princess?” Hilda asked, looking coldly at Edelgard. 

“Me? I don’t have a problem. You, on the other hand, seem to be looking constantly for excuses to provoke me.” said Edelgard, holding her ground. 

“I can’t help it, you irritate me,” Hilda replied. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you hide your relic up your ass given how stiff you are.” 

“Oh, that’s rich,” said Edelgard. “I always assume you left yours in your room.” she bit back. 

“I suppose that’s the kind of freedom a second heir like you is allowed to have.” Edelgard continued. 

Hilda scoffed at her. “Address me how you want, but the way you’re conducting yourself is just gonna crush you. What’s the point of being a leader if you’re just gonna act on the behalf of everyone but yourself? You might as well be a puppet at that point."

That seemed to hit a nerve. 

"Maybe. Maybe I am a puppet. Maybe the strings that pull me come from the wrong place. That’s the thing, Goneril. I didn’t choose this. It was the only option I had to take. Because otherwise all the suffering and sacrifice...it would all be for nothing."

"What are you…?"

"What would you do if your brother died? Would you take his place on the Throat of Fodlan and fight off the Almyrians? Would you feel like you have a choice in the matter?" 

Hilda gulped down at the thought. 

" Do you know what I would give just to have even a fraction of your freedom? But I can’t even humor the thought, because it would distract from the goal. So I keep marching. No matter how heavy the burden gets.” Edelgard said. "The weight could crush me, but it's better than the alternative."

Hilda looked down, her face darkening. 

“To have that dedication, you would never fear letting others down,” she said. "I always hated that about you." She confessed. 

An awkward silence fell between the two. 

“Maybe we could check the cemetery,” said Edelgard. 

“Yes, good idea--" Hilda's words died in her throat as a dart plunged in her neck, her body falling limp on the ground. 

"HILD--" Edelgard didn't have time to react as another dart hit her, knocking her out. 

“Good. Good…” Solon chuckled as his assassin capped Edelgard and Hilda and carried them away on their back. 

“Send them to the capital, kill the pink one if they attempt anything,” he said, his skeletal fingers stroking the tip of his cane wand. 

\---

Byleth looked at the sky, the stars gazing as the music of the gala echoed outside the Monastery. Although a bit incorrect, he hoped his wish had come true. 

“ _ Well then _ .” said a familiar voice. Byleth turned and saw the short figure of Sothis floating beside him. 

“ _ I say that is quite a peculiar way of calling me back. Making a wish of meeting me again at my own tower. Might as well knock at my door.” _ she said. 

“Hello, Sothis. It’s been a while.” 

“ _ It has _ ,” she said. 

_ “I have to ask. Was your self imposed chastity an attempt at getting my attention _ ?” 

“I hoped to prove to you that I was capable of self-control.”

“ _ An admirable attempt. You even decided to forfeit the Gala _ ,” she said, looking at the golden windows of the monastery. 

“ _ Why _ ?” she asked him. 

“Because I felt like a part of me was missing,” Byleth said. “I felt...alone. For the first time truly. And...I didn’t like it. So I’ve decided to act properly, and show her goddess some proper attention.” Byleth turned and handed her his hand. 

“Would her goddess in her almighty concede a feeble demon a dance?” he asked.

“ _ Uhmp. You really set this up just for this uh _ .” Sothis shook her head, a wide smile on her face. 

“ _ Very well, I shall allow it.” _

The music played into the night as Byleth danced slowly with Sothis, their hands intertwined as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“ _ Did you really feel lonely?”  _ she asked him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. 

“I did.”

“ _ I...did it as well _ .”

“Then why did you do it?”

“ _ You needed to understand.” _

“I...think I do now.”

_ “I know. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have shown up. _ ” 

The music kept playing, the soft tunes of the harps lulling their slow dance.

“...I missed you.”

_ “I’ve missed you too.” _

Sothis looked at him, her cheeks red. 

_ “Why would you go all this way for someone that only you can see and hear?” _

“Because…” said Byleth, searching the words. Why did he do it? Why did he care that much? Was it really _ that _ feeling? 

“I...lov--”

Sothis kissed him, her eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks. 

Byleth replied, leaning over her and kissing her back. 

The music played a slow song, the violins echoing as the students danced, embracing each other. 

Byleth and Sothis kept dancing, never breaking off their kiss, as she put her arms behind his head. Byleth caressed her waist, wrapping his hands behind her back and pushing her closer to him. Sothis responded by lifting up her leg, keeping her eyes closed as she smiled through the kiss, their noses brushing against each other as they kept her warm embrace.

The piano softly culled the melody as Sothis tightened her grip on his shoulders, Byleth looming over her as he pushed his manhood inside of her, their lips still attached, sharing their passion with each other. Her fingers scouted and touched his skin, feeling his muscles tense as he kept pleasuring her. 

“ _ More… _ ” Sothis broke the kiss to whisper in his ear, her legs locking behind his back.

The moon stood high, its milky light shining on Sothis’s bare body as she bounced on top of Byleth, her mop of hair bouncing alongside every thrust, her cries of pleasure overshadowed by the music in the background. Byleth stood with his eyes closed, sunken in the feel of feeling her above him. A pair of fingers caressed his mouth, making him open his eyes. Sothis stared at him kindly, her smile almost making his heartbeat. Byleth caressed her cheek, before leaping forward to kiss her lips, continuing their dance of love. 

_ “I...I’m almost… _ ” whispered Sothis, clinging to his head, pressing her lithe chest against him. 

“Me too,” grunted Byleth, feeling his rod squeezed by her walls. 

_ “Together, please!” _ Sothis moaned, her lips stealing a kiss from him. 

Byleth gripped her thighs as he kept making love to her, edging closer and closer to his climax. 

As he started cumming, he snatched away one last kiss, making her squeal in his mouth as she felt his love pouring inside her. Her finger clung tightly on his arms as she quivered in pleasure, her climax washing over her.

They laid on the floor, Sothis stroking her cheek against his chest, her finger making circles on his sweaty skin. 

“Has her goddess enjoyed this night?” Byleth asked, patting her hair. 

_ “It was adequate,”  _ she replied, giving him a kind smile, before kissing him again. 

_ “Let’s just. Stand like this for a second. Let this moment feel like forever.” _

...

The doors of the building rattled as roar and growls could be heard from the outside. 

Solon touched the door, ravishing in the wild howls, a seal of magic unlocking the door as a storm of monsters overflowed outside from the entrance. 

“Go, my pretties! Go and destroy!” he smiled wickedly. Thales appeared at his side in his true appearance.

“I was informed that they have successfully caught the emperor. That’s one. What’s next?”

“The beasts I’ve prepared in the ruins are ready.” he pointed at the monsters as they disappeared. “As we speak they’re heading towards the main hall of the monastery. The halls of Garret Marr will be stained with the blood of the worms, tonight.” Solon chuckled. 

“And the fell star?” 

“Kronya is taking personal care of that.” 

“Good thing that she regained her senses,” Thales commented. 

“She would have turned useful even if she didn’t,” Solon commented. 

Sothis watched as Byleth laid on the floor, sleeping peacefully. The moon still shunned high as she studied his face.

_ “I think you learned your lesson. To do all of that for someone like me...” _ she whispered, not noticing the figure of Kronya looming over them. 

_ “They say your wish comes true if you are in the goddess tower with someone you love…” _

Sothis said, her cheeks reddening. 

Kronya raised her dagger, ready to strike. 

_ “Then, I’m not gonna lie, I kinda wanna see you struggling at the gala,”  _ she confessed as she stopped time. 

“ _ Thankfully you didn’t use the time wheel while I was gone. There is so much stored up energy here that we can go back way before than a simple day. Maybe you will have a bunch of jumbled memories, but don’t worry. I’m not leaving you this time.”  _

And so, time rolled back. 

_ Memories come and go. But the feelings remain. _

  
  
  


“Sothis!” Byleth said, jerking away from the dream, finding himself in his office.

Byleth was gasping for air, his sweat running cold. Was it a dream? Was it real?

“Sothis?” Byleth asked. 

_ “What?”  _ came a reply. 

“I--sorry, I had quite a dream…” Byleth said. 

_ “Lucky you. When I dream I either see a grainy old hand around me or a bunch of people moaning my name.”  _ She commented. 

“I….it felt so real…”

_ “That’s the thing about dreams, they feel real, don’t they? Perhaps, from what you experience in a dream, you can learn something that applies in the real world. Don’t you agree?” _

“I...I guess.”

_ “Good boy. Get up now, we got stuff to do before the Grand Gala.”  _

  
  


In the following days, most of the events played out the same, with Sothis adding snide remarks to what she usually found hilarious.

“I feel like...I’ve done this before…” said Byleth, confused. “I feel Dejavu…”

“Maybe if you weren’t constantly distracted by all your admires you could actually focus on your mansion as a professor,” said Sothis smugly. 

“Do you...know something about this?” Byleth asked her. 

_ “These lips are sealed and they open only for kisses.” _ chuckled Sothis.

“Truly, I’ve been blessed with a sadistic goddess.”

_ “That might be right, but I’m your personal sadistic goddess.” _

“I shall accept the gifts the goddess has blessed me with then,” Byleth said, shrugging his shoulders, walking down the hallways of the monastery, Sothis at his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the @ScribEyeSteak and his steakhouse (Shoutout to @KratosAurion97 for reading this chunky boy), as well as The FE lewd writers, discord to help me out with these chapters.  
> Hope you guys like this. I have a bunch of the next chapter done already, so the next update should be quicker than normal  
> (unless I get sidetracked as always)


	6. Same shit, Different day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old man appears again.  
> Linhardt makes Byleth a surprise.  
> Shamir gets ready to leave.  
> Yuri heads out to dispose of the trash.  
> Rhea plans something fun.  
> Leonie keeps challenging the professor.  
> Byleth exists.  
> Sothis is Sothis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, guess what, I split the chapter again! I hope you like this one.  
> Be aware: there's a Linhardt explicit scene at the beginning after the flashback, just a heads up if you're not interested.  
> A shoutout to @ScribEyeSteak's Steakhouse server and FE Lewd writers server, in particular to @KratosAurion97, @Remote45 and @LuxrayOnAO3 for helping me out (and ScribEyeSteak for being the little devil that keeps putting ideas in my head to write)

_The wind howled in Byleth’s ears as he found himself in the field again. The vast sea of crops was gently cuddled by the wind, the grey sky above giving it an eerie feel. Byleth turned around, wondering if he would meet the stern gaze of the old man he had encountered last time._

_Emerald Eyes._

_The old man was still where Byleth had left him, sitting on a rock, hunched over his cane as he stared at him. Although he couldn’t point out the reason, Byleth felt an odd sense of familiarity looking at the old man._

_“Do I know you?” Byleth asked him._

_The old man didn’t reply. The wind picked up, shaking the grass of the field violently. Byleth noticed something pop out among the crops, the ancient gold color still shining in between the grey green of the grass. It was the handle of an ax._

_Edelgard’s relic._

_Soon another gut of wind picked up, this time clearing the field around the old man. Byleth took a step back as he saw all the relics weapons of Fodlan plunged in the ground surrounding the old man, like abandoned weapons left after a battlefield._

_Byleth looked at the old man, the wind pushing his long hair back, revealing his huge build of his body, covered in scars of endless battles. His armor was barbaric, one huge shoulder pad on one side adorned with massive horns, his chest bare, a long kilt with chains rattling in the wind, and a torn cape, covered in mud._

_Byleth felt a chill down his spine, his hand instinctively reaching for his sword. But it wasn’t there._

_The old man was staring at him again, as the clouds darkened._

The crackling of thunder snatched Byleth away from the dream.

Byleth jumped from the bed, startled, as the sound of the storm outside continued. 

He was in his room. 

Everything was okay. 

A groan from his side reacted at his movement, but he paid it no mind.

“Sothis?” asked Byleth. 

His personal goddess squatter appeared, yawning and stretching. 

_“*Yawn* What’s going on?”_ she asked, still half asleep. 

“Did you see that?” 

_“See what?”_

“The old man in the field.” 

_“What are you talking about?”_

“I..I’ve dreamed of this old man, who is sitting in the middle of an endless field...it’s the second time that this has happened.” 

Sothis brushed her eyelids, another yawn escaping her lips.  
 _“Sorry, I fear I have no recollection of such things,”_ she said, stretching her arms in the air. 

“I thought we shared dreams?” Byleth asked her. 

_“We do from time to time, but lately I’ve been dreaming kinda just blank spaces,”_ Sothis said, floating towards the mirror and adjusting her messy hair. 

“...”

 _“Come now, nightmares are a common thing,”_ Sothis reassured him. 

“I know, it’s just that…” Byleth said, staring at the window, the drops of rain falling against it.

“It felt wrong…” 

Linhardt rose up, his hair untied as he scratched his cheek. 

“What’s all this commotion about?” he said with a tired tone, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

Byleth was a bit taken aback to find Linhardt at his side on the bed, but then he remembered Lihardt had invited himself in his room for some “crest study” the previous night. 

“Nothing, just a bad dream,” said Byleth. 

“Oh, you too?” asked Linhardt. 

“You had a bad dream?” Byleth tried to shift the focus. 

“Yeah, but nothing that I’m not used to by now. It just leaves me more tired than anything,” said Linhardt as he leaned his head on Byleth’s shoulder. 

“ _I hate fighting_.” he continued. 

“I know. That’s why I’m letting you work away from the frontlines.” Byleth said, brushing his head. 

“And I appreciate it. I really do. But I still feel like I’m just contributing to something I would want to see halted entirely.” Linhardt said, getting closer to Byleth. 

“There was this dude in my father’s group that once said ‘as long as there are 2 people left in the world, someone is gonna want someone dead.’”

“Sounds like someone who was born to be a mercenary.”  
“I think he was stabbed in the back by an assassin.” Byleth tried to recall. 

Linhardt inched away to stretch his back, a pained groan echoing in his throat. 

“How disarming.” Linhardt then got a curious look on his face, his hand sneaking under the sheets and caressing Byleth’s thigh. 

“Honestly, I really need something to distract myself right now,” Linhardt said with a slight smile as he wrapped his finger around Byleth’s cock.

“Well, be my guest,” said Byleth as he rested his back against the headboard, his cock already hardening as Linhardt jerked him off. 

As it started making a tent of the bedsheets, Linhardt dove underneath, his lips sealing around the tip of Byleth’s cock. 

Byleth recoiled his head back, feeling the warm mouth of Linhardt engulfing him. 

_“Just woken up from a nightmare and you are already ready to get down, huh?”_ asked Sothis as she flew beside him, still not fully awake. 

Byleth simply replied by kissing her lips. The goddess widened her eyes, a fuzzy feeling washing over her as she shook happily. 

“ _Oh, you horny devil_ ,” said Sothis with a smile, shaking her head. _“I appreciate it, but I need at least another hour before I can function properly,_ ” yawned Sothis. “ _But thanks for the kiss,_ ” she winked at him before disappearing. 

Byleth returned his attention to Linhardt, who was now bobbing his head up and down his shaft, his nose inhaling and exhaling sharply as he filled his lungs with Byleth’ scent. 

The professor’s fingers sank into Linhardt’s hair, pushing him closer toward his waist. 

“Fuck. I think I’m already---” Byleth hissed, before Linhardt quickened his pace, massaging his balls with one hand and jerked off what he couldn’t cover with his mouth with the other. 

Byleth grunted as he felt his climax washing over him, pulling out his cock and showering Linhardt with his seed. The student opened his mouth as he was covered, some spurts landing on his shut eyes and some ending up in his nose. Linhardt groaned as he tried to wipe it off with his fingers, but to no avail. 

“Damnit, I hate when that happens,” said Linhardt, as he desperately searched for something he could clean his face with. 

Byleth handed him a tissue with an apologetic look. 

“Sorry,” he said, embarrassed. 

“No, don’t worry. Happens to the best of us,” said Linhardt with a light tone, as he tasted a bit of his cum before wiping his face. 

“Uhm. You might need to add more fruits to your diet, Professor,” stated Linhardt. “You taste kinda bitter.”

“I didn’t know that your diet could influence...that.” 

“You would be surprised about a lot of stuff that you can learn in the Abyss’ library.”

 _“Eh, guess it was a wise investment then.”_ Byleth thought to himself. 

“What’s with that smirk?” asked Linhardt. 

“Nothing.” Byleth shrugged off. “Say, wanna go for a second round?” 

“If it means that I get more time to lay in bed, I’m all for it,” said Linhardt before Byleth grabbed him and laid him on the bed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth walked around the monastery, the stone of the floor still wet with the rain that came down earlier, dodging the various puddles. To his surprise, he noticed a wide figure walking towards him. 

“Professor.” said the older man, his orange hair undone, a frown carved in his serious face, almost as if he had never smiled in his life. 

“I think we never formally introduced each other, but I have to ask you a favor,” said the man with a grave tone, his eyes staring at Byleth. 

“Uh, sure?” said Byleth, uncertain. “What is it?” 

The older man walked towards a bunch of boxes and without a second thought jumped behind them, peeking his head just to whisper at Byleth his instructions, his expression still deadly serious despite the situation.

_“You have not seen me.”_

“What?” asked Byleth baffled. 

“Professor!” the squeaky voice of Annette startled him. 

The girl seemed to have run as well, resting her hands on her knees as she took a moment to breathe. 

“Have you *pant* seen an old man running in this direction? Tall, orange hair, looks like he never smiled in all his life?” asked Annette, her expression grave. 

“I….” Byleth glanced at the boxes, his words stalling to buy himself some time to think. 

“Didn’t?” he said. 

“Oh, okay,” said Annette, a bit defeated. “It’s ok, I’ll keep searching,” she said, giving him a bow, before she started running again. 

Byleth walked over to the boxes, hoping to get some explanation, but there was no trace of the older man. 

“What the hell?” Byleth asked, confused. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Still confused by the preceding encounter, Byleth got even more confused when Shamir, of all people, approached him. 

“Hey.” It was difficult to distinguish the inflections in Shamir’s tone, but Byleth had noted that for a while now the usually reserved tone she had speaking with him had given way to a simpler, deadpan one. It really didn’t mean much, but Byleth considered it progress regardless. 

“Hey, Shamir. Everything alright?”

“I’m leaving for a mission, I depart tomorrow,” she said, with no particular excitement. 

“Oh. When are you coming back?” Byleth asked. 

“Hard to say. Could be days, could be weeks. I don’t return until the job is done,” she responded. 

“I see. Well, be careful out there then,” Byleth smiled at her. 

“How caring," said Shamir with a light smile, leaning closer to him. "But I didn’t come here for that,” she continued, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from prying eyes.

...

_Screach screach screach_

The bed shook violently, its legs scratching on the floor surface as they bounced at every thrust, the squeaking of the springs covered by the grunts of pleasure the two lovers growled as they mated. Byleth hissed as he felt Shamir's nails dig in his back, his thrusts inside her snatch getting more intense as he gripped the bedsheets with force. 

"HARDER! HARDER!" Shamir ordered, her legs tied behind his waist demanding the pace of his mating press. Byleth complied, his hands gripping her waist and lifting her rear up as he kept pounding her furiously. 

Shamir howled, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes, her hand grabbing his arm and guiding it to her neck. 

"Choke me." She requested amidst her gasps for air. 

Although a bit surprised, Byleth still complied, his hand tightening around her neck and squeezing lightly as he kept up his pace. 

"Harder." She moaned, recoiling her head, her walls tightening around his member. 

Byleth obeyed, biting his lip as Shamir got even tighter, her hand starting to rub her clit as she looked on the verge of climax. 

"FUCK!" she muttered as she arched her back, her body shivering as it rippled with the orgasm, driving Byleth over the edge too. 

He pulled out at the last second, covering her stomach with droplets of his seed. 

Byleth collapsed at her side, taking deep breaths as the pain of her nail scratches started to sink it. 

Shamir got up from the bed, her body still sweaty as she wiped and started dressing. 

“I didn’t know you were into asphyxiation.” Byleth teased. 

“Mind your business,” said Shamir, annoyed, pulling up her pants.

“Hey, I don’t judge.” Byleth held up his hands.

“Then don’t,” said Shamir. “This is just sex, as you said at the beginning, no? We both know how things work. Straight to the point, and to be done with.” she continued, putting on her corset. “So don’t waste time asking pointless questions.” she pulled up her green jacket. 

“It’s just something that I noticed,” Byleth replied. 

“I notice a lot of things too. I just keep it to myself. You should do the same.” she shot back, putting on her boots. “It’s been fun. See ya,” she added with peculiar cheerfulness, leaving his room. 

_“Somebody likes to not get too close to people,”_ commented Sothis, appearing in the air. 

“Seems so,” said Byleth, thinking. 

“I wonder if Catherine knows something more about that.” 

_“Oh, going from one lover to the other?”_ teased Sothis. 

“Come on, I’m not trying to get some this time around.” 

Sothis stared at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ok, if it happens I wouldn’t mind but--”

 _“I can read you like an open book by now,”_ Sothis smirked. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well look who it is!” Catherine beamed, a wide smile on her face, still gripping her fishing pole. “Haven’t seen you in a while,” she said as she returned to her fishing, the light of the sun reflecting off the water of the pond. 

“Hello Catherine.” Byleth greeted her back, pulling out his fish pole and throwing it in the lake as well, standing beside her. "It really has been a while. Didn’t take you for the fishing type."

“Guess I got curious after that time you fished every single fish in the pond. I don’t see you do that much anymore.”

“I...got busy with other things,” said Byleth, nostalgic. 

“Usually you stand on the wooden pier, which makes me think you came here just for me.” Catherine pointed out, giving him a cheerful side-eye. “So what’s the occasion?” 

“I wanted to ask you about Shamir,” Byleth said, looking at his bait floating above the water. 

“I don’t know how much help I can provide you, that girl likes to keep her secrets.” Catherine chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Is she always like that?” he asked.

“Detached? Yeah. Why are you surprised, aren’t you a mercenary as well?” 

“I am. But I noticed a weird trend when we’re...together.” Byleth cleared his throat.

“She asked you to choke her, didn’t she,” she said nonchalantly. 

Byleth turned to look at her, a bit surprised. 

“Well, yes. Did she…?” 

“Oh yeah. She always dips right after. I don’t know what’s up with that. I haven’t managed to ask her.” her fishbait tugged a bit, but Catherine let it slide, hoping the fish would hook up. 

" I see. Since when did you two…?" Byleth inquired, curious. 

"Oh, it's kinda recent. I think after that time I caught you two. We kinda relied on each other after that since you always seemed so busy."

 _"I guess your endless debauchery did bring something good to others besides yourself."_ Sothis mocked him with her tongue out, poking his cheek. 

"Sorry, you know how it is." Byleth apologized, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Hey, no worries. You won't hear me complain." Catherine smirked at him. "It’s nice to be the one on top for once." 

Byleth wanted to ask her what she meant by that when he noticed Catherine looking up.

Catherine’s eyes lit up, a mixture of awe and fright washing over her face. 

“Oh, it’s Lady Rhea!” Catherine beamed. 

Byleth turned around to meet eyes with Lady Rhea, who was looking at them from her balcony. 

Catherine waved widely with her arm, her excitement barely hidden. 

Byleth smiled as he gave her a nod with his head, greeting her.

Lady Rhea replied nodding back and winking at him. 

Byleth coughed to cover his embarrassment, breaking eye contact with the Archbishop. 

“Oh, damn. She winked.” Catherine blushed. “She winked at me.” 

The fish finally caught the bait and pulled the fish pole, which slipped off her hands.

Byleth reacted instinctively, grabbing it before getting pulled as well, falling into the pond.

With a loud splash, Byleth fell face-first into the pod, earning a barely contained chuckle by Lady Rhea. 

"She winked _and_ smiled at me…" Catherine stood still, trying to cover her reddening face. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls of the monastery assumed a completely different atmosphere once the sun was down. The friendly shining hallways now were gargantuan empty spaces in which silence reigned supreme. A habitat way too familiar for an infiltrator like Yuri. His eyes studied one last time the letter he was reading, memorizing it's content before tearing it into pieces. It was gonna be a rough one, but he had seen worse. After all he went through, he was prepared for everything. Well, everything except an unexpected pair of footsteps echoing in his direction. 

_"Heavy steps, wear armour._

_Sword's rattling, armed._

_The sound is not metallic though. Could it be another type of weapon?"_

Yuri’s mind instinctively analyzed the situation, valuing what to do in case it was an enemy. His hand slowly reached the tilt of his sword.

“Hello, Yuri. Isn’t it a bit late to be wandering around?” asked Byleth. 

_"Ah, that explains it."_

"Professor," Yuri said with a sigh. Last thing he needed was the professor to interfere. 

“I see you are a night person as well. I won’t lie, usually, I leave at this hour because I know most normal people sleep.”

“You’ll find out this place is full but normal people,” Byleth commented with a slight smile.

“Oh please, I’ve lived in the Abyss. The wacky individuals at the academy are nothing compared to some of the people living there.” Yuri scoffed off. 

“You got a point.” 

“...I see you’re still waiting to know what am I doing here at this hour of the night.” 

“You’re a sharp one.”

“You have to be if you do my job.”

“Ah, and what kind of job a student should do exactly?”

“A personal one.” Yuri shut it down. Talking with Byleth wasn’t displeasing, but it was robbing him of precious time.

“I would like to continue our chat, but I’m afraid that I have to leave, I’m going off to settle something,” Yuri said, heading towards the exit of the monastery.

"Something serious?" Byleth followed him. 

"Just settling a business I have with some thieves."

“They stole something?” 

“A guy who thought to be too smart for its own good decided it would have been a great idea to rob his boss, _that would be me_ , of his small fortune and buddy up with another gang. So I’m going downtown to have some tea with them. You understand?” Yuri explained. 

“Oh cool, I’m coming with you,” Byleth said as he kept following him. 

“I appreciate it, but no.” Yuri declined his offer. 

“Funny that you think you have a choice in the matter.” 

“This is a personal matter, professor, the less you and the chur-- the _others_ are involved, the better. ” Yuri stated, keeping his cool. 

“They stole the money from the library funds, didn’t they?” 

“...that they did.” 

“Then I feel called in,” Byleth said. “After all, the idea was mine. We’re partners in this, aren’t we Yuri?” Byleth asked. 

Yuri studied the professor, his unreadable gaze trying to figure out what his intentions were. 

“Gah, fine.” Yuri surrendered. “Just because we’re partners in crime,” he said annoyed, but with a smirk. 

“ Good. Besides, I’m your teacher, I’m supposed to monitor you.” 

_“I’m older than you.”_

“Well, you could apply to be a professor then,” Byleth said, crossing his arms.

“Aren’t you a jester.” Yuri said, shaking his head. 

…

The moon shined bright in the night sky, but its beams didn’t reach the dark corners of the city, where blades clashed and cries of pain echoed. 

The thugs didn’t stand much of a chance against Byleth, who mowed them like tall grass, his sword stretching and clashing against the corners of the hallway. 

Yuri on the other hand didn’t seem to be having the best of times.

“You really shouldn’t have come here, Yuri.” the thief barked, his knife dripping with blood. 

Yuri clutched his side, blood already staining his uniform. 

“I just had this uniform washed, now it’s gotta have mine and YOUR blood on it.”

“Come on then, try to strike me.” the thief challenged him. 

Yuri charged, only to feel his body stiff and heavy. 

“Wh-hat--” 

“Feeling heavy, Yuri?” the thief gargled. 

“Dastard, poisoned knife…!”

“OH come on, you are all for cheap tricks like that, but the moment someone uses them on you, they are the cheater?” the thief grabbed Yuri’s hair, forcing him to face him. 

“You were doing fine Yuri, until now, then you decided to spend your time on the surface with the church. You think you’re better than everyone else now because you got accepted by the ones above? Is that why you decided to open up that stupid library? Making those stinky kids come in and out of our turf?! _You’ve gotten soft, Yuri._ ” 

That last taunt was all Yuri needed. With a rush of adrenaline, Yuri leaped forward, sinking his teeth against the thief’s nose. A loud crunch, followed by the screams of pain of the thief echoed in the alley, as the thief lurched backward, hollowing. 

“Muh nhoseh! YOu LiTTLe--!” 

The thief's scream stopped abruptly as Byleth sliced him from behind, making him fall flat on his face.

“Sorry. Those goons took some time.” 

“Well, I was the one who got careless, guess serves me right for underestimating a meathead like that... ” Yuri said, lying with his back against the wall.

“Poisoned knife. It’s a simple trick, but when it works, it works.” Byleth said as he picked up the thief’s weapon. 

“Uhmp. If it wasn’t for you, I’ll probably be dead now.” Yuri pondered. “Guess I’ve been distracted lately.” 

“Something happening?” 

Yuri looked at Byleth. His face was stained with blood and sweat, yet his expression was...calm, almost cold. But his voice still transpired with care. The moon shined on his head, making his hair look bright like silver. A beautiful visage that truly deserved the title of Ashen Demon. Yuri chuckled in his head. _“I guess I am a fool.”_

“Nothing you have to concern yourself with,” he said, faking his best smile. 

Yuri gasped in pain as his wound reopened, blood starting to spill on his side.

“You’re wounded,” said Byleth.

“I dropped my guard a little, luckily he didn’t dig too deep.”

“You still need medical attention.” 

“I would argue, but that would require strength that I don’t have at the moment.”

“Let me carry you,” Byleth said as he wrapped his arm around him. 

“No, you’re injured as well,” Yuri said, his heart jumping a bit as he noticed how closed Byleth was to him. His face had some light scratches and his cloak was damaged at different points. 

“It’s nothing.” Byleth dismissed as he took Yuri underarm and carried him away.

“Come on, let’s get something to drink to celebrate after we made someone check your wounds.”

“We’re not going to the monastery?”

“Do you wanna explain to Seteth how you got injured?”

“We could always invent an excuse.”

“We pushed our luck with the Flayn incident.” 

“You have a valid point there.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyril took his tasks very seriously. Especially when Lady Rhea herself gave it to him. 

So despite having searched now for half the monastery, spoken with at least a dozen people and having even covered up a weird old man's attempts at hiding from a student, Cyril was determined to accomplish his task and give Lady Rhea’s message to Professor Byleth. 

The last thing he was expecting was a house leader to approach him. 

“Heeeyyy, Cyril. I’ve seen you going around up and down the monastery in the last hour, what’s all the rush, man?” asked Claude with a friendly tone.

“I’m looking for the professor, did you happen to see him?” Cyril tried to extort some Infos from Claude.

“Who, teach? Haven’t seen him I’m afraid.” Claude responded, stretching his arms behind his head. “Why do you need him anyway? Thinking of joining our big happy family?” he winked at the kid. 

“No. I have to report a message.”

“Oh? And from whom?” 

“Confidential.” Cyril stiffened his expression. 

“Uhhmmm, Lady Rhea I suppose.” Claude deduced. “Otherwise you wouldn’t take it so personally, am I wrong?” 

_“Confidential,”_ replied Cyril irritated. 

“Still sturdy uh? But you’re always around the Archbishop, surely you must have noticed that the professor gets called up more than the other teachers lately…” Claude thought aloud, hoping to get a reaction out of Cyril.

“Con.fi.den.tial.” Cyril said stir. 

“Ahh, I see, I see. Sorry for pestering you. I just thought that people like us should help each other out.” 

“People like us? What do you mean?” Cyril asked, confused. 

“Come now, you know..” Claude implied. 

“What?” asked Cyril, oblivious. 

“Well, you and me…” Claude gestured between the two, hoping Cyril would get the clue. 

“Eh?” Cyril hummed perplexed. 

“You know???” Claude muttered through his teeth, his finger pointing at his cheek and then at Cyril. 

“Are you ill?” the kid asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Cyril, were you looking for me?” interrupted Byleth, putting an end at Claude’s ill attempts at getting answers. 

“Oh, yes. Here professor!” Cyril handed him a note.

Claude attempted to peek over Byleth’s shoulder as the professor read the paper, but Cyril's surprisingly strong grip pulled him away. 

“Come on, Cyril! Help out a brother!” Claude begged as he was dragged away by his arm. 

“I know no brother!” Said Cyril, mustering all his forces to drag away Claude. 

_“What does it say?”_ asked Sothis, curious. 

“9 PM, the usual place.” Byleth read the paper out loud. 

_“Where’s the usual place?”_ asked Sothis, studying the writing. 

“Her bed chambers.” Byleth sighed. 

_“What an odd calligraphy. I feel like I’ve already seen it.”_ Sothis muttered. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Byleth took a deep breath as he stood in front of the Archbishop's quarters. Despite how many times he had entered there, there was still a weight on his chest every time he stood in front of that door. 

He could recall the warnings of his father, and imagine the face he would make if he knew that he went directly against them. Multiple times, in fact. 

Shrugging off his doubts, Byleth mustered up his courage and knocked at the door. 

"Please, come in." Said Lady Rhea's kind voice. 

Byleth entered, and immediately his mind went blank. 

Lady Rhea stood in front of him, wearing nothing but a regal set of white lingerie, adorned with white transparent veils that got around her shoulders and hips. Her panties were slit open, revealing her wet sex dripping, almost as if she had been having fun with herself up until now. 

"Hello, professor." Said Lady Rhea, blushing, her arms crossed, trying to cover her chest. 

"Lady Rhea that's a...nice...attire…" Byleth said, mesmerized. 

"Thank you, I hoped you would appreciate it." She said with a trembling voice, looking down on how her underwear empathized her generous curves. Byleth found the contrast between her shy attitude and her revealing attire alluring, his pants already feeling tight as he tried to control himself at least for another while. 

"I wanted to have something...special for tonight," Rhea said as she guided him into her bed-chamber.

Much to his surprise, he found Catherine, blindfolded on her knees, her arms tied behind her back and legs spread, gasping in pleasure as she sat on top of a dildo, a puddle already formed around it. 

"Lady Rhea?" Asked Byleth concerned. 

"Worry not professor, this is just something me and Catherine like to entertain ourselves with, from time to time," Rhea said as she walked over to Catherine lifting up her chin. 

"L-Lady Rhea…" moaned Catherine as she squirmed at her touch. 

"We have a guest tonight, Catherine. Let’s show him those skills of yours I'm so proud of." Rhea whispered in Catherine’s ear. 

“Yes...your highness…” Catherine gasped as she felt the archbishop’s hands grabbing both sides of her head and pressing her sex against her mouth. 

Catherine started working with her tongue without wasting time, eating out Rhea as if she hadn't drunk in months, licking and sucking Rhea’s entrance with passion, fully committed to her duty to please the archbishop, her hips shaking up and down as she impaled herself slowly on the dildo strapped on the ground. 

“Yes...like that Catherine…” said Rhea as she bit her lip, her hips pushing against Catherine’s head, pressing the knight’s nose against her pussy. 

Byleth stood still in the middle of the room, not fully understanding if he should join them or sit back. 

“I hope this show is of your liking professor…” Rhea turned to give him a sensual smile. “Just relax and enjoy,” she said nodding towards a nearby chair, recoiling her head as Catherine started digging her head deeper within her thighs. 

  
  
  


Rhea’s moans echoed in the room as her body bent backward, using Catherine’s head to keep herself standing. Holy juice dripped down Catherine’s chin as she kept worshipping her archbishop’s entrance, relishing in the nectar she was offered, her rear now bouncing wildly on the dildo, droplets of her pleasure spraying the floor as she came again. 

Gripping at the blonde locks for dear life, Rhea shook her legs as she came, curling up around Catherine’s head, her tights squeezing her face as they were showered in the blessing of her holy water. 

Catherine was free from Rhea’s clutches, finally able to breathe properly, her body still recovering from her own orgasm. “Was it good, Lady Rhea?” asked Catherine, gasping for air. 

“It was perfect, Catherine,” said Rhea, giving her a peck on her cheek, much to the knight’s delight. Rhea dragged Byleth in front of Catherine, her hand caressing his trousers as she placed herself behind him. 

“Do you wish to try it, professor?” asked Rhea, her other hand tasting his chest. 

“I've really never done something like this…” muttered Byleth. 

“First time for everything, don’t you think?” she whispered in his ear as she pulled down his pants, letting his cock hit Catherine’s blindfolded face.

“Oh!” Catherine let out in surprise as she was hit in the face with the half flaccid cock of Byleth, his member covering almost all her face. 

“Now, Catherine, be a good girl and show the Professor the same kind of love you showed me…” Rhea ordered as she guided his cock inside the blonde’s mouth, jerking it off to help him get harder. 

Catherine swallowed his cock whole, her head pumping in and out, his tip reaching her throat with ease. 

“Fuck…” said Byleth as Rhea groped his chest, caressing his neck with kisses and light bites. 

“Doesn’t it feel great, Professor?” asked Rhea as she pulled Catherine’s hair towards her, pressing her face against his waist, the knight’s nostrils filling with his musk as she started bouncing against the dildo again. 

“Don’t you just wanna cum inside that little throat and spray her with your sin?” Rhea growled teasingly in his ear. Byleth grunted, the pleasure numbing his mind. His hand started groping one of Rhea’s breasts, who joyously moved at his side to help him grasp it better, her hand caressing the other one. The two started making out, their tongue-twisting and turning around each other as Catherine kept dutifully sucking him off, her tongue licking his underside. 

Byleth’s hand reached for the open entrance of Rhea, rubbing against her holy door and teasing her.

“Ahhh, Professor…” Rhea moaned as she pulled down her bra, letting her nipples expose themselves to the cold air as she brought one of them to her mouth. 

“I wanna see you covering her face with your seed, Byleth,” whispered Rhea as she popped her mouth from her nipple, her hand now jerking off what Catherine wasn’t covering with her mouth. The blonde knight moaned as his cock twitched in her throat, her movement getting desperate as her pace became frantic, her nose now constantly hitting his waist. 

Finally Byleth came, erupting in her mouth, leaving no choice to Catherine but to swallow down, as the huge amount didn’t seem to stop. 

Rhea pulled his cock out, seed still sprouting and landing on Catherine’s face. 

“That’s it, Professor…” said Rhea. “Don’t waste a single drop…” she muttered biting her lip in pleasure. “Did you like your reward, Catherine?” 

“Yes...Lady Rhea…” Catherine moaned as she finished swallowing, opening her mouth to show her mouth empty and clean. 

“What a good girl…” Rhea said in a sultry tone, giving her a deep kiss as a reward. 

“Lady...mhh..Rhea…” Catherine moaned as the archbishop’s tongue swirled in her mouth, their lips touching. Rhea broke the kiss after making sure there was nothing left of the Professor inside her mouth, leaving Catherine leaning her lips forward, yearning to feel her again.

“Ah ah. Don’t push your luck.” teased Rhea, pressing her finger on top of Catherine’s lips. “Know your place.” 

“Yes, Lady Rhea,” said Catherine, defeated. 

Rhea turned, giving a sultry look to Byleth.

“Why don’t we continue this in my bed, Professor?” she asked teasingly.

“Lady Rhea, if I may…” said Byleth, a bit cautious. “Why don’t we untie Catherine and let her join us?” he gestured at the knight, who raised her head in surprise. 

“Oh, but this is part of our game. She gets to stay and listen… besides, she has already shown her devotion.” Rhea replied. 

“I think if you untie her, she would be able to fully express her devotion, don’t you think?” suggested Byleth. 

“Y-yeah! Please! Let me show you my devotion, Lady Rhea!” Catherine pleaded. 

“Uhm. Perhaps...but…” 

“Please, Rhea?” asked Byleth, taking her hands. 

“...Ahhh, very well…” Rhea said blushing softly.

“Would you do the honors of untying her?” Rhea asked. 

Byleth complied, helping Catherine get free, slowly helping her to get up after sitting down on her knees for so long. 

“Aghhh-- Goddess, my knees are screaming…” said Catherine. 

“Easy now, Cat.” 

“Tsk, we’re going for nicknames now?” she teased as she untied her blindfold. 

With a grateful look, the knight looked up at Byleth. The professor simply replied with a wink. 

“Come now, children. Show me your love,” said Rhea as she laid in bed, waiting for them. 

“I own you this one Byleth,” said Catherine, glowing up, a wide smile crossing her face.

“No worries,” Byleth replied, eager to start. 

…

Rhea shook in pleasure as she was assaulted on two sides. Catherine ate her out, this time the knight's hands keeping the archbishop’s legs spread as she went down with passion. Rhea's moans were muffled by Byleth's cock, plunging his cock on her upside-down head with force, the bulge of his shaft visible on her throat. 

Byleth grunted as he dug his cock down her maw, her moans reverberating from her lungs onto his shaft, his hands playing with her breasts, pulling and tugging her nipples.

Catherine’s hands on the other hand softly caressed her tights, sinking the feel of her milky skin as her tongue kept worshipping her sacred chapel. 

Rhea's muffled moan announced her orgasm as she shook, her hands pressed against Catherine’s head, driving Byleth to the edge as well, who pulled out and showered the archbishop's face with his cum. 

“Ahh...so much sin to purify…” Rhea scooped a bit of cum and tasted it, licking her fingers in pleasure. 

“Lady Rhea…” Catherine mounted on top of her, kissing her as she helped her clean out her face from his seed. 

...

Catherine moaned as she got fucked hard by Byleth, the bed shaking as he pistoned her walls with force. Rhea stood behind Catherine, letting the girl's head use her tights as a pillow, watching in awe as Byleth got rougher. 

"Does it feel nice, Catherine?" Rhea asked as she played with the blonde’s nipples. 

"Yes, Lady Rhea!" Catherine moaned as she arched her back. 

"Good. Cum inside her Professor. Spray your sin inside of her." Said Rhea as she spread Catherine's lower lips with her fingers, her thumb pressing against her clit. 

Catherine moaned loudly as she came, rocking her body back and forth as she couldn't stop shaking. Byleth couldn’t hold much longer at such a sight, as he buried himself deep as he came inside her. 

“Good…” said Rhea as she shifted in front of Catherine’s entrance. 

“Now, I have to purify you…” said Rhea as she started eating Catherine out, much to the girl’s surprise. 

…

Rhea moaned as she was lifted up by her legs, her back pressed against the sweaty chest of the Professor as he drilled her insides. Catherine licked her passionately, her tongue covering her clit and the Professor’s cock. Rhea shook as she came, her legs trembling as she recoiled her head in his shoulders, squirting on Catherine’s face, much to the knight’s delight. 

“Goddess….” she moaned as she gasped for air.

...

Byleth laid on the bed, relaxed as he sank in the pleasure of feeling the tongue of both the Archbishop and Catherine's cleaning off his cock. 

“Was that of your liking, Professor?” asked Rhea, smiling. 

“It has been… a wild ride…” Byleth confessed, exhausted. 

Rhea finally fell asleep, completely spent by the intense night of passion. At her sides, Byleth and Catherine shared one last look before collapsing as well. The two exchanged a firm handshake, their muscles flexing as they gripped the others hand tightly. No words were needed to be spoken as the two shared a reciprocal look of respect and a satisfied smile on their faces.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix was born in a family of knights and fighters. His childhood was spent with the quill in one hand and the sword in the other, though he much preferred the latter than the former. 

Leave it to that dastard of his father to handle the politics and the finances. All Felix needed was his sword in hand and a worthy opponent in front of him. When in battle, you don’t have to worry about anything but your survival, be ready to face anything. This mindset never left his mind, not even when training alone. 

Therefore, when he saw a redhead old man making his way across the training grounds and nonchalantly opening a box of weapons just to jump in, his brain had to halt for a couple of seconds to process what his eyes were recording. 

“What even--?” asked Felix, completely baffled. 

“If they ask, I’m not here.” said the old man with a serious tone as he hid inside.

Felix was left staring at the box in a mixture of confusion and stupor, a mix that was about to get shuffled really hard. 

“Feeeeelixxx!” the squeaky voice of Annette reverberated in the training arena. “Have you seen an old man passing by? Redhead, looks like he never smiled in his life?” she asked, breathing heavily after running for Goddess knows how long, her eyes starting to get teary. 

The old man's attempts at escaping his past had been successful thus far, he only needed to escape one last time before the sun could finally set and hopefully grant him some liege.

It’s not that he didn’t want to talk with her, it’s just that...he couldn’t right now. It was too soon. If his last collaborator helped him, he could-- 

“He’s in the box,” Felix said pointing with his sword without a second thought. 

Gilbert paled as he realized he had just been sold out. 

“Thanks!” said Annette as she started chanting her wind magic. 

_“Goddess protect me,”_ Gilbert said as he got ready to launch into a desperate run from his responsibilities. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lessons lately have been a chore to get through. Besides the immense mole of people now attending his classroom, the Great Ball was approaching, and it was quickly starting to become the main discussion topic amongst the students. 

“Look, I’m saying you should,” said Ingrid to a rather unwilling Felix. 

“No way. I don’t dance.” groaned Felix. 

“You don’t talk that much either.” said unimpressed Ingrid. “I think socializing a bit would help you out.”

“No way. I’m not going to the Ball.”

“But Felix--” 

“Hey Felix, wanna go on the ball?” Annette interrupted with her usual cheery tone. 

“Uh? Sure,” said Felix with an annoyed tone without a second thought. 

“Yesss!” said Annette clutching her fist. 

Ingrid’s jaw fell to the ground as she stared astounded. 

“ _Ahh, look at them, young ones in the bloom of their lives._ ” Sothis sighed with stars in her eyes.

“I feel like I’ve been through this already,” Byleth confessed his deja vu as he ordered his papers. “ _Like, really been through.”_

 _“Perhaps your memory is falling shortly?”_ Sothis teased, giving him a playful side-eye. 

“...you sure you don’t have anything to do with--”

A fist slamming at his desk startled Byleth as he looked at the responsible. 

“Professor, I’ve come to ask you again to test me!” Leonie announced a smug smile on her face. 

Byleth couldn’t help but sigh and touch the bridge of his nose. 

“Leonie, Jeralt told you to stop using that stealthy technique. People don’t like to be startled.” 

“Actually I was trying to get your attention for a while now, but you kept muttering within yourself,” Leonie said, raising her eyebrows. 

“Ah. Is that so, huh? My apologies then.” Byleth said, nodding. “What were we talking about?”

“ I want you to test me again!” said Leonie, her determination re-igniting in her eyes. 

“....why,” Byleth asked with a sad frown on his face. 

“Because this time I can prove I’m better than you!” said Leonie. “No matter what kind of aces up your sleeve you pull out!” She rested her hands on her waist. “And once I’m done with you, I know I can take on Jeralt!” she boasted. 

Byleth let out a long sigh, his head resting on his hands as he sunk. 

“Leonie, what makes you think this time will be different?” Byleth asked, hoping to find a flaw to exploit in order to discourage the girl from continuing this personal quest she gave herself. 

“Worry not, I’ve trained this time around!” she smirked at him. 

“You what?”

“I spared Ignatz and Raphael all week!”

  
  


“Are you two alright?” asked Lysithea, looking at her fellow classmates as she ate her cake. 

“HHHhheeeeeeeeeeeeee…..” Only a hollow whisper escaped from Ignatz and Raphael’s empty shelves, looking more like every bit of life force had been drained from their bodies, barely able to stand at the table during lunch. 

“You did WHAT--”

“I put myself through a hard regime, one I know will be successful!”

“You know, I was gonna try to turn you down, to convince you that it was a bad idea. But since you’re willing to drag other students into this weird competition of ours.” Byleth rose from his desk. 

“Fine then, let’s test your skills.” he looked at her. 

“Meet me in class after the lesson. _And lock the door_.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orange light of the sun filtered from the windows of the class as the two contestants prepared themselves for the test. Byleth was undressing, saves for his shirt and boxers. Leonie was still fully dressed, stretching her arms and legs. 

“Take all the time you need, professor, I’m not in a rush.” teased Leonie as she stretched her legs. 

“Alright. Ready,” said Byleth as he piled up neatly his clothes on his desk. 

“Come and sit on your knees,” he instructed. 

“Come on, show me your worst!” Leonie said confidently. 

Byleth pulled down his trousers, his cock already erect as it loomed over Leonie’s face. 

_“I-Isn’t it bigger than usual?”_ Leonie thought alarmed as she stared at it. 

[First test: Oral]

_Slurp Slurp Slurp_

Leonie gasped muffled moans as she skillfully sucked off Byleth’s cock, her lips sucking him inside her warm mouth as she bobbed her head up and down with a vigorous pace, her hands jerking and caressing what her mouth was still (yet) not able to cover. 

“You did improve on this, I’ll give you that,” said Byleth deadpanned.

Despite Leonie’s quite remarkable improvements, he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of hearing his moans. 

Leonie popped his cock out from her mouth, jerking it furiously as she stuck her tongue out. 

“Come on professor, give me that load!” she incited him, her hand almost a blur as she worked his shaft, pressing her tongue on his tip. Byleth kept his face stern, only a slight twitch of the eye giving away how close he was to his climax. Without saying a word, he grabbed the back of Leonie’s head and shoved it against his waist, burying his cock into her throat. Leonie’s eyes opened wide as she felt him explode inside her, loads of semen filling her mouth and forcing her to swallow it all. Leonie took up the challenge, swallowing the huge load as she tried to resist the urge to breathe. 

Byleth pulled out without saying a word, leaving Leonie gasping for air.

“You passed,” said Byleth. 

“*Hack* Ah! I *cough* told you I got better!” Leonie smiled through her coughs. But to her dismay she realized he was still hard. 

_“H-how--”_

[Second Test: Stretching] 

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

“Fuck! FUCK! GODDESS!” 

  
Leonie moaned in the empty class, her body rocking back and forth against the wall as Byleth slowly but deeply thrusted inside, his cock making her jolt every time it went fully in. Byleth held her leg stretched up, her knee pressed against the side of her head as he savagely pounded her, holding nothing back, her other leg dangling a few inches from the floor as it was his strong grip that held her up. 

“Fuck! FUCk!” Leonie moaned aloud, sticking her tongue out as waves of pleasure crashed over and over her body, juices running down her wobbling leg as she was at the mercy of the restless thrusts of his professor. 

“You still think you can do it?” grunted Byleth. 

“I--I--I can!” Leonie defied amongst her wails of pleasure. 

“You’re a hardhead, aren’t you.” sighed Byleth as he increased his thrusts. 

Leonie hollowed, rolling back her head as she felt her body shaking like a new orgasm rocket through 

[Third Test: Squating]

“Ah! AH! Goddess, Goddess!!” 

Leonie helplessly moaned at the top of her lungs, her body bouncing on Byleth’s cock as they moved their exam on top of the desk. 

“I think we’re almost over here,” commented Byleth as Leonie shook in pleasure, another orgasm taking over her. 

_“You’re quite harsh with her, aren’t you,_ ” Sothis commented as she watched from above. 

“Doesn’t she annoy you as well?” 

_“She does from time to time, but does that justify all this attrition between you two?”_

“She’s the one who’s lusting after my dad.”

_“And you’re lusting after all the other students.”_

“I don’t think it’s the same thing.” 

_“Are you really in the condition of having a discussion like this right now?”_ asked Sothis nodding at Leonie.

“You’re the one who started it. Besides, I’m trying to delay my orgasm as long as I can.” 

“...” Sothis looked at him unimpressed. 

“What?” 

_“If you have to act that petty for such a trivial thing, then I’ll make you lose the favor of the Goddess this time around,”_ said Sothis as she vanished in a pop. 

Byleth looked around before feeling a new pair of hands wrapped around his cock, the goddess now siding with Leonie and jerking off Byleth. 

“Ghhnnn---!” Byleth hissed, the feeling of Leonie’s tight entrance and Sothis’ hands driving him wild. 

“FucK!” shouted Byleth as he came abruptly, covering Leonie’s walls in white. 

“I--I...did it?” asked Leonie, numb. 

“You did…” Byleth gritted his teeth, giving a stern glare at Sothis, who in exchange simply stuck her tongue out. 

“I...I did!” Leonie said, a newfound energy washing over her. “Let’s move to the next one!” 

Byleth groaned. 

[Final Test: Endurance] 

PLAMP PLAM PLAM 

Leonie fiercely thrusted her rear against Byleth’s cock, her hands using the desk as support to propel herself against him.

“You like that professor?” Leonie teased smugly without looking back at him, her newfound confidence making her get way over her head. 

Byleth didn’t reply, too focused on eating out the Goddess sacred door, her small hands grasping his hair as she curled up around his head. 

_“Ahhh, you sure became skillful at pleasuring a goddess!”_ Sothis praised him, wailing her lungs out as she moaned in pleasure. 

The combined effort was driving Byleth nuts, making it impossible to resist the urge to come. 

Gripping Leonie’s hair, Byleth pulled back hard as he started thrusting faster inside her second hole. 

“Fuck! Like that!” Leonie moaned as she bit her lip, eyes rolling up in the back of her head as she felt his entire shaft filling her canal in and out with haste. 

“Yes! Keep going! I’m so close!” Sothis begged, arching her back as she felt her divine blessing ready to be unleashed. 

With a combined effort, Blyeth started the chain of orgasms by cumming inside Leonie, making the ginger reach her climax as well, while Sothis screamed loudly as her divine juice washed over Byleth’s mouth. 

Byleth pulled his cock out with a frustrated growl, a loud pop echoing as his shaft was free from her warm insides. 

"Ahah...I told you I had trained…" said Leonie proud, her hand spreading her buttcheeks apart, letting his semen drip from her asshole. 

"We. Are not. Done. Yet." Byleth stated irritated. 

[Final FINAL test]

_“You really don’t like losing, do you?”_ teased Sothis as she rubbed Byleth’s chest, teasing his nipples. 

“Ghhhnnn---!” Byleth grunted as he held tight Leonie’s waist, lifting and lowering her on top of his cock. 

“Oh Goddess! OH Goddess!!!” Leonie screamed as she rode wildly on top of Byleth. 

_“Oh for crying out loud, I hear you! Stop invoking my name so much!”_ Sothis said frustrated, her hands reaching and squeezing Leonie’s breasts in an attempt to shut her up. 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHWWWW!!!” Leonie moaned as she recoiled her head backward. 

Sothis and Byleth stopped on their tracks to look at each other confused. 

“Do it again?” asked Byleth, curious to the Goddess. 

Sothis carefully pressed her finger on Leonie’s nipple. The redhead moaned in pleasure in response, her eyes tight shut. 

“Yes! Like that!” she said tilting her head, a lust drunk expression on her face. “Keep going professor…” 

Byleth and Sothis looked at each other again as they realized what was happening. 

“Sothis can touch other people during sex.”

_“I can touch other people during sex.”_

Without waiting, Sothis claimed Leonie’s nipples while Byleth returned pounding her brains out. The girl screeched in pleasure, her words now just an incoherent mumble mess of moans and swears as she was assaulted on two fronts, her brain overstimulated. 

“Goddess! Yes! Like this! Like thiiiiiiiiiiissss!!!” Leonie shook as she came again, her legs trembling as she lost her balance, collapsing on top of Byleth. 

_“Hey! I wasn’t done yet!”_ commented irritated Sothis.

Byleth on the other hand, took charge, his hands squeezing her buttcheeks as he raised his rear, lifting her up while he still fucked her. 

“Fine, I’ll take the backside then,” said Sothis as she floated in front of Leonie’s entrance, her sacred tongue starting to lecture her about the goodness of the goddess as she licked her folds. Leonie covered her head in Byleth’s neck as she felt a new crashing wave of pleasure rocking her body. 

“Oh goddess! I can’t---!!!!” Leonie gasped as she felt another orgasm rush through her, squirting with force, spraying right in front of Sothis. 

_“AKKK--! BE MORE CAREFUL, GIRL!”_ Sothis barked angrily, wiping off the cum from her face. Byleth smirked as he kept hammering her insides, his climax soon to approach. 

“How about we wrap this up, Leonie?” 

“I--can...s-still…” Leonie moaned as her body now was limp, bobbing up and down as Byleth kept thrusting. 

With one last final push, Byleth counted to erupt his final load inside of her, but the Goddess had other plans. 

_“Not so fast!”_ said Sothis as she pulled out abruptly his cock and shoved it in her mouth, taking in all for herself his load. 

Byleth shivered as he came, feeling the goddess mouth sucking away all his load, draining him. Sothis popped his cock off her mouth with a satisfied grin, licking her lips. 

_“No big finish for you, girl. Goddess may give, but Goddess also takes away,”_ she smirked. 

“How…did I go, professor?” asked Leonie, on the brink of exhaustion. 

“...Uhm. You passed. Barely.” Byleth said. 

“Eh, I...knew it…” Leonie said before collapsing, resting her head on his chest. 

Byleth wrapped his arms around her, his hand patting gently her head. 

_“Awww, are you gonna act nicer towards her from now on?”_

“Maybe,” Byleth said, exhausted as well. 

_“Ah well, *yawn* at least there’s the thought…”_ said Sothis as sleep started taking over her, lying beside him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“See, I showed you, professor!” boasted Leonie. “Now that I’ve proven myself, surely you would agree that Jeralt should be the one to…”

Byleth groaned as Leonie kept going and going about her wanting to be trained by Jeralt in front of the class, his face molding around his hand as he kept sinking in further and further, his eyes glaring daggers at Sothis with annoyance.

 _“Oh dear,_ ” said Sothis. _“Suddenly I remembered Godhood lesson n.2: Never directly interfere with mortal affairs if you don’t wanna be held accountable,”_ she said with nervous laughter.

“And that’s why--” Leonie jolted as she was stuck in the head by a spell, falling asleep face-first on her table. 

“We are trying to have class,” muttered Hubert as he closed his tome.

“Hubert,” Byleth said deadpanned, looking at the slim student.

“I don’t appreciate casting spells outside the specific lessons. But _thank you_.” Byleth said gratefully. 

“Understood, professor.” Hubert nodded with his usual evil smirk, the lesson continuing as usual. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, I still need to rev up the final scenes of the missing chapter and THEN, FINALLY we might get on with the Grand Ball.  
> Now watch me as I end up splitting the missing chapter in TWO other chapters.  
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh why does it always go like thissssssss
> 
> Next up: Ashen Wolves 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for embarking on this journey. The next chapter will be out...when it's ready. (might take a while. A long while. A LOOONG WHILE)


End file.
